The Sweetest Thing
by BunniesBunniesItMustBeBunnies
Summary: Ashley is a Werewolf, she imprints on Spencer, but Spencer is a bat. One day as Spencer is... Ok I'm totally kidding. Just your typical Spashley fic. Nothing supernatural unless you're allergic to cheese.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "Run Baby Run" Garbage**

It was a beautiful fall afternoon in Los Angeles, bright, sunny and about a hundred degrees out. The birds were singing, the grass was green and the girls on the USC campus were wearing less than usual, it was a good day.

Well a good day for most except for our dear Spencer. Spencer, also one of those sexy USC co-eds (sans the skimpy outfit), was rushing out of her dorm, down three flights of stairs and making a mad dash towards her Vespa®.

Her Tuesday was already a mess, her roommate Sally came home drunk at dawn and woke Spencer to tell her of her adventures at the local dive bar. Unfortunately, Spencer wasn't the kind of roommate to turn away blubbering drunks in their most desperate time. Even if their times of need tended to happen most Tuesday's at dawn after "Billy's Bar 'It's No Longer Monday Let's Celebrate' Happy Hour." No really there was a sign for it and everything. As a result of this drunken rant, Spencer woke up late and didn't have time to cram those fifteen minutes of EXTRA study time for her first exam of the year. Sure Spencer knew the course material really well and probably aced the test, but she was unsure of a few questions and that gave her a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Now, Spencer was racing down the road on Jefferson Blvd to solve yet another Tuesday afternoon crisis, except THIS crisis gave her even more heartburn than the test.

Fifteen minutes had passed since Spencer received a text from her BFF Ashley telling her: **"It's over. Aiden and I broke up!"** No sooner than she received the text, Spencer dialed #1 on her speed dial and was connected to her newly single best friend.

"_Hey"_ the brunette answered.

"_Hi" _The blonde replied gently. _"You Ok?"_

"_I'm fine" _she sighed.

"_Want me to come over?"_

"Yes please." And with, that our little Spencer was out the door in mere seconds. To say that Spencer was a good friend was a colossal understatement.

Although little was actually said during that short phone call, Spencer knew her _besty_ well and knew deep down inside she was devastated.

This wasn't the first time Ashley and her hunky man-toy had broken up, in fact they had probably broken up a total of a 300 times this year alone, sometimes twice in one day. THIS time though, Spencer knew it was different.

She knew it was different because 300 times before, when they had broken up or almost broken-up, Spencer was the first person Ashley would call as soon as it did or didn't happen. Spencer was always the voice of reason and logic in Ashley's insane illogical world and always dismissed her absurd reasons for breaking up with the boy and his large muscles. Whether it was Ashley ranting about how he almost burned down her super decked out loft because he borrowed her flat iron and forgot to turn it off or complaining because he listened to Fall Out Boy and left a Panic at The Disco! CD in her car, Spencer always talked her out of it. Instead, Spencer gave her logical solutions to Ashley's trite dilemmas:

"…_It was only that ugly shirt that caught on fire… I bet his hair looked great though…" _which made Ashley smirk.

"…_Ash I know you're the all mighty when it comes to music, but" us" mere mortals can't compete with music royalty!" _whichmade Ashley smile.

"Ash! As bad as Panic at the Disco is, you can't break up with someone over something as trivial as their bad taste in music… just throw the CD out the window!" which made Ashley laugh.

But this time Ashley hadn't called. She didn't even hint to Spencer that she was thinking about dumping the chest-model.

But why hadn't she said anything?

It's not like Ashley didn't have an opportunity to say something. They had been spending a lot of time together lately, more than usual. In the past week they had seen the latest Maggie Gyllenhaal flick; twice, had gone to go see Kelly Clarkson in concert; per Spencer's request, and went out for drinks in Silverlake. Everything was prefect in their 'super friends' bubble. Or so she thought.

As she made her way towards Downtown L.A. at an impressive speed even in her white and teal Vespa® (with matching helmet), Spencer couldn't help feeling confused, a feeling that frequented her mind only when it regarded her best friend.

Why hadn't she called?

Why didn't she tell me she was going to do it?

Spencer couldn't even fathom the possibility that Aiden would have broken up with her. It was impossible, as much as she kind-of liked the guy and appreciated his comic relief with his brainless thoughts; she knew Ashley was the one with the upper hand.

She knew her top friend was gorgeous, EVEN in the mornings when everyone else looked like hell, or when she was sick in bed, or kind of drunk. Although Spencer thought Ashley was the most beautiful when she was happy and smiling. Not only that, she was a talented musician with a bright future and a lot of money.

A lot of money.

She inherited 12 million dollars from her dad, which she invested and nearly doubled! Yes this girl had it all. No way that Captain Lame broke up with her!! She could buy six of him, better looking and with nicer hair!

But what if he had? What if for some strange reason beyond Spencer's imagination he had in fact broken her heart. Spencer felt a tight tug on her own chest as she pictured her closest companion alone in her loft with a broken heart.

As the though crept into Spencer's brain about her friend's solitude, she began to panic. She loved Ashley, but she knew her friend well and her friend loved drama. If Aiden had in fact broken her heart Ashley was not above anything, she was after all Ashley Davies: "Rocker Princes Extraordinaire" and her ego was her life support.

Spencer's brain started working over time, thinking of different scenarios in which she'd find her melodramatic other half. Spencer imagined walking into the loft, as Ashley is about to jump off her balcony, but rejected the thought because she knew Ashley was too vain to disfigure her gorgeous exterior. Then she thought that maybe Ashley would go the classic route and swallow a bunch of pills, but remembered that the only medication she had in her medicine cabinet were Flintstone's chewable vitamins, which Spencer had bought for her. Spencer smiled at her ridiculous thoughts, but hurried anyway. Between cars and straight through red lights, the small Vespa® had become a lean mean tiny speed machine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "Music Is My Hot Sex" C.S.S**

When Spencer arrived at Ashley's door she knew it was bad. She could hear Coldplay blaring from inside her apartment, a guilty pleasure that only Spencer knew about, since it was HER "fault" that she liked them. Spencer knew Ashley's moods could be gauged by the music she was listening to especially when she was sad.

When Ashley was down but wanted to cheer up she'd listen to Interpol, when she was sad she'd play Coldplay or Aqualung. When she was depressed and wanted to be alone she'd listen to Portishead or Imogen Heap and when she was really distraught she'd blast "Breath Me" by Sia Fuller.

In fact, Spencer was so aware of Sia Fuller's effect on Ashley that she'd become deathly afraid of that sweet melancholy tune. Luckily in the 5 years that she'd known Ashley that song was only on repeat for an entire week a total of 3 occasions; when Ashley's dad died, when the puppy Spencer got her for Christmas died of parvo and when Spencer announced that she was moving away to Boston for college.

Spencer knocked but there was no answer. Fearing the worst, she took out her copy of the key and let herself in. She was nervous but managed to compose herself before she saw the distraught brunette. Spencer was just thankful Ash wasn't playing "Breath Me."

_"Ashley!"_ The blond called out loudly.

No answer.

_ "Ash!"_ Louder. Ok, so she panicked a little. It wasn't Sia but it was still Coldplay.

_"In here!"_ The mini rocker yelled from her bedroom.

Spencer braced her self for the worst.

When she walked into the bedroom, she saw that Ashley had taken the comforter and sheets off her bed. Spencer panicked. Crazy thoughts crept into the back of her head; What if she killed the sporty meathead right here on her bed and is now getting rid of the evidence? The girl was passionate and Spencer knew it. She shook the though out of her head when the brunette caught the blonde's shocked eyes.

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_"Uhm… nothing"_ Spencer replied unconvincingly.

_"What? You think I killed Aid and now I'm getting rid of the evidence?"_

Ashley knew her best fried just as well as Spencer knew her. She knew that the super cute blonde had an over active imagination and tended to think the worst sometimes. Ashley loved this about her. In fact, she knew that little fact would mean that Spencer would make a great filmmaker even if Spencer doubted it.

_"It's possible… and who gave you permission to be in my head?"_ Spencer replied sarcastically.

_"Thanks for coming"_

_"Yeah…Well I was tired of watching Sally clean the puke off the sofa"_

_"It's Tuesday already?"_ Ashley asked incredulously.

_"Yup… so do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Yeah no… I don't really care about Sally's random hook ups at Billy's"_

_"Don't be a smart ass… I'm talking about you and Aid?"_

_"There's nothing to talk about… we broke up."_ The brunette stated plainly

_"Like mutually? Or…."_ She trailed off hoping Ashley would fill in the blank. She did.

_"What? You think he broke up with me? Wow Spence!!… How long have you known me?"_

_"Oh…" _Spencer tried not to sound disappointed but failed miserably. She wasn't upset that she had been the breaker not the broken, it's just she couldn't understand why she hadn't called.

_"Oh?…"_ Ashley echoed. She knew Spencer's mind was brewing but she didn't feel like talking about Aiden anymore. _"Will you help me with that drawer?"_ She changed the subject, pointing at a dresser full of small men's t-shirts and tank tops.

_"Sure…But… you're ok?" _

_"Yes. I'm fine."_

_"Wow!!!… So what did he do? … Use up all your hair products? … Because you're moving fast…"_ -Spencer joked, not letting it go that easily, she was stubborn that way- _"I mean it's been like 20 minutes since you broke up… You're not even on to the second Coldplay CD and all of his stuff is gone"_

_"Spence… Don't…"_ Ashley stated firmly, Aiden talk was definitely not on her preferred list of things to do that day.

_"What?"_ Spencer was looking at her with those big puppy dog blues knowing she could break her.

_"I don't want to talk about it."_ Ashley said, fighting the eyes. She was such a sucker for that particular shade of blue.

_"Obviously!"_ Spencer exclaimed, harsher than intended.

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Nothing." _Spencer trying to hide the petulant pout. It wasn't like she was always this childish, the brunette just happened to bring it out in her.

_"Spencer what's the matter?"_ The brunette stopped her man-eviction spring-cleaning to pay full attention to the obviously troubled blonde near the dresser.

_"Nothing… If you don't want to talk about it then neither do I."_

_"Ok. You're not very good at lying. Which by the way is your best quality…"_-Spencer couldn't help but smile- _"Come on tell me… you know you want to… telling me things is your favorite!" Ashley grinned teasing the blonde._

_"Yeah and obviously not yours."_

_"Ok I'm lost… remember I'm not a semester away from graduating from a prestigious University, you have to dumb things down for me…"_

_"Stop! How many times do I have to tell you that you're not stupid … And that self loathing crap doesn't work on rich attractive young socialites…"_

_"Oh no Spence. There's definitely no self loathing here… I know I'm hot… and that's why I have you, so you can translate my menu's and Google stuff for me."_

_"Obviously!"_

_"Wow for a smart chick, you really don't get sarcasm do you?"_

_"Why you didn't call?"_

There she said it.

She was thinking it and she said it.

Why hadn't she called?

_"What?"_ Ashley was undeniably confused.

_"Why didn't you call me when you and Aiden…? I could've helped"_ Spencer realized how childish that sounded out loud.

_"Really Spencer? And you call me self centered?"_

_"You are, but that's not the point…"_ They both smiled.

_"I know that I didn't call you but I thought you might've been busy?"_ No dice. Ashley wasn't convincing anyone, not even herself.

_"REALLY Ash!?! Because we haven't spent the entire week together… you didn't think you could call me?"_

_"Ok you caught me, I'm lying… See bad lying is contagious… " _Ashley teased attempting to lighten the mood.

_"Ash!"_

_"Ok so…"_ -Ashley paused to take a deep breath- _"I didn't call you because I didn't want you to talk me out of it…"_

_"What?! …I would never-"_ Spencer started and Ashley cut her off.

_"Yeah you would… And you have… I had to do it because I wasn't happy anymore. And I know you like him and think he's the one for me…"_-Spencer internally cringed, maybe she wasn't that bad of a liar if Ashley believed that- _"...but I wasn't in love. And I didn't call you because I knew that you would remind me how easy our relationship was and how much he loved me and I would change my mind…. Again"_

_"Ash I'm sorry… I didn't mean-"_ Spencer suddenly found herself wallowing in a puddle of guilt.

_"I know Spence… it's fine… I'm sorry I didn't call you last week when I broke up with him but I needed to be sure it was the right thing…"_

_"Wait… last week?"_

_"Oh right…"_-Ashley winced. She'd forgotten it'd been that long- _"…Yeah well I needed to make sure I still felt the same in a week so that I was able to counter argue your arguments."_

A comfortable silence filled the room for a brief moment while the two girls took in all that happened in just a matter of minutes.

_"Wow… You just said counter argue my arguments…"_ Spencer laughed.

_"We really have been spending a lot of time together"_

"Your mother would be so proud" Spencer teased.

_"Aww we finally agree on something!" _Spencer smiled at her friend's subtly endearing remark. _"...So you wanna get some drinks tonight? I have something I want to tell you."_

_"Oh geez, now what?"_ Spencer asked overtly dramatic.

_"See you do get sarcasm!!… and don't say it's a school night because I know you don't have class till Thursday!!"_

_"Ugh… Why did I let you help me pick out my schedule?"_ Spencer sighed while dodging a pillow hurling towards her head.

_"Shut up!! You know you love hanging out with me!!"_ Ashley stated smugly.

_"Ok let me just call Patrick and let him know I'll be a little late tonight…"_ Spencer said nonchalant.

_"…right ,Patrick"_ Ashley muttered between her teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 -"I'm not going to Teach your Boyfriend How to Dance with You" Black Kids**

Ashley had no idea why she hated the guy, she just did. Patrick was nice enough and smart enough, although not smarter than Spencer who was going to graduate college an entire semester early magna cum laude. She could possibly even say he was attractive in an "only when I'm drunk and squint my eyes" kind of way. Still, Ashley didn't think his mediocre qualities were enough; she adored her best friend and knew she was one of a kind.

Spencer in Ashley's eyes was amazing, kind, sweet and absolutely beautiful. The kind of natural beauty that could withstand long nights of studying, crazy midnight road trips, frat parties, premiere parties and volunteer work. Yes the hot blonde even volunteered her time to help troubled teens, which made her even more remarkable and beautiful. Beauty that an obnoxiously lame guy like Patrick didn't deserve.

Although, Ashley knew she had nothing to worry about, it wasn't like the nerdy kid was ever around. He was away at school in Boston and only came down to visit once a month and during holidays. Spencer would fly out there less often, generally because she was too busy with school and volunteer work. Whatever free time Spencer did have she devoted to her family and her needier half; Ashley. Strangely enough, Spencer's mischievous other half always happened to have a crisis every time she planned a visit to Boston.

Ashley maybe-kind-of-sort-of resented the kid because she assumed HE was the reason Spencer contemplated going away to Boston. Ashley never even considered the thought that Boston could've offered her a better education. She just assumed that the two Christian bred teens wanted to shack up in a love nest as far away from the parentals as possible and have repulsive un-Christian like intercourse for days at a time. The thought alone made Ashley's stomach burn with angst and rendered her incapacitated for a week listening to Sia Fuller and eating ice cream.

In the end and according to Ashley, SHE convinced Spencer that Boston was way too cold and that USC was by far the better choice for her Film major, which to Ashley's surprise really was. In actuality though, Spencer realized that she didn't want to move again so soon, that her life in California was pretty awesome and that the chances of meeting another wildly amusing, sweet, loyal and gorgeous multi-millionaire heiress were slim to none. Go figure.

"_No it's ok… go see your boyfriend… I'll just take a rain check…_" Ashley said halfheartedly with a slight hint of disappointment, which of course Spencer picked up on.

"_Ash it's ok… he's here for a few days… I'll see him later… my friend needs me right now… even if she wont admit it!_!" Spencer winked at Ashley before leaving the room to call the competition.

Ashley felt a tight knot in her stomach and a warm sensation coating her heart, a feeling that she'd been noticing more often and with greater intensity every time the blonde winked at her. Initially, Ashley did not understand this feeling, she assumed it was guilt for taking up all of her friend's time, but she knew guilt, she'd felt guilt and this WASN'T guilt.

The sensation she was feeling was a good one, one she'd never felt before. One she'd only experienced when Spencer looked at her with proud eyes or hugged her tightly or when she simply chose to spend time with her instead of her boyfriend. A feeling that made Ashley melt instantly even in her breezy booty shorts. Ashley knew this couldn't be good, but she also didn't want the feeling to go away, it was nice and she welcomed it.

At this point she kind of had no choice. She'd felt a lighter version of this years ago when she first met the pretty blonde, but never paid much attention to it, pushing it to the back of her brain. Now though, that feeling was tired of being trapped and it was forcefully shoving its way out making itself prominent in Ashley's heart. Ashley knew she was screwed, but she also found it exciting that she had lost 3 pounds because of the 'not hungry' feeling her body was imposing as a result.

Ashley wasn't as dense as people thought and was afraid of what she knew this meant. She was aware of her attraction to the same sex. Hell she'd even acted on it on several occasions when she and the pretty boy were on temporary hiatus. Spencer of course was not privy to this information. Yes Ashley had indeed explored the wonders of the female body and she liked what she discovered. Yet she found it difficult to confess her extra curricular activities to her compassionate better half.

She knew Spencer would understand but she couldn't help but fear the worst. Spencer was after all her mother's daughter. Her mother Paula, a holier-than-thou devout Christian who was a step behind sainthood and a self professed "soul savior". Paula Carlin, who loved thy neighbor unless thy neighbor happened to be gay, then she just pitied thy neighbor. Mother Carlin who forced Patrick on Spencer when she set them up on a blind date and several follow up dates after, because she felt it was unhealthy for the girls to be spending so much time together. Mrs. Carlin who had opposed to her daughter volunteering at the Gay and Lesbian Center warning her not to "encourage" homosexual behavior and instead volunteer at True Directions, a sexual redirection school, and promote rehabilitation. Of course to no one's surprise Spencer shunned her mother and volunteered at the Center anyway.

Still, Ashley was afraid to lose the one dependable constant in her life, especially now that the constant was making her feel warm and tingly inside. Ashley was torn. If she told Spencer how she felt, Spencer could possibly channel Paula and send her off to a gay de-tox farm and never see her again. On the other hand if she didn't tell Spencer how she felt Ashley would be keeping a huge part of herself from her best friend, which would inevitably create a rift in their perfect bond. The girl was REALLY torn.

After months of wrestling with her inhibitions, Ashley finally decided it was time. Tonight she was going to tell Spencer she was gay.

_After they had several highly intoxicating drinks of course._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- "Cuz I Can" Pink**

Later that day after an afternoon of ex-boyfriend fumigation (seriously Aiden's gym bag reeked like something died inside of it) the girls got dolled up and headed out for dinner and drinks. Before that though, the girls made a pit stop at Goodwill and gave away all of Aiden's clothes and crap. Who said dumping your boy toy couldn't benefit the needy? Although both girls agreed that it was best to trash the stinky gym bag, they decided that the poor had in fact suffered enough.

Ashley opted to drive them in her black Porsche convertible instead of ridding the tail of Spencer's super cool Vespa®. Although Ashley really did enjoy their midnight strolls in the compact two-wheeled speedster through Los Angeles, tonight wasn't that kind of night. Well not with the kind of short skirts these girls were sporting.

Ashley was well aware of how cute Spencer looked driving her moped and that's probably the reason why she gave it to her as her high school graduation gift. Actually, Ashley decided she would buy her a car for graduation but Spencer's parents Paula and Arthur opposed the idea. Even though Ashley made a good case for how convenient it would be if Spencer had a brand new Porsche to drive back and forth between her dorm and her parents home, the Carlin's really stood their ground against it. Honestly Ashley just wanted to make sure Spencer could get around the large campus and to Ashley's loft as easily as possible, but since the Carlin's rejected the Porsche, Ashley though the Vespa® would be the next best option. This was of course after she found out Spencer was going to stay in Los Angeles for school and stopped sulking long enough to reward her for her excellent choice in higher education.

The two hotties pulled up to the valet, blasting the latest chart topper. Ashley always let Spencer pick the music even though she was such a music snob. Spencer was excited, she had never been to this particular bar before and Ashley had pretty much taken her everywhere that was anywhere in Los Angeles.

They walked straight into the bar/ club: no line, no fuss. It's Ashley Davies kids; we're talking the real deal here. The club was pretty big. It had an outdoor patio, a front indoor bar, a back indoor bar with a dance area, an outdoor bar with lounge cabanas, an indoor and outdoor dinning area and a bakery. Yeah it was huge and still really crowded.

_"Oh my!! This place is so cool!!!_" Spencer gushed as she marveled at the lit fireplace near the entrance. Yes the club even had a romantic fireplace!

_"Wait till you try the wild berry martinis here"_ Ashley assured her. Spencer's eyes widened with desire. Spencer was a sucker for a good strong fruity drink and saint Ashley was well aware of this fact.

_"Wow Cher!! I haven't heard this song in forever!!"_ Spencer bobbed her head off rhythm but was still adorable with her awkward moves. Ashley smiled at her goofy friend surprised that she even knew who Sonny's ex boo was. "Wow Ash!! There are a lot of attractive guys here… like all of them…" Spencer looks around noticing that all the guys there happened to be gorgeous and very fit. Before Spencer could even form a thought a very attractive and over enthusiastic hostess approached the even hotter couple.

_"Hi Ms. Davies! Welcome back. We have your table waiting for you!" _The hostess said as she gave them her biggest toothy grin.

_"Come on Spencer!!! We have a table waiting for us!!!!"_ Ashley said mocking the hostess' over enthusiastic tone. Spencer pinched Ashley's exposed toned stomach and muttered for her to behave. Ashley apologized to Spencer as they followed the hostess to their table.

_"Here you go ladies!! My name is Jennifer let me know if there is anything else I can help you with tonight. Your waitress will be here with you shortly!!!"_

_"Thank you Jennifer" _Spencer said warmly.

_"Thanks Jen" _Ashley muttered not looking up from her menu. _"So what do you think of this place?"_ Ashley asked her friend or maybe foe, she hadn't decided yet, not after that pinch.

_"I like it! It looks like you do too!! I mean they know your name…. And you even have a table?"_ Spencer said incredulously.

Sure, Ashley liked to live it up but she had a short attention span so she never frequented a club often enough for her to have her own table, there are literally like a million bars in L.A. Spencer's brain started brewing again but Ashley quickly cut her off.

_"Ok Spence before you start freaking out…"_

_"What? Why would I freak out??" _Spencer stated offended._ "Just because you're very familiar with a place that I've never even heard of… doesn't mean I'd freak out…" _Spencer tried not to actually sound hurt, but it's hard because she was. The girl is sensitive and she just can't help it.

_"See you're freaking out…"_

_"Am not!" _Spencer replied trying to make that sound as mature as possible. She failed.

_"Real mature Spence! So are you going to hear me out or are you just going to jump to a conclusion that involves me being in some kind of mafia?" _Spencer's eyes widened. How the heck did Ashley know what she was thinking?

_"You don't know me at all… but you may continue_" She tried to hide her amused smile.

_"Ok so…. I met this guy and he told me about this place and well I pretty much am 35% owner of this here joint… so what do you think?"_ Ashley grinned in anticipation.

_"Wait! What? You met a guy and you bought a bar to impress __him?"_

_"Ok who doesn't know who now!! Really Spence you know that's not my style!!"_ Ashley huffed in frustration at Spencer's skewed perception of her.

_"I'm sorry but well… you met a guy… and you bought a bar?" _Spencer said slowly to make sure they both understood what she heard.

_"Well yes, but it's not like that!!!_" Ashley stated irritated.

_"Sorry… I didn't mean to…"_ Spencer whispered apologetically, her gaze on her own hands feeling ashamed for jumping to conclusions. Ashley feeling guilty about the mood change tried to move forward.

_"It's ok… anyway so what do you think?"_ Ashley asked genuinely wanting to hear Spencer's opinion.

_"I think this place is amazing!!! And there are so many gorgeous guys here…"_ She smiled and continued. _"And now you kind of own it which is cool… and we'll be spending a lot of time here… although you'll find someone SOON because of how hot these guys are… like models with nicer chests than Aiden and better clothes and…."_ Spencer's rant trailed off, slowly coming to a realization as she looked around at all of the primped and manicured men in the vicinity. _"Oh my god!!!_" she yelled. _"Is this a gay bar?"_ She whispered.

_"Welcome to the Abbey!"_ Ashley grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- "Womanizer" Britney Spears**

_"You bought a gay bar?"_ Spencer whispered.

_"Well no, not a whole one… just 35% of one…"_

_"Wow!"_

_"What? Are you freaked? You're freaked aren't you?"_

_"No of course not… I'm just… Wow!"_

_"You said that already"_

_"Sorry… I'm… still processing this…."_ Spencer sat in silence with her mouth agape for a moment while Ashley sat across from her cringing waiting for a response. _"Ok… done processing… this is… really amazing!"_ Spencer said sincerely _"I had no idea you wanted to own a bar… much less a gay bar??… Which is fine… I'm not a businessperson so I have no idea the kind of revenue a place like this would bring… but it's really cool… and when did you actually come and hang out here? … I mean not that I care but I had no idea-" _Spencer began one of her infamous rants but Ashley cut her off.

_"So do you actually want me to answer or do you just like to hear yourself talk?"_ Ashley teased. She loved the rants but she needed to get to her confession soon. She was afraid she might explode or much worse run away. She'd never actually said this out loud, well not to anyone that mattered, and the anticipatory nerves were burning in her belly and making her hands jitter.

_"Oh sorry…"_ Spencer began to blush.

_"No it's ok… you know I love it when you ramble… it's just… that's not really what I brought you here to tell you"_ Ashley's words were soft and Spencer could read the sincerity and slight fear in her eyes. It was enough to make Spencer nervous as well.

_"Tell me…"_ Spencer's words were sweet and comforting, making Ashley's heart beat just a tad bit faster. Ashley's nerves got the best of her. She might've thrown up.

_"Hi ladies my name is Sandy and I'll be your server this evening… can I start you girls off with some drinks?" _For the first time ever Ashley was relieved to have someone intrude in on her Spencer alone time. She needed a drink if this was ever going to happen.

_"Oh wow… I haven't even looked at your drinks menu…" _Spencer found her self a little flustered.

_"It's ok, she'll have a wild berry martini and I'll have…" _Ashley interjected

_"…a mango mojito right Ashley?"_ Sandy, the now familiar server finished while staring at Ashley with a coy smile,

A smile which; Spencer noticed and immediately understood its various implications by merely reading Ashley's eyes. A smile which secretly made Spencer rage with jealousy because she didn't think another GIRL should be allowed to look at her like that. A smile, which proved much more than either girl, was willing to admit.

_"... make them doubles… "_ Ashley ordered keeping her gaze away from Sandy, but noting Spencer's displeased trademark head tilt. _"uhm… please"_ she added. The head tilt stayed in place.

_"No problem… I'll have them make it just the way you like it"_ Sandy smiled and added a wink just for Ashley right before walking away. Not surprisingly Ashley was immune to the server's wink, even if she did kind of look like Spencer. Spencer noticed the wink too and confirmed her suspicions, making her seethe even more.

Yeah, Ashley was screwed.

_"You order my drinks now?"_ Spencer asked not budging from the disapproving head tilt.

_"No ... Yeah …trust me Spence… you'll love it… you should try the soup here it's really… good…too"_ Ashley rambled trying her hardest to stray away from the subject her overly inquisitive friend was bound to bring up. This only made her sound guiltier and made the tension grow thicker.

_"No thanks I'm not hungry"_ Spencer said sounding a little upset, no longer looking Ashley in the eyes.

_"Oh…. Ok"_ Ashley could feel her heart tighten and her hands begin to shake even more.

How could she forget that she totally slept with the Spencer look a-like server last week? Or was it two weeks ago? Ok so there were several mango mojitos involved… But how could she bring Spencer to this awkward situation when all she wanted to do was confide in her best friend? This was really the worst possible scenario. Now her friend knew she was gay and a slut.

A gay slut!

Ashley wasn't dense but she could be the blonde one sometimes.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence: Ashley hiding behind her menu and Spencer glaring at Ashley, Spencer broke. _"So how do you know her? Well I guess I should ask how she knows you so well"_

_"uhhmm…"_ Ladies and gentlemen Ashley Davies is finally speechless.

_"Here you go ladies"_ Thank you Sandy! Her timing was once again impeccable, bringing drinks and interrupting a premature conversation. _"Are you ladies ready to order?"_ Spencer was burning holes into Sandy's smug grin. She wasn't a violent person but she felt like she might punch her and she didn't know why. _"Just so you know Ashley, for dessert we actually have those chocolate covered strawberries you liked so much last time… I can have them delivered the same way too."_ Sandy winked and Spencer knew why she wanted to punch her. Damn you Sandy.

Ashley proceeded to chug her mango mojito, mint leaves and all, hoping to make this all go away. _"No thanks we're not hungry but we'll have another round… thanks."_ Ashley tried to move Sandy along before she started to unravel more details about their previous 'encounter'.

_"Actually I'll have one of those chocolate covered strawberries… hold the special delivery though… Ash are you sure you don't want one?"_ Spencer said smiling through gritted teeth.

_"No I'm good"_ Ashley feeling more and more like she'd been punched in the stomach.

_"Are you sure Ash? Because they use the same chocolate they make the syrup with."_ Sandy added, almost taunting Spencer.

Yup, Ashley definitely might just throw up.

_"No thanks. But can you check up on those drinks please?"_ Ashley now the one with the fake smile and clenched jaw.

_"Yes ma'am… and I'll bring that strawberry over in just a few"_ There was that wink again. Nothing.

Sandy walked away and Spencer glowered at the back of her head while chugging her own drink. Spencer couldn't look at Ashley anymore, that last comment had really sent her over the edge. Spencer felt betrayed and Ashley knew it. Spencer rationalized that Ashley was belittling their friendship since she was living this secret life and didn't trust Spencer enough to tell her about it. Yes, Spencer convinced her self it had nothing to do with the fact that she might be A LOT jealous. That it had nothing to do with the fact that Spencer was no longer the ONLY girl in the deceitful girl's world. That it had nothing to do with the fact that HER Ashley was no longer HER Ashley.

Neither of them spoke for a long time. Once the next round of drinks came Spencer's courtesy was out the window. Sandy felt the tension at the table and exited immediately.

Once again Spencer chugged her drink and once again broke the silence. Ashley knew Spencer was a lightweight and was afraid of the alcohol-induced words that were going to start spewing from her mouth.

_"So you've been sleeping with your employees too."_ It wasn't a question because Spencer already knew the truth. She was omnipotent ...or just plain freaky. No one really knew.

_"Spence…"_ Ashley started but couldn't find any words that would make this better. That would make Spencer not feel deceived.

_"What Ash?… What are you going to tell me now? That you have this whole other secret life, but you didn't tell me because you thought that I… would change your mind about it? …What? That you can't trust me to tell me that you're sleeping with girls now?"_

_"Spence you know I trust you…"_ Ashley pleaded.

_"Obviously!"_ Spencer laughed a bitter laugh. The alcohol was starting to take effect and Spencer was unreasonably furious. _"Whatever Ashley. You know I really thought I knew you, that we were friends… but I guess I was wrong"_ Spencer was no longer concealing her ache.

_"What? Of course we're friends! Spence you know me!"_ As bad as she expected Spencer to react she hardly imagined this scenario.

_"Yeah? Really? …Because I had no idea you broke up with Aiden… I had no idea you bought a bar …and ... and I had no idea you had a GIRLFRIEND!"_ Spencer was indignant. The box had suddenly been opened and Spencer was flooding with repressed emotions.

_"She's not my girlfriend!!!"_ Ashley scoffed irritated. _"..and why are you so mad?"_

_"Why am I mad?"_ –Spencer repeated incredulously-_"… you don't trust me enough to tell me about the important things in your life, and you're asking why I'm mad?"_ Ashley suddenly feeling as if she was losing control, tried to alleviate the situation by sitting next to the irate blonde.

_"I don't trust you?"_-She grabbed the blonde's shoulders forcing her to look at her- _"Of course I trust you! … Spence, I trust you with my life… with my heart"_ Ashley said earnestly.

_"Whatever Ashley…"_-looking away from the sincere almond eyes pleading their case- _"It doesn't matter, I don't even care about your stupid life…"_ The alcohol was doing most of the talking now …and alcohol was being a bitch.

_"Spence don't say that…"_-Ashley swallowed the lump in her throat-_"…it hurts my heart that you said that"_ Ashley's eyes began to well up with tears and she was biting her lip in order to stop them from flowing.

_"Why does it matter what I say? I'm obviously not that good of a friend to you if you can't even tell me things…" _Spencer said callously.

_"Spence it's not even like that!" _Ashley raised her voice in frustration. She knew this was a fight that she wasn't going to win, not against mighty drunken Spencer.

_"Oh yeah well how is it? … Try and make this unworthy being understand"_

_"God Spence how can you say that!? Do you not know how important you are to me? … Do you know how many times I've tried to tell you? … Can you even imagine how scared I am to lose you?!" _Ashley was frantic, she was suffocating, losing control, the thought alone of losing Spencer did that to her. Her life was spinning out of control and she just couldn't cope. The tears she'd been strenuously holding back were suddenly free flowing and Ashley Davies had finally been broken.

Spencer felt her heart break. She'd never meant to make Ashley cry. It was a rare sight and she couldn't help but to tend to her dejected friend.

She turned to her broken half who was now sobbing next to her and wrapped her up in her petite but secure arms.

_"Ash no… Don't cry… I'm so sorry I didn't mean it… I'm sorry... I'm sorry…"_ Spencer crooned in her ear, rubbing her back comfortingly. Spencer if nothing else, was a great comfort to her friend, no mater how drunk or mad she was.

_"Say it…" _Ashley managed to whisper between whimpers.

_"You're not going to lose me…"_

_"Promise?" _Ashley hiccuped.

_"Promise" _Spencer assured.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- "So Jealous" Tegan and Sara**

After their fight at the Abbey both girls decided it was best to take their show on the road. Ashley knew the routine very well, because usually after one of their rare fights they'd go get ice cream, rent movies and talk about whatever all night, which always helped them reconnect. Ashley usually found that the tension that built up to the fight always made them lose touch since they were so busy being mad at one another. Although this fight was different and they were both navigating through uncharted territory, Ashley was confident the make-up routine would be the same.

_"So you wanna get the movies or the ice cream first?"_ Ashley asked Spencer once they'd both gotten in the car. Spencer hesitated for a bit and Ashley picked up on the strange awkwardness that had appeared for the first time in their 5-year friendship.

_"Actually can you take me over to Patrick's?"_

_"Oh…"_ Ashley's heart broke again for the second time that night. _"…yeah sure…"_

_"I'm sorry but I told him I'd come over after… we hung out and stuff"_

_"No… yeah… it's fine" _Ashley managed to say fighting the lump in her throat. Silence followed as the lump grew bigger and Ashley found it a bit harder to breath._ "Uhmm are you spending the night at Patrick's?"_ It is official; Ashley Davies was a masochist. Ashley tried not to sound hurt when saying this but it was the hardest thing she'd ever done. It was particularly hard because Spencer never spent the night at Patrick's. She always said it was because his parents were there but Ashley always secretly hoped that she found him just as repulsive as she did and just never wanted to sleep with him._ "…Because we can go to my place so you can grab some clothes or something…"_ Ashley tried again hoping the sound of her heart breaking wouldn't affect her resolve. No luck.

_"No it's ok… we're going back to my dorm, Sally's staying at some boy's place tonight"_

_"Oh…"_ Major lump swallow _"…cool"_ That was all Ashley could bear to hear without pulling over and begging Spencer not to go. She didn't but it wasn't beyond Ashley to actually do. She just wanted to be the bigger person; it was after all, her non-confession that caused all this tension in the first place.

They drove in silence for what seemed like forever. This was definitely new territory for these girls. The silence was killing Ashley so she started shuffling through her iPod looking for the appropriate song to score the moment. She couldn't help it, she was a music fiend and she needed to express herself without saying a word. Once Spencer heard the first note to the familiar tune she yanked the iPod away from Ashley's hand and turned it off.

_"What the F Spencer!!"_ Ashley said irritated. You could break the girl's heart but you better not mess with her iPod.

_"No! You don't get to do this!"_ Spencer said adamantly.

_"Do what? Break the precious awkward silence?"_ Ashley was really embracing the sarcasm today.

_"No Ash! You don't get to play your stupid Sia Fuller song and make me feel all guilty for not hanging out with you tonight"_ Spencer said furiously.

_"What are you talking about? I'm not trying to make you feel guilty"_ Ashley was truly lost _"… And Breath Me is not stupid!!"_ She said defensively.

_"You expect me not to know what it means when you play that song? Really? …and you don't get to be mad at me… not after tonight!"_

The night's events were beginning to weigh down on the littlest Carlin, but now she felt herself flailing as she was being hit by another wave of emotions. She was stunned to find that she still had a lot of anger within her. Spencer wasn't an angry person but she had by far spent her quota of rage for an entire year.

_"Spence I'm not mad… "_ Ashley said barely above a whisper, her eyes betraying her.

_"Good"_ Spencer was looking out the window trying to hide the pain in her own eyes.

_"It's just… I'm a little hurt right now… and it sucks because I can't talk to my best friend about it"_ Ashley's eyes began to tear.

_"…Maybe you should go back and talk to Sandy about it" _Spencer said bitterly.

_"Who?"_

_"The blonde chick from the bar… Wow you are a whore!"_

_"God! And you're a real a fucking saint aren't you? Aren't you the one going over to your idiot boyfriend's house to have angry sex?"_

_"God you're such an ass! I can't believe I ever thought…"_

Ashley pulls up to Patrick's house and cuts her off.

_"We're here! Go fuck your BOYFRIEND all night, it'll make you feel better!"_ Ashley's words hit a nerve with Spencer. The fury was unleashed. Back to square one.

_"Fuck you Ashley! Who the fuck do you think you are? Why do you get to fuck whomever you chose but you throw a tantrum when I want to have sex with my BOYFRIEND!!"_ Spencer's language was uncharacteristically foul, she HAD been hanging out with Ashley a lot.

_"You're right go and have sex with your lame ass BOYFRIEND! Why should I care? … Look at me and how much I don't care! … I'm going to go have sex with really hot people tonight!"_ She said it out of spite but she didn't really mean it. Not tonight at least.

Spencer got out of the car but not before telling her to fuck off.

_"Oh I will… Several times… I might even find a girlfriend tonight… one that isn't a fucking nut job like you!!"_ Spencer slammed the door in her face not willing to hear the rest of Ashley's hurtful rant. Nothing else was said.

Ashley sped off into the night not waiting to make sure Spencer got in ok, something she'd always done.

She didn't have sex with many attractive people that night. Instead she went home and cried into her pillow like she would've done if she were 16 again and hopelessly in love.

Spencer on the other hand DID have sex. She didn't even wait for Patrick to get them to her dorm. Spencer was angry, she had something to prove and to Patrick's delight his twin bed at his parents home would be the jury.

Unfortunately Spencer didn't prove anything that night, except what she already knew.

She felt terrible.

Empty.

The worst part was that she didn't have her best friend to talk to about this with because SHE was the reason for the pain.

It was Ashley's fault that she felt this bare.

I was Ashley's fault that she felt this terrified.

It was Ashley's fault that Spencer was in love with her and for that she couldn't forgive her.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys thanks a lot for the love! You guys made ME feel all warm and tingly even in MY breezy booty shorts!

-P.S. How new am I to this that when I got responsed like "PMS", I went home and sulked for a week. It was only after a few shots of tequila that I realized it meant "Post More Soon!" I hope!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 "Breath Me" Sia Fuller**

_"You have one new message… BEEP…._

_"Hey Spence it's me… Ashley… uhm just wanted to see how you were doing… I know things are weird between us but if you'd call me or answer my calls then we could… I don't know talk about it or something… yeah so call me back…pleeeeease"_

_…BEEP"_

Spencer noticed Ashley's raspy voice was hoarser than usual, Spencer assumed it was from partying non stop but her heart knew better.

_"You have one new message… BEEP…._

_"Hey little bear it's me… uhm I know, I haven't called you that in like forever… but yeah anyway…I'm kind of dying here you know? This is like the longest you haven't talked to me in forever… and I don't know… please call me… please?"_

_…BEEP"_

This time Spencer heard the desperation in Ashley's voice but she still wouldn't budge. She knew Ashley only resorted to pet names when she was desperate to get her way with the blonde. Spencer wasn't doing so well either, she'd confined herself to her bed and hadn't moved in three days. She was a mess but she wasn't ready to give in.

_"You have one new message… BEEP…._

_"Spencer… I know I said some pretty shitty things the other night… I just really want to apologize… please tell me what to do" Ashley stops for a second noticing her voice was breaking "… uhm your mom said you were sick… maybe I can bring over some chicken soup… from that place that you like… let me take care of you please … like before"_

_…BEEP"_

Spencer wasn't sick, but to the outside observer that would be the only justifiable reason she hadn't eaten or left her room in 5 days.

_"You have one new message… BEEP…._

_"Spencer what the FUCK?!?!… So you're just not going to talk to me anymore? You're just going to throw away… everything?" Ashley exhaled resignation in her voice "… but you promised… you promised me I wasn't going to lose you"_

_…BEEP"_

After a long morning battle, the tears threatening inside her were victorious. Those words, the promise that she'd made Ashley resonated in her heart, the ache becoming unbearable. When did she become so callous, so unforgiving, so unlike herself? Who was this unreasonable being that inhibited her body -who longed for her best friend yet refused to see her? The Spencer shaped pod wasn't even willing to admit her feelings to the vacant shell, not at first. After a week of brooding though, and the noticeable hole in her chest getting bigger, she gave up. She could no longer resist the inevitable. She was IN LOVE with her best friend … and she was miserable.

Spencer wondered if this was what love was SUPPOSED to be like? She'd always thought that when she fell in love it'd be like all the love songs she'd sang along to but never really grasped. Yet this felt nothing like what Gwen Stefani or Kylie Minogue sang about in their breezy tunes.

This felt more like the agony in a Coldplay song, the frustration of a Smiths tune and the insecurities of a The Cure track.

Spencer simply concluded that Pat Benatar was right. Love IS a battlefield, and Spencer was a wounded soldier on the precipice.

Colonel Carlin, let's face it she'd endured enough to earn the ranking of a top official, hadn't left her room in a week. She'd missed all of her classes, volunteer work and brunch with her mother. Instead she laid on her bed in the dark listening to her iPod muffling her tears.

_"Hey girl!"_ Spencer's promiscuous roommate walked into their dorm carrying a large box and a brown paper bag. Sally made it look easy, carrying the large box in 5-inch high heels and still wafting with grace. She was actually quite attractive; she looked like a 1940's pin up girl with her ruby red lipstick, her intricate brunette coiffure, her pale porcelain skin and her voluptuous figure. She was a Vargas girl come to life except with a lot of tattoos. _"How are you feeling?"_

Although Sally and Spencer hardly ever interacted due to their conflicting class schedules and Sally's even more chaotic sex to-do list, Sally was aware of Spencer's sudden mood change. She wasn't buying the flu excuse either, actually no one was. Spencer, as Ashley pointed out, was a bad liar. Yet Sally decided that since Spencer had been such a good roommate it was time for her to meddle, she was after all a psychology major, well this week at least.

_"Ok"_ Spencer managed to grumble out from underneath her mountain of pillows and sheets.

Spencer was devastated and unfortunately still very polite. She didn't have the heart to blow Sally off even though she'd just heard that heartbreaking message from Ashley. The message that sent her crashing back down from what little progress she'd made since the first night of the fight. She had up to this point and three days prior started eating, sure no one really knew the nutritional value of goldfish crackers but it was something. Better than nothing. Now though, she was back to nothing.

_"Well you look like shit."_ If one thing could be attributed to Sally was that she was brutally blunt …and she loved red heels. _"You sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital… I mean if you can't keep anything down for more than a few days you should really see a doctor"_

_"Sally my mom's a doctor… she said I'd be fine in a few days… I just need rest"_

_"Right. Doctor mom. Shouldn't she be here taking care of you or something?"_

_"No. She knows I need rest"_

_"Ok. Fine. I get your hint. So what do you want me to do with all this crap?"_

_"What crap?"_ Spencer finally peeks out from under her pillows to see that Sally is holding a big box and a brown paper bag with take out.

_"You should eat this while it's still warm… wait I didn't know Don Chuy's delivered?"_

Spencer unburied herself from her linen grave immediately upon hearing the name. She knew Don Chuy's didn't deliver. In fact Don Chuy's wouldn't deliver, it was like an hour drive just to get there. It was Ashley and Spencer's favorite Mexican hole-in-the-wall and both girls always made a day of driving up there whenever they'd been away from each other for too long. Plus, according to Ashley their chicken soup was 'kick ass'.

Although she'd deny it, Ashley was thoughtful too. Even though she knew Spencer wasn't sick, she wanted to make sure her friend had the appropriate healing supplements. Spencer wasn't hungry though, not even the wonderful smell of her favorite chicken soup that was penetrating the walls of the small dorm was enough to bring back her appetite. It actually kind-of made Spencer want to toss her crackers. Her goldfish shaped crackers.

_"Just leave it on the table… what's in the box?" _Spencer hesitated, afraid of the answer.

_"I don't know. It doesn't have a name or anything. Oh I love surprises, let's open it!"_

_"No!"_ Spencer shocked even her self. She hadn't said anything louder than a whisper for an entire week. She forgot the sound of her voice, yet she didn't remember it sounding that hoarse.

_"Why not? How else are we supposed to find out what's in the box? I don't know about you but my x-ray vision is out of commission today. Plus it could be for me! …Although I doubt rock royalty 'Aaahshley Daaahvies' would be special delivering boxes for me_" Sally pretended to gush at the mention of Ashley's name.

_"Ashley was here?__"_ Spencer felt her heart beat quicken.

_"Yeah I caught her outside. She looks even shittier than you. Maybe she gave you whatever you have" _Sally gave Spencer a suspicious smile. Spencer: oblivious. She was preoccupied with the whole Ashley being there thing.

_"What did she say?"_ Spencer whispered. Sally continued not hearing the last question.

_"Man that girl is hot! I mean even all sick… but she was wearing like the cutest Gucci sweat suit… Ahh she has like the best clothes! … Man I'm no rug-muncher but I'd totally fuck Ashley."_ Sally was purposefully pushing Spencer's buttons, although she probably WOULD sleep with Ashley. Wow Shocker._ "You think she'd fuck me? I mean… I heard she played for both teams… My friend Shelly told me that she heard from her Gay Nathan, that she and the Paramore girl… what's her name…little Paramore? Red head? Oh! and then there's the website… "_

_"Fuck!!!"_ Spencer sounded desperate. Sally was pleased at Spencer's angry tone. This encouraged her to press further._ "I'm sorry I just have a pounding headache"_ Spencer apologized.

_"No yeah sorry my bad… I forgot you were a doctor/preacher's kid… I know that you're not allowed to associate yourself with all that gay stuff…."_

_"WHAT!!!"_ Spencer was livid (and a little surprised that she could feel anything but hurt). How could Sally be so misinformed on so many levels?

_"…No yeah you're right to no longer be friends with Ashley… I mean she's fucking hot and the temptaion would be… you know? …"_

_"What is wrong with you? You know nothing about me! Don't you dare try and psychology 101 me! God you're an asshole!!"_

_"Wow and she speaks. By the way I am an asshole. And you're an idiot!_" Sally wasn't hurt she was pleased to get such a poignant response from the recently mute girl.

_"Why would you say those terrible things to me?"_

_"Why are you acting like such a bitch to your friend?"_

_"Fuck you! How would you even know??…."_ Angry Spencer wasn't polite.

_"Oh… I really don't like this new sulky ragging Spencer... she's kind of a bitch…"_ Sally was coy. The realization dawned on Spencer that she was divulging more information than any innocent bystander would be aware of.

_"Sally! …How would you even know?"_ Spencer demanded again.

_"So I've been hanging with the girl…"_

_"What?! Why?"_ Spencer was peeved and once again feeling a little betrayed, now by her roommate. Why was everyone keeping secrets from her and how dare she take Ashley's side?! It wasn't fair, Sally was HER roommate. She had to take Spencer's side it was in the 'dorm manual'... or was it 'roommate code'?

_"Well one night when you were pretending to be sick, she came by, I guess you didn't hear her knock… honestly though I don't think she knocked… anyway I found her on her way down and we went to get drinks…"_ She laughed _"My psychology 101 worked on her. I know everything…."_

_"Well I'm glad one of us is very well informed."_ Spencer said sarcastically.

_"Well kind of… but neither one of us know why you're so mad… I mean why WOULD you be so mad? It's not like she cheated on you or …eeewww fucked your boyfriend?"_ Sally cringed at the idea of Ashley having sex with a very inept Patrick.

_"I'm not mad!"_ Spencer defended.

_"No… you're just sitting in the dark crying and listening to that fucking song for an entire week… You're acting like a sixteen year old that's been dumped! She was JUST your friend right? You have more don't you?_" Spencer was contemplating Sally's words ignoring her question_ "…it's ok… we can get you new ones then"_

_"You've obviously never had an Ashley"_ Spencer defended. _"It's bigger than that"_

_"That's what she said… oh! that's funny" _Sally realized her joke within a joke and laughed.

_"What?"_

_"NO really… that's what SHE said"_

_"Who said what?"_

_"Ashley… when I psychology 101'ed her… she said "You've obviously never had a Spencer"_

_"What?"_

_"I don't know…I'm thinking psychology is NOT for me…"_

_"No shit"_

_"Whatever hoe… go talk to your friend… She's really fucking sad… it's scary, no one that hot should be that sad…" _Spencer rolled her eyes at Sally. She was done talking about Ashley. It stung too much to think of the brunette in pain. _"Fine! You're doing this to yourself… but if you don't get out of that bed by tomorrow I'm calling your mother."_

Sally left the dorm. She'd been drinking with Ashley all week; she didn't want to be around another 'Debbie Downer'. She knew though, that she'd ruffled Spencer's feathers enough for her to be out of bed in no time. Sally was smug that way.

After an hour and despite all of Spencer's feeble attempts to stay away from the box she caved. She walked over to the table and opened it. Spencer lost it.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know. "Enough with the angst!"

P.S. I just figured out how to put in Author's notes too! I was looking for a button that said "author's note." Hmm go figure!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 "Brown Eyes" Lady Gaga**

Spencer's heart sank into her stomach as she began to take every item out of the box. Picturing the brunette's tortured brown eyes as she filled the container made the hole in her chest cavernous and ignited a blaze, smoldering even the tinniest crevices.

Inside the box were a few seemingly mundane objects; Spencer's toothbrush, Mr. Teddy, Ashley's favorite sweatshirt, a copy of The Wedding Singer and a hand written letter. In the context of Spencer and Ashley's sphere though, they were a symbol of their long, tumultuous and amazing friendship (except for maybe the toothbrush, that was just a symbol of Spencer's good hygiene).

Yet, even the toothbrush had an effect on the brooding blonde, she was in fact immediately miserable as she took the dental tool out of the box. She thought that Ashley must've detested her so much that she couldn't even stand to have a measly plastic brush, HER brush, in her home. This made the fire burn just a little hotter in her heart shaped hole.

When Spencer took the sweatshirt out of the box she couldn't help but smile though. The memory of how this became Ashley's favorite sweater was a happy one. Before Spencer decided on the local University behemoth, she contemplated moving to Boston. This did NOT make Ashley warm and/or tingly and she made no effort to hide it. Sure Ashley was a brat, but it was Spencer's fault for coddling her, or at least that was her defense when the blue-eyed nurturer called her out. Spencer knew her decision to stay local would only please her best bud, so she wrapped the hoodie bearing the USC emblem and gave it to her as a gift. See? Spencer equals coddler. Spencer remembered Ashley's confused reaction upon opening the gift only to jump for joy when she realized that it meant she was staying. Ashley's overjoyed tearful reaction made up for the entire week of moping and making her listen to "Breath Me".

Spencer put the sweatshirt on and took in the sweet familiar scent before grabbing Mr. Teddy out of the box. She hugged him closely to her heart, trying to fill the void, remembering when she'd gotten him for Ashley.

Yes Ashley WAS a brilliant songwriter, even if she couldn't come up with a less obvious name for her favorite plush. She couldn't help it though, she was delirious and drugged up at the time.

A few years before, Ashley had been silently suffering from a pain in her side but refused to admit it. The reasons for her silence to this day are still unclear, work or maybe some kind of hospital phobia they all assumed. Actually, Spencer teased that she was probably afraid of the unflattering hospital gowns, but modest mouse Ashley assured her that EVERYTHING she wore was flattering. It wasn't until she collapsed on Spencer's bed from the unbearable pain in her abdomen and fever that they found out it was appendicitis. Luckily Spencer's mom, Dr. Carlin was there and they made it to the hospital just in time.

Spencer had never been this afraid to lose someone in her life. In fact she was at the hospital everyday during Ashley's brief stay, making sure THAT wasn't going to happen. Surely her 18 year old self wasn't aware of how routine an appendectomy was, nonetheless she was there nursing the sick baby back to health. Ashley might have been milking it a little too though. Luckily Spencer loved the idea of taking care of Ashley; it was nice for the self-sufficient heiress to need her for a change. Even better, since Aiden was out of town on a runway modeling tour across every strip mall in America, Ashley was all Spencer's to take care of. Strangely enough neither of them minded.

When Ashley was finally released from the hospital, Spencer got her Mr. Teddy so he could take care of her while the blonde was in class. Everyday for a few weeks Spencer would stop by after school only to find Ashley snuggled up to Mr. Teddy while in a prescription drug induced slumber. Even now, when Spencer would show up to Ashley's loft early enough to find the brunette still asleep she'd sometimes spot Mr. Teddy tucked under her arm. Spencer thought it was the most endearing thing ever, she even snapped a picture of it. In fact little did Ashley know that this was actually her picture ID every time she called the little rascal; which would explain the blonde's giggle every time she answered the phone. Ashley just assumed she had gotten into the sugar again.

The copy of Spencer and Ashley's favorite recovery movie was laying flat on the bottom of the box. The girls always watched The Wedding Singer when either of them was sick. They both thought it was hilarious and the best Adam Sandler flick since Happy Gilmore and Billy Madison. Ashley found comfort in the retro 80's music and Spencer found it quite amusing that the clueless Robbie kind of reminded her of Ashley, they were both ALL about the music. Both girls secretly agreed that Drew Barrymore was too cute.

Spencer suppressed a whimper at the memory of the two girls lounging in the Davies manor years before while Ashley strummed her guitar and played along with Robbie in the final scene as he sang to Julia and she sang to Spencer. Maybe Ashley wasn't the clueless "Robbie-like" one. If Spencer didn't notice the signs back then, then she must be the most naïve genius in the world.

Spencer held her breath and reached for the last item in the box. When Spencer finally took out the letter she braced herself for the worst. Ashley could be very callous with others and she was afraid of how much more she could hurt her now that they were clearly on a different stage in their friendship. Spencer braved her foreboding and opened the letter.

**Spencer,**

**I hope you can find solace in these once meaningful objects. Unfortunately I no longer can. Please take care of yourself.**

**Best regards,**

**A. Davies**

That was it? A bunch of sentimental crap in a box, a stupid pitiless letter and it was over? No longer friends? No more Ashley and Spencer?

Spencer lost it.

How could Ashley just disregard their friendship with such minimal consideration? Just, throwaway all the years of loyalty, love and friendship. Especially NOW, that there were confusing feelings involved. She couldn't just let HER do this. She knew she had to go talk some sense in to that crazy millionaire. Or slap her around. Whatever it took, it had to be done.

Just like the Tuesday before, Spencer was off.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry about the previous unintentional cliffhanger. I hope it wasn't too anti-climactic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- "Blue Light" Bloc Party**

Spencer made it to Ashley's in record time, sure she left a few street rats cowering in her path and a priest repenting his sins when she nearly took out his bicycle, but she made it.

Spencer knocked feverishly on Ashley's door. No answer. She pounded even harder.

_"Wow you look like shit."_

_"Kyla?"_

_"Oh thank god you're here… she wants to move"_ Kyla rolled her eyes at the dramatic scene taking place inside.

_"What?!"_

_"Wait what's in the box? You're not here to help her are you?"_ Spencer pushed herself past Kyla and into the swanky apartment_ "…and why are you in your pajamas? Does no one wear clothes in LA anymore?"_

Spencer stormed in to Ashley's bedroom furious once again. Seriously, Spencer should really consider switching sides, she's mad like all the time now. Ashley was unknowingly putting things into boxes.

_"You're moving now?"_

_"Spencer?"_

_"Here's your box of crap. I don't want it."_ Spencer threw the box on her bed.

_"Fine. I'll throw it out."_ The brunette was seemingly apathetic.

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" _Spencer raised her voice angrily.

_"I'm sorry WHAT? What's wrong with ME?"_ Ashley was incredulous.

_"Yeah… why are you acting like an asshole… leaving me stupid boxes and lying to my roommate? … And now you're moving?"_

_"I'm an asshole? Is that what you came over to tell me? Thanks you could've e-mailed me instead…"_

_"God! You're impossible…_" Spencer said frustrated.

_"I'm impossible? … I've tried my best here to avoid a scene! And look at you..."_

_"Well what do you want from me!? You leave me a box of all our memories and you expect me not to react!?"_

_"I'm surprised you care?"_ Ashley scoffed resentfully.

_"What!!? Of course I CARE!"_ Spencer yelled incredulously. She said it loudly in hopes that Ashley would really hear her.

_"Really? Because I decided that you're a really bad fucking friend… and bad friends don't care…" Ashley_ was being cruel now.

_"I'm a bad friend? … You're the one who…"_

_"I'm the one who…. told you one of the scariest things I've said my entire life!!…. And you blew me off Spencer!!… You rejected me… because… I'm gay? … Because it wasn't part of your perfect world? …"_ Ashley's anger subdued, her words callous now_ "You know… you pride yourself in being kind to others and you volunteer your time to the needy but it's sad because you're just a bigot… and…"_

_"God how can you say that?"_ Spencer interjected no longer angry just wounded. Her words were soft but assertive. _"…I didn't reject you! I love you… I just needed time… time to think about how things were going to be different now… but I realized that it doesn't have to change…."_

_"It HAS changed!"_ Ashley emphasized.

_"No it HASN'T!! I know I've been stubborn lately… but this is... STUPID… we've been friends forever, I'm allowed to screw up sometimes… and you're right I pushed you away, but I'm here now… I want to make things right…"_ Spencer implored.

_"You cant!"_

_"Why not?!"_

_"Because you can't come in here and just be like… 'ok let's just forget this week ever happened, forget the hell that I've put you through, the agony and rejection I made you feel!' …"_ She bit her lip trying to suppress the tears _"…You hurt me so bad"_ The tears came anyway. Slowly. _"… Friends aren't supposed to hurt you…"_

_"I know… I'm sorry, let me make it right… please?" _Spencer pleaded desperately.

_"I don't think you can… I…"_

_"Oh for fuck's sake! … Just kiss and make up already…" _Kyla interjected.

_"Kyla mind your own fucking business!"_ Ashley threatened, her fleeting vulnerability ceasing.

_"No Ash! You've been sulking here for a fucking week… swallow your pride and forgive her… you're going to anyway… just do it now so we can all be on our merry way… we will even pretend you put up a fight"_ She demanded knowingly.

Spencer looked at Ashley with hopeful tear stained eyes grateful for Kyla's intrusion. Ashley was quiet for a minute, looking intently in Spencer's eyes, looking for answers. Those eyes would be the death of her. She knew she'd forgiven Spencer the moment she walked into her loft, she just wanted to revel in the moment though. Appreciate the role reversal, having Spencer be the one apologizing to her. God knew she'd done her fair share of apologizing. She saw nothing but love, pain, hope and devotion in those eyes. She found her answer. Spencer NEVER looked at Patrick that way.

Spencer became anxious by the long pause so she approached the brunette. She took Ashley's uneasy hands into her own sweaty palms. Ashley was surprisingly nervous. She had to look away from the big blue orbs.

_"Ash…"_ the brunette raised her gaze from the floor to the pair of hands holding her own, gently squeezing them. _"Will you please forgive me?"_ Ashley looked up from their perfectly fitted hands to Spencer's beautiful penetrating eyes; those eyes would REALLY be the death of her. _"I promised you, you weren't going to lose me… and that includes you trying not to find me…"_ Spencer cracked a sheepish smile.

Ashley was done fighting it. Who was she kidding? She didn't' have the defenses to fight the smitten blonde. She caved and engulfed Spencer with the tightest embrace. A long lingering hold, that was worth an entire week full of anguish and rejection. They both relished that hug, their reward. This was more pleasing than most friendly embraces to any one else or any other pair of pals. A simple hug yet it sent currents of passion through both of them.

_"Awwwww!"_ Kyla cooed.

Both girls broke from the embrace realizing there was a third person in the room. It was a bit awkward but not for long.

_"Whatever Kyla."_ Ashley rolled her eyes. Spencer was still relishing the hug when she acknowledged the younger Davies.

_"Kyla! How long are you in town for? How's New York?"_ Spencer realizing she hadn't seen her in a month, pranced over to give Kyla a welcome back hug.

NOTHING.

All hugs were definitely NOT the same.

_"New York is cool. It's starting to get cold again though. Definitely not pajama weather."_

Both girls looked down and realized they were still in their pajamas. Kyla couldn't help but grin at the sight of both girls flushing with embarrassment.

_"Yeah well, that's what you get for moving to New York… you miss out on all the coolest trends"_ Ashley replied sarcastically.

_"Anyway! …" _Kyla childishly stuck out her tongue at her feisty sibling _"I flew in for Madison's party… I'll be here another week though"_

_"Oh right… The infamous white party"_ Spencer recalled.

_"I thought you said you flew out here to see your favorite sister?"_ Ashley whined.

_"I did! I came to see my favorite sister dance the night away at Madison's white party…"_

_"Whatever!"_ Ashley feigned hurt.

_"Oh Ashley I'm so glad we don't have to worry about you moving you anymore… I have to focus on my outfit for the party…" _with all the excitement of the hugging and hand holding Ashley forgot about her dramatic display of discontent.

_"…I wasn't moving!"_-Not very convincing there Davies-_"I was… going to donate some stuff to charity… Spencer and I went to Goodwill last week… and I thought they were in desperate need of… stuff!"_ Spencer smiled at her thoughtful friend, although not truly convinced.

_"Whatever…"_Kyla rolled her eyes in that special Kyla way _"Oh! I just thought of the best outfit!"_ Now she was gushing _"…Oh this is going to be so much fun! Madison has the hottest cousins… guys and girls!…"_ Oops. Way to go Kyla.

Ashley gave Kyla dirty look. The room became silent with awkwardness. Ashley wasn't ready to deal with this again.

_"Well those girls better be hot if I'm going to let them pounce all over MY Ashley"_ Spencer broke the silence. Ashley was surprisingly pleased with the response.

_"I know… Ashley has the worst taste in girls!" _again Kyla with the foot in her mouth. Spencer let the last comment roll off her back. She wasn't emotionally ready to fight again. Even, if Kyla knew all of Ashley's dirty little secrets. Of course she'd just learned about them 5 hours before.

_"You should've seen the last one…"_ Spencer scoffed

_"Alright! … Enough bonding at my expense… You out!"_ she pointed at Kyla _"… you, in the car!"_ She pointed at the confused blonde. _"…You owe me Ice Cream."_

_"Right."_

Spencer smiled remembering how easy it was to love her friend. And boy did she love her friend.

_"Wait!…"_ Spencer frolicked over to Ashley's bed and dug into the box. Sure enough, she pulled Mr. Teddy out from his cardboard cell and returned him to his rightful place at the head of the bed. _"There…"_

Grins all around.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 "Love Type Thing" Tegan and Sara**

_"Morning!!... I've come bearing gifts..."_ Spencer walked into her dorm carrying a box of doughnuts and coffee.

_"Boy... You're obnoxiously chipper this morning" _Sally was sitting on her bed, most likely cramming for some test. Cramming was Sally's forte. Mornings on the other hand were not. She was definitely no ray of sunshine in the morning.

_"Am not." _Spencer argued, but she couldn't help the huge grin plastered all over her face. She WAS obnoxiously giddy and she couldn't help it. She and Ashley had stayed up all night talking, eating ice cream and just reconnecting. She couldn't help it if the thought of Ashley made her smile. _"...Anyway I brought you some doughnuts as a peace offering... I was a jerk yesterday and I wanted to apologize."_ Spencer could pretty much get the Pope to forgive her for murder, especially if there were doughnuts involved. Although, Spencer really didn't need to ask for forgiveness Sally's behavior warranted Spencer's bitchy reaction.

_"Oh my god! You banged the hottie!!!"_

_"What!?… No... Patrick left a few days ago"_ Sally could definitely not be thinking what Spencer hoped she wasn't thinking.

_"Ha!... Ok Ewww no... For future reference please note that whenever I use the androgynous term hottie... I will never EVER be referring to Patrick..." _Sally was very amused by the prospect of the dweeby boy being in that category.

_"What? Why? Patrick is... Ok … then I don't know what you are talking about..."_ Spencer was trying her best to be clueless, but it was hard because she was VERY smart.

_"You and the Maxim cover girl. Your besty?... The girl with the amazing abs and the ass you can bounce quarters off of... The millionaire heiress with the buns of steel! The sexy girl me and the rest of the girls in Spielberg Hall would go gay for!"_

_"What?! No!... Why would you...?"_Again with the bad lying.

_"Oh come on don't play coy with me... I've seen the way she looks at you... all sexy and shit... and YOU with the fluttering lashes, shamefully flirting...it's obvious!"_

_"You're crazy! She's my best friend… and a girl... That's weird! We're just REALLY good friends"_ Spencer was testing the girl for a negative reaction. At this point she was past the point of denial, she needed to tell someone and it would probably be easier confiding in someone who was privy to the situation. Plus Sally was a psychology major, she'd be sensitive to these things.

_"Oh suck my left nut!... You can't pretend like it's not true... I mean everyone's noticed!! Come on there's a freaking website for crying out loud!" Or Not._

_"What? Who's... Website?"_

_"Please tell me you're kidding!"_

_"No..."_

_"You mean you've never heard of ? Don't you ever Google yourself?"_

_"No... Why? Do you?"_

_"Of course... Mostly hoping not to find naked pictures though... because 'I' don't hang out with famous party girls!"_

_"Well I Google Ashley all the time for like... reviews on her songs and stuff..."_

_"... And you haven't seen a website dedicated to you and Ashley? Spashley? There's like pictures and FanFic. You girls are like this year's SamRo and Lilo!"_

"Spashley?" awareness setting slowly, Spencer's eyes widened with realization- _"Oh my god! I thought that was like and add for Sea World! … No wonder people are always so nice to us, I just thought it was because of Ashley's outfits…"_

_"Well yeah probably mostly because of her 'outfits'… but wow… you really are Mary fucking Poppins aren't you?"_

_"You know?... I really think that you swear a lot... Like all the time!"_

_"Yeah well... at least I'm not a self loathing repressed homosexual who doesn't know she has the hots for her best friend!"_

_"Yes I do!"_ Spencer defended knowingly. Sally's eye's widened with excitement.

_"Ahhh! I can't believe that worked! Suck it professor Larson! Psychology is my bitch!"_ Sally was gloating, more than most licensed professionals would be allowed. Luckily she was still an undergrad.

_"Ok you're dumb! You didn't trick me... I forfeited that answer on purpose..."_ Spencer was quite calm even after her slight confession.

_"So you admit it?! You looooove Ashley?!"_

_"No… Yes… maybe? …._" Spencer cringed at her response.

_"Come on blondie, out with it… this is no time to be fickle!"_ Sally was very excited, the real live romantic comedy was unraveling right before her very eyes and she was aware of the large role she'd played in that development. She was quite proud.

_"I don't know what it is…but… I know that I've never felt this way about anyone before… and … I don't know… sometimes I just want to… grab her and kiss her…"_ Spencer blushed at her spontaneous frankness.

_"Damn girl, you've got it bad!" _Spencer was awkwardly silent, suddenly feeling vulnerable, waiting for Sally's approval. Desperately needing for her to tell her it's O.K. _"I think it's cute!"_ She smiled at the relieved blonde.

_"Really?"_

_"Oh my god YES! … You guys are really HOT together… and SO sweet… Ugh! Like annoyingly sweet…"_ Sally was being jealous but in a good way.

_"Sorry… I'll do my best not to be ANNOYINGLY sweet around you"_ Spencer smiled at the thought of her being sweet with Ashley. It made her stomach tickle. That's when she realized she DID know what Gwen Stefani was singing about. This made her smile even wider.

_"Ahh I'm so excited! I can't wait to tell my Gay Luis about this... He's like the biggest Spashley fan!"_

_"No! Sally you can't tell anyone about this!"_ Spencer was suddenly panicked.

_"What?! Why?!"_

_"Because! … You can't!"_

_"Are you kidding me? … This is so HOT! You owe it to the universe to put it out there!"_

_"No Sally! …Don't you think I should talk to Ashley about this before the 'universe' blogs about it on some website? …"_ Spencer was trying to reason with her over enthused confidant _"…I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way?"_

_"Are you kidding?! Believe me! She does! Maybe you can't see it but I can... She's like a puppy... A really RICH puppy... Who just wants to be with you and give you love and follow you everywhere… she PRACTICALLY told me!"_

_"You don't know Ash like I do though... I mean I really thought she was in love with Aiden and it turns out she's gay!"_

_"Well, we all really thought that you were in love with…"_-cringe-_"Patrick and it turns out you're gay too!"_ Sally refuted._ "… which explains a lot"_

_"Oh my god! …I'm gay!"_ The realization insidiously settling in Spencer's brain.

_"Uhmm yeah? … Welcome to the conversation"_ Sally was confused.

_"No you don't get it! … I've been dealing with having feelings for my best friend that's a girl! …Now I'm gay too!"_

_"That's kind of how it goes hun…"_

_"Oh my god! …Oh my god oh my god oh my god!"_ Spencer started panicking and her breathing became instantly erratic. This _may_ have been a little too much for the blonde.

_"Spencer it's ok… you don't have to be gay yet…" _Sally got up from her bed and hurried towards the hyperventilating blonde, attempting to soothe her anxiety _"don't focus on stupid labels… focus on your feelings for Ashley… on how happy she's going to make you… and how happy you're going to make her… this is GOOD remember? "_

Sally was being sincere and Spencer's breathing subdued again. After a few moments of silence and several one handed back rubs from Sally, Spencer was calm. Her expression changed from worry to ease.

_"…Plus Ashley already told everyone SHE was gay… no one's going to care about you anymore… they're probably just going to expect it or think you're doing it for attention… Ooops I'm sorry did I rain on your big gay parade "_ Sally added that part sarcastically for humor but it brought the pensive blonde back from her daze.

_"You're right… Oh my god you're so fucking right!"_ Sally wasn't expecting this reaction. She was quickly her smug self again.

_"Of course!"_

_"No you're right… Ashley was so brave to go through this all by herself and here I am freaking over it, when I know she'll be there with me… God you're so unbelievably right!"_

_"No really, I know… remember you're not the only genius here?"_ Spencer smiled a grateful smile

_"Thank you…"_

_"You're welcome… I think I've earned my doughnut!"_ - Sally went to grab a doughnut from the box -_"Ok so… when are you going to do IT?"_ Sally asked while making a suggestive gesture with the hole of the doughnut and her finger. Sally wasn't always this sensitive or perceptive with others. She needed a break from all that compassion she was feeling. It was exhausting.

_"Sally!"_ Spencer yelled embarrassed.

_"Fine! You're such a prude! … So when are you going to TELL her?"_

_"I don't know… I haven't really thought about what I'm going to say…"_

_"Ah! This is why I can't do the chick thing you know? There's always talking and emotions involved… and why do they always want to know what you're thinking?! … With a guy you don't have to say anything you can just take off your clothes and it's all good"_

_"Well Ashley IS kind of like a guy…"_

_"Well there you go… just take your clothes off and you're good"_

_"Sally I can't do that, she's my best friend… we have to talk about this… I can't just take off my clothes… it's more complex than that… and as much as I'd like to believe you… I'm still not sure she feels the same way"_

_"Fuck you're stubborn…and such a chick! … Whatever, you're going to have to TALK to her soon…"_

_"I know…"_ Spencer resigned to her fate.

_"When are you going to see her again?"_

_"Not till Saturday" _Spencer found that she was upset by the lengthy gap.

_"Really? … Don't you guys see each other like every night?"_

_"Not EVERY night… But I have a lot of catching up to do from my week 'off' and her sister is in town… so she'll be out with her"_

_"Oh Kyla?! I love when she's does cameos on that reality tv show… she's so funny!"_

_"Yeah Kyla is her sister's… sister"_

_"Nice"_ Sally sarcastically complimented Spencer on her keen observation _"… anyway so what's happening Saturday night?"_

_"Oh our friend Madison is having this white party thing. We have to show up wearing a white outfit… and"_

_"Oh my god that's perfect! That's when you'll tell Ashley… I'm going to make you look sooo HOT in white that even if she were stupid enough to want to, she won't be able to reject you…"_ Sally's eyes were wide with excitement, a look unfamiliar to Spencer.

_"Wow! I'm a little scared right now._" She wasn't kidding.

_"You should be!"_ Neither was she.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- "Say Hello to the Angels" Interpol**

Saturday night had been a long time coming. Spencer was a wreck on the days leading up to the big day. It really didn't help that Sally had drawn a big countdown calendar on the white board hanging above their community desk, and she'd cross out each number every morning religiously. Sally was really excited, maybe even more than Spencer who looked a little catatonic at times. In fact she'd been so excited about giving Spencer a 'sexy' makeover that she'd come home everyday and make her try on about 60 different outfits while trying out different palettes of makeup. It wasn't until Thursday night that Sally settled on the perfect outfit for Spencer's 'Big Evening-O-Sex and Seduction' (of course, she kept the event name to herself). Luckily for Spencer she also had a lot of make-up work to distract her from the coming occasion, but even then she found it difficult to concentrate.

_"Wow! I am AHHH-mazing!"_ Sally gushed. If she could, she'd pat herself on her back.

_"Really?"_

_"Oh my god I'd fuck you myself!"_ Spencer had spent enough time with the girl that past week that she learned how to ignore most of her colorful comments.

_"I don't know… I'm not sure I feel comfortable in this outfit"_

_"Spencer you look fucking hot… stop fishing for compliments…"_

_"No, I'm serious. I don't know how confident I feel about wearing something like this…"_

_"I have a theory about that…"_

_"What, me wearing a tiny white dress?"_

_"No. Confidence… I think confidence is stored in fat…"_

_"What?!"_

_"No really… let me show you" _- Sally pulled Spencer away from the mirror and to the window- _"You see that girl over there?"_ Sally pointed out the window to an unsuspecting co-ed wearing boots with fur.

_"Yeah… what about her?"_

_"Well you see… that girls ASS, that girl's ass gave her the confidence to wear those boots!"_

_"Sally! … That's terrible!"_ Spencer cringed at her roommate's superficiality.

_"Tell me I'm wrong… look at you… you look gorgeous, like, insanely hot! … You have like zero body fat and NO confidence!"_

_"Wow you're a genius…is that going to be the topic for your thesis?"_

_"It might…"_

_"Oh yeah? …Well what about Ashley? She has the most amazing body and the confidence to go along with it…"_ It was strange how Spencer's mind went straight to the image of Ashley's heavenly body. Now that she admitted her feelings to herself it was easier for her to indulge in that picture. A freedom she enjoyed often.

_"Well Ashley is an unusual case… She's what we call 'a millionaire'… she gets her confidence from bathing in a pool filled with hundred dollar bills"_

_"Wow you're special…"_ Spencer nodded her head, concerned that Sally might actually believe her own theory.

_"…and you're late… cab's here…"_ Sally pointed to the cab that was just pulling up right outside their dorm. Spencer shot Sally a panicked look._ "…Ugh you look great! Go!"_

_"Thank you!"_

_"…maybe you should stop by a drive thru and grab a cheeseburger… you know, to stock up on the confidence… "_- Spencer gave Sally a disapproving look before dashing out the door- _"I want details!"_ She shouted before the door slammed shut _"… Shit with all that work I deserve a video"_ Sally laughed at her own joke.

****

**Ding. Dong**

_"Spencer use your key!"_ Ashley yelled from the bathroom where she was putting on the final touches of her make up.

_"Oh! So are you going to tell her tonight?"_ Kyla asked from the other end of the phone.

_"Ky…"_

**Ding. Dong**

_"Spencer! … Ugh I'm telling you that girl has been acting weird lately…"_ Ashley got up from her perch on the bathroom counter, grabbed her white vest from the chair and started towards the buzzing door.

_"Oh! Maybe she knows…"_

_"Kyla we are sooo not having this conversation right now, plus shouldn't you be leaving soon?"_ Ashley was midway putting on her vest, buttons would be dealt with later. Maybe Spencer could help.

_"Ha! I'm on my way… just called to make sure your late ass was on time…"_

**Ding. Dong**

_"Spen… Aiden!"_ Ashley said surprised when she opened the door and there was a beefy boy wearing all-white standing at her doorway. Not at all looking like a Spencer.

_"Hi"_ Aiden grinned.

_"Aiden? Oh this is going to be good!" _Kyla excited by her primo hearing range.

_"You're an idiot…"_

_"Huh?"_ Aiden not surprisingly confused. It was a good look for him, that's probably why he wore it so often.

_"Sorry… Kyla."_-She pointed to the phone in her hand- _"Hanging up now."_

_"No wait! Just leave me on spea…."_ Ashley hung up before she could finish that brilliant thought.

_"Aiden what are you doing here?"  
_

_"Hey baby… Aren't you happy to see me?" _Aiden planted a kiss on her cheek and handed Ashley a white rose.

_"Sure. Still a phone call would've been nice too" _Ashley found unexpected visits other than Spencer's to be a nuisance.

_"Ha that's funny… Tonight's the white party…. Why would I have to call my date?"_

_"Well I don't know about your DATE but you should've called ME to tell me you were coming"_

_"You are my date baby…"_

_"Aiden… we're broken up remember? … And don't call me that"_ Ashley cringed at the pet name.

_"Yeah but we break up ALL the time… then you get bored and we're back together again"_

_"Ugh… Don't you think if I were bored yet I would've called you?"_

_"Hmm I figured you forgot… It happens so often I forget when you call too."_

_"Wow that's… SAD… "_

_"Nah… it's what we do…"_

_"Aiden… listen to me… We're done! Broken-up! Over! Finished! No more! Get it?"_

_"Baby! Don't be so difficult…"_ Aiden walked over to Ashley so that they were merely inches apart _"We're hot together…"_ Ashley began to consider how less difficult her life was before she resigned to her feelings for Spencer. He was right. They were hot together, but her and Spencer…

_"Spencer. Wow!"_ Aiden looked like he could eat Spencer with a spoon as she unknowingly walked into the loft and interrupted the scene idly taking place. Who could blame him though, Sally was right, she was AMAZING and Spencer looked gorgeous. Not that she wasn't beautiful before, but tonight in that skin tight strapless white dress, red heels and matching lipstick, Spencer looked utterly SEXY! Her flawless tan, which Sally meticulously sprayed on, worked perfectly to contrast the dress and the red lipstick. Her hair up; in one of Sally's infamous coiffures, only accentuated her toned arms and her elegant neckline. The elaborate smoky eye shadow over her blue gaze made her look unbearably sultry. Everyone with a pulse would have to agree that Spencer Carlin was absolutely breathtaking. At least Ashley WOULD, since she literally lost her breath.

_"Oh MY God!"_ Ashley managed to breath out not able to wipe the drool off fast enough. She was speechless, stunned by how incredibly hot Spencer looked. She stopped breathing for about a minute. Her heart stopped beating for another two minutes.

_"Aiden? … Wow…I'm sorry… the cab is waiting… I'll just be down…"_ Spencer rambled then started walking away.

_"Spencer wait!"_ Suddenly Ashley found her voice and began to follow after the blonde.

_"Hey no… it's ok… I get it…"_ Spencer was a little upset, she'd walked in on what she thought was a reconciliation that resulted in a half dressed Ashley and an extremely touchy Aiden. Spencer was more of a pessimist than she was given credit, most optimists would see it as a half-naked Ashley. Then again, she DID just think she lost HER girl to the gorilla even though she was wearing THAT. Silly Spencer. Ashley pulled Spencer back into her loft.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"The cab is waiting… I'll just wait til your done…"_ Spencer was embarrassed and hurting. She couldn't look at Ashley in the eye.

_"Score! This is my lucky night…"_ Aiden was bred for making moments even more awkward.

_"No it's not…"_ She gave Aiden a patented Davies death glare _"Aiden was just leaving…"_

_"What?"_ He was still clueless.

_"Aiden…Fuck!…" _-Deep breath- _"I'm gay! …We're never getting back together… so you should just leave"_ This made Spencer look up from the floor with a bright smile on her face.

_"Yeah right like I haven't heard that before!"_

_"Ha!"_ Ashley couldn't suppress the laugh. Aiden HAD probably heard that before.

_"Ash you're kidding right?"_

_"No I'm not" _She looked him in the eye making sure he understood.

_"No it's true! She's a big ol' butch…"_ Spencer interjected while winking at Ashley. Oh my, Ashley might have died just then. The good kind of death, you know, where the Victoria's Secret Angels look like Spencer.

_"Sweeeet. Threesome!"_

_"Ugh! Aiden get out of my house you perv! …"_ Ashley shoved Aiden out of her door with all her might. As if she'd ever let him taint HER dear sweet Spencer. Plus she was done talking to dumb walls. _"We're done! … And please forget where I live!"_ She shouted from inside her loft while double locking the door.

_"Ash, that was mean"_ Spencer scolded Ashley, sort of.

_"No! That was fun… plus did you see how he was looking at you all disgusting and pervy… threesome… as if!"_

_"Are you jealous?"_ Spencer teased, sort of.

_"…no… You can have him if you want… if that's what you want…"_-looking Spencer right in her smoky blue eyes-_"IS that what you want?"_

**Ring. Ring.**

Both girls were startled by the sudden interruption.

_"Oh crap it's the cab driver, he's waiting downstairs! Let's go!"_ Spencer started jetting for the door as fast as her skin tight dress will let her move. Ashley still not moving, it was just a cab, they COULD call another one. _"Oh wait… your vest is undone… here" _Spencer stopped in front of Ashley and started buttoning her vest. Not exactly how she imagined but still, as Aiden would so eloquently put it, 'SCORE!'

_"…"_ Ashley was struggling with words, it wasn't much help that her pesky heart kept acting up._ "…Spencer?"_ Spencer looked up at her pensive friend. Oh wow she looked even better from that angle. _"You look really fucking HOT in that dress"_

_"Thanks" _Oh look Spencer is blushing; it's the same color as her lipstick too.

_"You know for a straight girl…"_ Ashley added hoping not to make her friend uncomfortable.

_"Right…"_ Except not really, she thought.

_"Spencer?"_

_" Yeah?"_ Hoping for something more, wishing she didn't have to be the one to say it.

_"We really need to get you a new ring tone…"_

_"Ash!"_ Frustrated on so many levels.

_"Seriously! Who has like an actual ring as their ring tone? I write music for a living… that's like a slap in my face…"_ Ashley joked

_"Ash! The cab! Let's go!"_

_"Fine!"_

Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and they walked out of her loft fingers entwined. Yeah it was going to be a good night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- "Passenger Seat" Death Cab for Cutie**

The girls swaggered right up to the cab hand in hand just in time to catch the driver before he drove off. Of course when Tim from Ohio, cab driver since 2009 saw the two heavenly sights approach his vehicle he immediately pulled over. After thanking his god and resetting the meter he let the girls in with nothing but a grateful smile. It was Tim's third day as a cab driver and he was certainly starting to enjoy the perks of working in L.A.

_"Sorry I almost left you there Spencer, I thought you changed your mind or something"_

_"No… It's ok Tim… it's our fault, we took too long"_

_"Well you gals are definitely worth the wait"_ He smiled sheepishly through the rearview mirror.

_"You know this guy?"_ Ashley whispered skeptically into Spencer's ear. 'This guy' looked kind of shady for Ashley's liking, plus the way he was looking at Spencer didn't sit right with her.

_"Well… I mean sort of… we just met on the way over here…"_ She whispered back to Ashley.

_"Ugh do you really have to socialize with everyone? I mean do you really have to be nice to the creepy cab driver? Is that necessary?"_ Ashley scolded Spencer under her breath.

_"Must you be such a snob? … Plus there's nothing about him that's creepy…"_ she hushed defensively.

_"Oh yeah what about that stupid mustache? That's creepy! …Everyone knows that mustaches are for creeps and cops!"_ That actually hurt Ashley's throat to murmur with so much excitement.

_"So where are you gals off to in Malibu? I see you're wearing all white… are ya going to a special all white event?"_ Tim intruded unsuspectingly.

_"Yes we are"_ Spencer answered sweetly.

_"That's very perceptive of you Tim"_ Ashley added. He just smiled. He was new to the California sun and sarcasm.

_"Why are you being like that?"_ It was Spencer's turn to silently scold Ashley.

_"Like what?"_

_"Like a jerk, you don't even know him…"_ she hissed.

_"…Because he's creepy! … Come on, what grown man says 'GALS'? … Plus he's looking at you all gross… I don't like it…"_ Ashley defended quietly.

_"Ash…"_ Spencer glowered at the petulant brunette taking command of the battle.

_"…Ok forget it I'm sorry… I really don't want to fight…especially over some stupid creepy cab driver"_ Ashley resigned. Spencer had that affect on the her, the one that made her seemed like she was whipped. She was.

_"Fine..."_ Spencer ended the whispering battle with an audible concession.

_"What was that Spencer?"_ Tim asked enthusiastically

_"uh…I said; it's a FINE night isn't it?"_ Ashley rolled her eyes at Spencer's lame cover up.

_"Lovely… I must say, you gals have it made living in this nice city with great weather all the time… back home in Ohio we'd be wearing more layers this time of year, but you know that already Spencer…"_

_"What the hell, did you tell him your whole life story?"_ Ashley started quietly but Spencer just glared at her, stopping whatever sarcastic remark she'd conjured up from surfacing.

_"You know what they say though…"_ Tim continued unaware of Ashley's disapproval _"Ohio Today…"_

_"Ohio tomorrow…"_ Spencer finished cheerily.

_"What does that even mean?"_ Ashley bemused. _"…Hey! You know what else they say? … Charles Manson was from Ohio!"_ Ashley added her little nugget of information.

_"Ash!"_

_"What? It's true…I saw it on E!... he was pretty creepy too"_ Ashley defended innocently.

_"What is the matter with you?"_ She barely managed to murmur.

_"I don't know I'm sorry…"_ Right, like Ashley didn't know that the sexual tension with Spencer was making her all kinds of crazy. Plus the added jealousy and that ridiculously tight dress made her nuttier than a goat in heat. If you've ever seen a goat in heat you'd empathize with Ashley. _"Will you forgive me please?"_ Spencer was no fool. She knew she'd suffered that week during Ashley's absence. She wasn't prepared to relive that again. That didn't mean she couldn't milk the groveling a little longer though.

_"I don't know… "_ Spencer feigned disinterest.

_"Pleeeeaaase! I'll wash your Vespa® tomorrow…."_

_"Hmmmm…"_ The thought of Ashley lathered up in soap and probably a wet t-shirt on a Sunday, 'God's day', was quite appealing. It was definitely like going to church only sexier. Maybe it was nothing like going to church, but it sounded like a lot more fun.

_"…Come on… I even have something pretty you."_

_"What?"_ Spencer's eyes widened with a beam. She was such a big kid. She loved presents (although who doesn't love presents). She even forgot all about drawing out the groveling.

_"Ha! I knew that'd work!"_ Ashley said smugly.

_"…What, now you carry gifts in your purse in case you act like a jerk and need to make things better? ...Wow how big IS that purse?"_ Spencer smirked.

_"Wow look at you being all funny… I'll take that as a NO on the gift then?"_

_"No wait…"_ Ashley was pleased at how well she knew her BFF. She hesitated a few moments then caved in. She hadn't intended on giving it to her just yet but the moment called for a tension breaker and what better way to break tension than with presents.

"_Ok so this might be a little cheesy but…."_ Ashley timidly handed Spencer a blue Tiffany's box.

_"First of all… nothing from Tiffany's can ever be cheesy and second of all…"-_handing the box back_-"I can't accept this… it's too much…"_ Ok so Spencer was more of a homemade Popsicle stick present kind of girl. Too bad arts and crafts were definitely not Ashley's strong suit.

_"Spencer! … Ugh! 'First' of all you haven't even opened it, it could be a stupid key chain for all you know. I mean it's not, but still … and 'second' I'm a millionaire! It's REALLY not too much…"_

_"Oh My God you're a millionaire!?"_ Spencer pretended to be shocked _"…seriously though, you know how I feel about expensive gifts… I want our friendship to be on an even level… and I can't buy you these kinds of presents, so it's not fair…"_

_"Yes it is… because the stuff you give me is priceless"_ It was true. Mr. Teddy had gotten Ashley through some tough times. He WAS priceless. Spencer gave Ashley one of her special smiles, the kind where the twinkle in her eyes sparkled a little bluer. _"… So just take it because I'm trying really hard to win you over with my cash"_

_"You don't have to try… you've already won"_ Ashley felt the temperature inside the cab get a little muggier. Must've been the reason why her face was suddenly flushed.

_"uh…Good... Now take it"_ she mustered the words through her dry mouth.

_"Fine… but I'm not going to like it…"_ Spencer opened the little blue box cradling a shiny platinum friendship bracelet. Gasp. It was so pretty and sparkly Spencer could hardly contain her excitement. _"…Ashleeeey!!!!"-_She squeaked and her grin grew wider_-"I love it! This is sooo sweet!"_

Tiffany's Platinum Bracelet: 1, Kraft Macaroni Bracelet: 0

_"Oh good…"_ Ashley sighed a breath of relief. _"I know things have been weird with us lately and I just want you to know that you're very important to me… like number one… and no matter what happens just know that I love you and care about you and need you, like all the time, which you already know, and I really hope that…. you feel the same about me…"_ Ashley's discourse was flawlessly executed, it had to be, she'd practiced it at home in front of the mirror enough times that she could've said it backwards. Spencer was so overwhelmed by the touching moment that her eyes began to water before she engulfed her friend in one of their special hugs. The kind that made Ashley forget how to breathe and Spencer's skin shiver; both in the good ways.

_"I do… Of course I do… Thank you! You don't know what this means to me…"_

_"Sure I do… it means…"_

_"Spencer it's your birthday!?"_ Tim interrupted and Ashley could've strangled the nice but meddling cabbie.

_"Nope… I just have the best Ashley in the whole wide world!"_ Spencer muffled from Ashley's neck. Ashley grinned her happy grin and even forgave Tim. Spencer pulled away from their embrace, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks as she put her new buddy bracelet on.

_"Spencer! You're crying…."_

_"Sorry, you know I'm a big sap…"_

_"Yeah well stop it… you're going to ruin your gorgeous… make-up"_ Ashley took out a tissue from her purse and started dabbing the tears from Spencer's cheek. Spencer blushed under Ashley's comforting touch biting her lip to suppress a wide smirk. Oh yeah she definitely had some confessing to do tonight. Ashley paused a brief moment, taking in Spencer's genuinely beautiful exterior. She savored the moment, enjoying their mutual happiness and feeling the blue twinkle in Spencer's stare. _"You really do look amazing tonight…"_

_"Thanks…"_ Wow a blush on top of a blush. That's new. Sally was definitely getting something nice for Christmas this year. "…Actually…"

"We're here gals" Perfect timing there, Mr. Cab driver.

_"Thanks Tim"_ Spencer was thankful on many degrees, mostly because she realized that the cab to the big white party wasn't the right place for amorous confessions. But before a flustered Spencer could reach for the door handle and let her self out Ashley seized her soft but firm shoulder.

_"Spencer are you sure you want to do this?"_ Ashley asked suddenly panicked.

_"Of course why wouldn't I?"_ Spencer was puzzled by Ashley's bizarre polar behavior. First she was grumpy, then flirty, then sappy and now kind of crazy, in a cute way of course.

_"Well… there's going to be like a hundred guys drooling all over you tonight… and you know?"_

_"What? … Jealous?"_ Hoping. Praying for a yes.

_"Well… no."_ Yes. _"I mean this outfit is sooo not right for fighting guys off of you"-_pointing at her barely there getup _-"and you're definitely not dressed for the occasion either so…"-_acknowledging Spencer's even more revealing dress- _"… I mean you have a boyfriend that's all… I'm just looking out for Patrick…"_

_"Why? You hate Patrick…"_ Spencer said nonchalant.

_"No I…yes… yes I do… I'm sorry…"_ Ashley winced_ "How did you know?"_

_"That my best friend hates my boyfriend? … Hmmm I don't know"_

_"I'm so sorry… I mean I don't HATE him… I just… don't like his corny jokes"_

_"His jokes are pretty corny"_ Oh no Spence. Don't give Ashley fuel to keep going. Too late.

_"Yeah… and like he always thinks he's right you know? …Even though like, I can be the scientist of cereal he would still try and tell me that he knows more about cereal than me… I mean… I DON'T hate him… I'm sorry…"_ Ok so Ashley was definitely not a member of the 'I heart Patrick' fan club. Members: One; Patrick. Spencer just wore a button and got the newsletter, she made donations though.

_"Scientist of cereal?"_

_"What? It's a thing... probably..."_

_"It's ok… I don't need my best friend to love Patrick…It's ok if you don't like him"_

_"Yeah… all that matters is that you… uhm... love him…"_ That hurt Ashley more than she thought it would to say it out loud. _"…So ill try just for you. Even though he thinks he's smarter than me and tries to be condescending… I mean you're like a hundred times smarter than he is and you're NEVER condescending…"_ Ok so Ashley was pushing it a little. But it felt so nice to get it off her chest, maybe now Spencer would realize what a lame dude he really was.

_"I'm sorry… I won't make you guys hang out anymore… promise"_ Spencer made a promise she knew she would definitely keep.

_"It's ok… I just think you're amazing and deserve someone just as amazing as you…"_ And for the millionth time that night Spencer blushed, luckily she was wearing the correct color palette to go along with the flush of her cheeks. Something Sally probably considered in her make up decisions.

_"Awww you're really working the Hallmark tonight…"_ Spencer teased trying not to read too much into her wishful thoughts, because she would. Her mind would start to believe what everyone else seemed to already know. And then it would just be TOO perfect, and Spencer was smart enough to know there was NO such thing.

_"Yup… Because you're going to have to be nice if I start dating a dumb blonde." _See! Ashley was obviously only joking though, since the only blonde she was interested in was no dummy.

_"Right…."_ And with that, Ashley shoved Spencer right back into her tiny hetero closet. Bursting her wishful bubble in the process. Stupid Sally, what did SHE know about Ashley and her feelings?

_"Anyway… I'm still thinking about Patrick here… Are you sure you want to go in there?"_

_"Hey! I didn't let Sally torture me so that I can only see the inside of a cab… plus I'm buying you a drink after this thoughtful gift you gave me"_ Spencer's smile was bittersweet.

_"You're buying me a drink at the open bar? Thanks… but don't worry…"_ Ashley picked up her right wrist from her lap _"…you already gave me my gift"_ and showed her an identical bracelet hanging from it.

_"Wow I'm so sweet"_ Spencer smiled wholeheartedly this time.

_"The sweetest"_ Ashley beamed _"Ok fine let's go… but don't say I didn't warn you!"_

_"Bye Tim!"_ Spencer gleamed while scooting out of the cab.

_"Later Timmy_" Ashley added.

Tim watched as the matching girls walked away and into the massive hall overlooking the ocean. He couldn't help but thank his god once again for the two beautiful angels that just stepped out of his cab and away from his life. Tim was such a sad romantic, he really needed to get laid.

* * *

**A/N: **Aww can you hear that? That's my heart filling with joy! Thanks for all the love. Sorry about this chappter I know it's kind of lame. I think I was drunk when I wrote it.

P.S. I'm pretty sure no one say's "Ohio Today, Ohio Tomorrow." I made that up. But it made me giggle uncontrolably everytime I read it that I had to keep it in there, see I WAS probably drunk. So if you're from Ohio don't damn me, but hey please feel free to use it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-"Starstruck" Santogold**

Spencer walked in to the massive hall with an apprehensive Ashley right behind her. Apprehensive only because she couldn't stand to watch all of the guys drooling and pouncing all over her sweet, although scantily clad, Spencer. Even the cab driver had been making eyes at HER blonde the whole way up there. Ashley figured it would only be a matter of minutes before Spencer took her advice and ran off with someone just as amazing as her, someone that wasn't Ashley.

_"Oh my god! Finally! … Jesus Christ Spencer! You look fucking HOT!"_ So apparently Kyla found the bar early.

_"Hey Kyla. Thanks. You look great yourself."_ Spencer blushed as Kyla greeted them with a kiss on the cheek. Ashley rolled her eyes, if Kyla noticed, then the 'more attractive than Patrick' boys were merely moments away from flooding Spencer with attention. The odds were really working againts her.

_"No seriously. Wow"_ Motor-mouth Kyla was finally lacking words. Ashley on the other hand had a few choice words for her half-sister. What the hell was Kyla thinking, making all that fuss? It was only going to make the guys come faster. No seriously they had like a sixth sense for these kinds of things (i.e. hot girls). She would know, she was one of a few breast-bearing members blessed with this gift as well as cursed by it's burden. Sometimes she'd even set off her OWN internal alarm. Spencer was right. She WAS like a guy.

_"Hola muchachas! Damn girl you look hot…."_ Madison rushed towards the girls apparently she found the bar too. She stopped in front of Spencer and made her turn so she could inspect her outfit. It was definitely Madison approved.

_"Thanks."_ Spencer was not used to this much attention, especially not when she was around her sultry other half. Ashley's hoochie wear was usually the one getting all the interested glances.

_"No seriously mija, you look good."_ Madison reassured.

"Yes, Yes she's hot! Aiden noticed! The cab driver noticed! Hell even the 80 year-old elevator attendant noticed! Let's move on!" Ashley festered inside her brain, hardly able to contain herself from actually blurting out her frustration. Why were people just beginning to notice what she knew 5 years before? Sure she was revealing a little more skin but Spencer had always been hot, and beautiful and amazing and all of the above. Why was the world suddenly waking up to Spencer's hotness? Especially now, that she was that much closer to getting the girl all to herself.

All three white clad gals and a red dress wearing Madison (it was her party she cheated on purpose) walked further into the already grooving hall. The place was packed with people dancing and grinding to some funky Latin beats. It was quite the happening shindig. The place was huge too, it was decorated with beautiful white orchids and glowing centerpieces on the few tables set out for mingling. The ceiling hung an enormous crystal chandelier and white streamers from it. White balloons were hopping around the dance floor along with white sweaty heated bodies. The bar was raging with colorless characters trying to get their drinks before the next chart topper blasted through the speakers. The DJ was some famous guy that Ashley introduced to Madison. They were after all, still good friends.

_"So Ashley… Kyla told me about your recent adventures into 'lesboland'…"_ Ok so maybe she was more Kyla's friend than Ashley's.

_"She did, did she?" _Ashley managed through her clenched jaw. She was just about to turn around and bitch slap Kyla into recollecting the rules of the 'pinky swear' promise when Madison interrupted.

_"I think it's great… in fact, I want you to meet my cousin… I think you'll like her…"_ Well at least Kyla didn't mention Spencer. Wait cousin?

_"Great…"_ Ashley was never one for being ambushed, much less to meet one of Madison's crazy cousins. She'd met several of them and so far they were all insane. Plus she had to keep an eye on Spencer (for Patrick of course), she couldn't be distracted.

Madison walked the girls over to a table just to the left of the bar near the dance floor. There on the table sat a very attractive Latina wearing a low cut white dress seemingly uninterested. Madison walked right up to her with Spencer and Ashley on her left and Kyla closely behind. Insane was looking pretty good Ashley mused to herself.

_"Lily, this is Spencer and…"-_pushing Ashley forward- _"Ashley"_

_"Oh my word, I'm such a big fan!"_ The sitting Latina surprisingly exclaimed. Yup. Crazy.

_"Oh thanks that's sweet"_ Ashley looked over to Spencer and mouthed a barely audible _"I have a fan"_

_"Oh Sam's here! … I'll be right back"_ and with that an inebriated Madison was off with an equally lubed Kyla trailing behind. Leaving the three girls to bond.

_"Cool."_ Feeling uncomfortable in the newly formed love triangle Spencer looked for a desperate exit. _"Ok well I'm…going to get a drink"_ She pointed over to the bar behind her. _"You guys want anything?"_ Lily lifted up a fresh drink but thanked her anyway. Ashley looked discontent assuming Spencer wanted to go make a love connection with one of the MANY guys already drooling, leaving her helpless to bear the Duarte crazy branch all by her lonesome.

_"Uhm, you want me to come with you?"_

_"I think I can handle it… stay here with your FAN, I know how much you've always wanted one"_ Spencer winked. Ahh! Ashley's brain was on over load. Hoping for once Spencer would just stop winking at her and walking away, especially in that dress! Oh that dress that made her brain melt and her heart stop beating. Ok so maybe she couldn't REALLY be mad at anyone for noticing Spencer tonight. That dress was really something else. _"I'm not sure if they have mango Mojitos here… so Jack and Ginger?"_

_"Spence. Look around you… We're at a white party with a bunch of hot sweaty sexy Latinos, of course they have Mojitos here. I'm pretty sure they're filming a Mojito commercial as we speak."_

_"Ok Mojito it is."_

_"Well no. I don't drink those anymore"_

_"Ash!"_ Frustrated by the pointless rant keeping her from a much, much needed drink.

"_Yeah, Jack and Ginger… and don't get lost."_ Resigning at her failed attempt to keep her by her side just a tad bit longer.

_"Whatever."_

Ashley stood there a moment watching as Spencer disappeared right into the jaws of the sweaty masses. Engulfed by hot clammy bodies rhythmically bouncing as one. She sighed knowing it'd be a while before her own personally angel returned with a life saving drink. She turned defeated and walked back towards the table where a wide, eyed Lily sat waiting.

_"So? How's everything?"_ Lily asked quite giddy. Ashley enjoying the attention, because come on it's ASHLEY (she doesn't wear those gap kids shorts and those revealing shirts because they're comfortable), took a seat next to her.

_"Well actually I'm almost done writing this song… It's a little bit angsty… but I don't know, I love it… I'm hoping Kelly Clarkson might like it… It would totally blow Spencer's mind… so… yeah"_ Wow impressive how Ashley managed to sneak Spencer's name into that topic. Then again when Spencer's all you can think about it's not that hard and also much less impressive.

_"Cool you write music?"_ Lily was genuinely impressed, even WITH the mention of Spencer's name. She was new she didn't know any better.

_"Uhm yeah… I'm sorry I thought you said you were a fan?"_

_"Oh for shiz! Go Spashley!"_

_"Oh I'm sorry… No my name is AAAhhh-shley… I think you have me confused with this Spashley fella… Which is like the third time this week… I keep forgetting to ask Spencer to Google that for me…"_

_"Ha! Good one. That's funny."_ And the crazy started creeping its kooky head out.

_"I don't know what you mean…How many of those have you had?"_ Ashley pointed to what looked like a Mojito in Lily's hand.

_"Yeah right, like Ben and Jen don't know what Bennifer is?"_ Lily said mockingly.

_"Seriously, what's in that drink?"_ This might be the craziest or drunkest Duarte she's met so far. And she already met Mama Duarte who was a pimp in her former life and a total lush at her 76 years of age.

_"For real you don't know what Spashley is?"_

_"I told you I don't know… Spencer doesn't let me Google…so…"_

_"Wait Spencer doesn't let you Google?" _

_"Well yeah… I think she's being a little too over protective though. I mean it was one bad review… and come on I can take it! I'm tough... I'm a Davies… Plus how else am I supposed to grow creatively and learn NOT to write songs about my dead goldfish Butters… Whatever I think it's cute though."_ Wait who's the crazy one?

_"For real? No joke?"_ Ashley gave Lily a blank stare. Lily took that as her cue and she went off into an animated explanation of what Spashley was, hand gestures and everything.

Spencer watching the interaction from the bar noticed Ashley beaming over whatever Lily was so excitedly revealing to her. Spencer had no idea what these girls were talking about, but she knew she didn't like it. She knew that this girl was now another 'very attractive' obstacle in her long course to get to Ashley. This made Spencer feel that familiar tingle in her belly, and not the cute _'she just gave me a friendship bracelet'_ feeling. Nope this was the_ 'Ugh why is that pretty girl talking to MY girl, making her laugh like only she should laugh for ME!'_ acid burn in her stomach. Some people might call that jealousy. Yes, the JEALOUS burn that can only be quenched with a nicely loaded alcoholic beverage (because as previous events have proven that's always a great idea.) Make that two nicely loaded alcoholic beverages. Both of the drinks Spencer was holding in her quivering hands were now empty.

_"Are you serious?!"_ Ashley looked incredulously at Lily's over zealous grin.

_"Oh my word! I can't believe you didn't even know!"_ Now she was flashing Ashley all of her pearly whites.

_"I have to see it!"_

_"Do you have a computer?"_

_"…well no…"_

_"Oh wait… I have it book marked on my iPhone…"_

_"Wow… You ARE a fan!"_

_"You know it!"_ Lily pulled out her iPhone and tapped on the screen until it took her to her desired destination; a picture of a bathing suit clad Spencer straddling over an equally dressed Ashley laying on a beach somewhere. Spencer was hovering over Ashley holding her arms down, looking intently into her eyes, mere inches from each other's faces.

_"Oh my god!"_ Ashley gasped incredulously. Remembering that day on that white sandy beach in Cabo. Remembering how happy and innocent everything was back then. Or so it seemed.

_"So?"_

_"Wow! That's hot…. I mean I see why you'd think… but no… I'm sorry, Spencer is…"_-cringe-_"straight… sadly we're not a couple"_ she hesitated sorrowfully.

_"Come on… Then how do you explain that picture?"_

_"We were goofing around. She wanted to play two Pussycat Dolls songs in a row so we were fighting over the iPod"_

_"Yeah, me and my straight friends play that game all the time…"_

_"Whatever… How did they get that picture? I mean I've never seen it before"_

_"Welcome to the digital age there, non-Google-er… Now back to the pictures… what about this one?"_ Lily was a fan and she needed answers. Anyone could see that it was more than just a friendly straddle on that beach, but she pressed forward looking for more evidence to present. She tapped lightly against her screen a couple of times before she showed Ashley another picture.

This picture was different from the one before. This picture, a medium close up of Ashley leaning into Spencer as if to confess a secret, was definitely worth a thousand words. The lust in which Ashley was looking towards Spencer was one of those words, but the way Spencer was looking at Ashley as if catching her breath at the proximity of the brunette spelled out more words than Ashley could've imagined. And Ashley could see it. She could read it in those eyes, those eyes that would be the death of her. Those eyes that she'd spent many nights dreaming about. Those eyes that she'd learned to read after 5 years in an airtight bond with the blue-eyed princess. Those eyes that had never looked at anyone else that way; she could see the want, the frustration, the desire, the excitement, the innocence, but most importantly she could see the love in those eyes.

_"ohmygod"_ Ashley breathed as the realization hit her.

_"I told you!"_ Lily was proud.

_"No I mean this is a great picture but… Spencer… is really … uhm Straight…"_ Not even Ashley believed that anymore. Not after seeing that picture. Not after hearing her voice go up 5 pitches too high.

_"Oh yeah, then why does she look like she wants to stab me in the eye?"_

_"What? …Oooh"_ Ashley noticed the intoxicated fiery gaze coming from the bar, which made her REALLY excited._ "She's jealous?" _Ashley's eyes eagerly widened. The pieces of the puzzle finally coming together. She was jealous. Even in that dress. Even though she was finally getting all the attention Ashley knew she'd always deserved. She was jealous. The way Ashley was jealous. The way she had been that night at the Abbey. Everything at long last making sense. The reason she'd gotten so upset, not because Ashley had been keeping secrets from her, but because she was utterly 100% painfully jealous. _"Oh my GOD she's jealous!"_ Ashley chirped in uncontainable excitement. Her head swimming with the realization of the things that made it real. The looks, the lingering hugs, the shy smiles and the now undeniable sexual tension evident even in those pictures. They weren't just a product of Ashley's hopeful mind. They were real. This was real. It finally made so much sense. _"Oh my fucking GOD!...We are so gay for each other!!!"_ She whispered giddily into Lily's face.

_"He! he! This is so exciting!"-_Lily let out her own tipsy giggle_.-"…I can't wait to write about this… you should check out my stories…"_

_"Sur… wait who's that?"_

_"Oh no! What is Madison doing?... Wow she is on a mission to hook everyone up tonight!"_

_"Who is that … 'beefy' guy? …And why is he all over MY Spencer?!"_

_"That's Sam... My arch-nemesis" _

_"Fuck." _Once again, although uncharacteristic for the over confident brunette; Ashley panicked. A lot.

* * *

_Next time on The Sweetest Thing: _The battle of the vain and beautiful


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- "Algo Esta Cambiando" Julieta Venegas **

_"Fuck…. Wait your arch nemesis? Isn't he like your cousin?"_

_"Well yeah that too…I guess he's not my nemesis per say… he's more like a rival, that's also my cousin"_

_"Yeah?! …"_ Ashley exclaimed exasperated, not caring which of the Duarte's was a mortal enemy or just a friendly adversary that was also a cousin _"..So what is HE doing with SPENCER!? Madison can't set them up! She has a boyfriend…"_

_"But I thought we just had a breakthrough? … You just said…"_

_"Forget what I just said! Everyone knows she has a boyfriend! …Does nobody care that she has a boyfriend!?"_ Ashley was beside herself, panicking from a distance.

_"Yeah no, I don't think so…I mean two seconds ago YOU didn't care…"_

_"Well I care now!"_ At this rate of madness, Ashley might have to change her last name to Duarte.

_"Hey take a chill pill. You're going to give yourself a heart attack… anyway now that Sam has his eyes on' YOUR' Spencer I don't think he's going to give up the chase… especially if she puts up a fight… plus Spencer is easily a Ten pointer"_ Lily added factually.

_"A what?"_

_"Oh right… you see my primo over there thinks he's all bad because he's a swimmer, a fire fighter and a model… anyway he thinks he can get any girl he wants and usually he does… except for when I come around…"_ Lily's thick brows danced above her smug face_ "So we have this little competition when we meet up at parties. We scout the hottest girls and then we rank them from One to Ten. Then we make our move. If we get a kiss that's a third of the points, if we… what do you white people call it? … Oh yeah get to 'third base' that's two thirds of the points and if we… you know…"-she giggled-"we get all of the points… Of course going all the way with a ten is harder so we always go for it… it's funner."_ Lily was very self-assured for someone who played a sex game but giggled at the word sex.

_"That's retarded!!!…Plus I would so kick your ass…" _Ashley's trusty smug self peeked out for a second, lured out by the intrigue of the asinine game. It was immediately crushed by Ashley's newborn panicked persona though.

_"Ha! You wish! I would've already collected my Spencer points…"_ Lily guaranteed.

Ashley's new anxious spirit had no words for Lily. No comeback. Nothing. Not even a patented Davies' eye roll. Something her usually confident self wouldn't have had to even think about. Witty remarks were just second nature to her like blinking and flirting. Now with the prospect of the blonde sharing similar feelings looming over her brain though, she was malfunctioning. Not able to charm her way out of a paper bag as usual. She was too busy dreading the potential the Ricky Martin look-alike had of mesmerizing his way into Spencer's confused heart. Sweeping her away before Ashley ever had the chance to pick up a broom. Worried that Lily was right and she probably already lost her chance with her favorite genius. Her heart fluttered once again as it filled with ache and her belly scorched with more panic. Ashley was a mess. She'd have to go see a doctor soon with all the emotions swirling inside; they were taking a toll on her small but curvy body.

_"I should go over there and save her…"_ Ashley stood up, suddenly terrified by her own thoughts.

_"Hold on there thug life…"_-she giggled at Ashley's haste resolution-_"I don't think she needs saving… plus you do NOT want to run over there and start acting all crazy… We have to play this cool…"_ Yeah. Lily WOULD know about crazy.

_"Right… I'm not cool though!!…I mean Rico Suave is over there charming MY Spencer!" _Ashley was missing the good old days when all she had to worry about was a dorky Patrick, now she had a professional whore to fear.

_"I know… that's why you're lucky I love you two together… Plus I took that oath to 'Save Spashley'…"_

_"I don't even know what that means!"_

_"Don't worry about it… just follow me, I got this…"_-Lily stood up-_"… you're gonna need a drink…"_ Ashley looked at Lily with hopeful eyes now, praying Mama Duarte taught her a thing or two about taking down threats._ "...Man you're going to owe me BIG time"_

_"Sure whatever you want"_ Ashley sighed a breath of relief feeling the confidence in Lily's reassurance. But it was very short lived.

_"Ok first give me your number just in case plan A fails…"_

_"Why? Why would plan A fail?"_

_"It won't, but just give me your number anyway…"_

_"Lily this is no time to be flirting with me!"_

_"You wish…"_ Lily giggled still kind of tipsy _"No offense but I'm a blonde girl myself…"_

_"Yeah me too…"_ Ashley sighed longingly.

Ashley and Lily exchanged phone numbers before making their way towards the bar where Spencer and Sam were chatting.

_"Ok so here's the thing… most straight girls are suckers for his charm, but if we're right about Spencer, which I KNOW I am, then she'll be resistant to his charisma"_

_"Ugh! What is he doing?"_ Ashley winced at the sight before her.

_"Oh that's an oldie but a goodie, he's trying his Latin lover technique. It works best on the white girls… a kiss on the hand is cheesy, unless the girl is really interested…"_

_"Spencer is too smart for that crap… I hope…Ok, well she doesn't seem to be giggling like a school girl sooo… that's good right?"_

_"Yes Ashley, so far so good!"_

_"Ok" Ashley took a deep relieved breath._

_"Now if I know my primo as well as I know I do… he's going in for the kill with his perfected Salsa moves, he's almost as good as me"_ Lily boasted as they reached their destination.

_"Hey Ash! This is Sam… he's going to teach me how to dance Salsa" _a very tipsy Spencer declared.

_"Is he?"_ Ashley's nostrils flared in aggravation but sill managed to keep herself composed. _"He's going in for the kill, what do we do!? What do we do!?" _Ashley inconspicuously panicked into Lily's ear. Spencer noticed Ashley and Lily's close proximity and of course her overactive tipsy brain assumed the worst.

_"Ok… we'll be back then…"_ Spencer grabbed Sam's arm and headed out for the dance floor.

_"Spencer wait!!"_ Ashley reacted quickly. Finally.

_"What?"_ Spencer was annoyed for some reason.

_"You owe me a drink remember?"_ Ashley lifted her right wrist and reminded her.

_"But Sam…" _Spencer pouted at her missed opportunity at a free Salsa class. She initially thought it would be fun if she learned and then taught Ashley. This reaction broke Ashley's heart though, clearly believing Spencer was interested in Sam.

_"Don't worry about Sam… I'll keep him busy… Can you grab me a Bloody Mary Ashley?"_ Lily asked politely getting ready to do business with Sam.

_"Sure"_ Ashley responded although unsure of everything.

Spencer walked the few feet to the crowded bar next to a forlorn Ashley. Lily and Sam stood there only a yard away from the two girls who ordered a couple of shots and several drinks. Lily looked at Sam intently as they sized each other up.

_"Samuel"_

_"Liliana… Tienes buen gusto, me gusta la de los ojos de almendra… diez puntos facil"_

_"No. Ellas no son parte de este juego…"_

_"What are they saying?"_ An amused Spencer asked the brunette close to her.

_"Why are you asking me 'Buzzed Light Year'? You're the genius remember?" _Ashley was being a little mean to the bubbly blonde who was supposed to be jealous. Little did she know, Spencer had already quenched the jealous fire with alcohol (it was just as ineffective as it sounded.) Ashley was crushed though and was coping in her special way.

_"Yeah well I only took a semester of Spanish…"_ Ashley gave Spencer a disapproving look _"…What? It conflicted with my AP English class."_ Spencer felt stupid for taking English instead of a foreign language, especially now, when she had no idea what her new acquaintances were saying but sounded so sexy saying it. Feeling the tension both girls grabbed the Patron shots from the counter and gulped them down simultaneously.

_"Claro que si… Mira a mi rubia, es hermosa. Por lo menos vale diez puntos"_

_"Ugh!"_ Ashley knew what that meant and couldn't suppress the bile regurgitating from her now sensitive stomach.

_"What?"_ Spencer asked

_"He said the blonde one is beautiful"_ Spencer started to blush and Ashley made a disgusted face. No way that sleaze was making her beautiful blonde blush too. _"What?"_ Ashley asked exasperated when Spencer's eyes remained on hers and not the Spanish showdown in front of them.

_"I was just wondering how you knew that…"_ Oh right. Now Ashley was flushed with embarrassment. She wasn't about to tell Spencer that she was the muse for the first Spanish lyrics she'd ever written.

_"No Samuel, ellas no. Esto es mas grande que tu y yo. Este es el destino del universo y no puedo dejar que interfieras"_

_"Estas loca!" _Sam replied huffily.

_"Oh! He said she was crazy! And she said something about the universe and fate…"_ Spencer added triumphantly.

_"Well at least HE'S right…"_ Ashley rolled her eyes, working her way through the hurt.

_"Por favor Samuel, haz me este favor."_ Lily pleaded.

_"No."_ Sam said indignant.

_"Esta bien"_ Lily looking resigned walked towards the bar and grabbed the Bloody Mary that was sitting between Ashley and Spencer. Ashley started to panic. That was it? The clash of the arch-nemesis' that were also cousins ended without blood splatter and subtitles? What a jip! She'd expected more from a Duarte battle of the vain and beautiful. Especially since it concerned Spencer.

Before walking away though, Lily whispered into Ashley's ear _"You owe me real FUCKING big!"_ Right when it seemed that Lily was about to head out to the dance floor, she made a sharp left turn and 'accidentally' slammed her drink into Sam's dazzling white outfit. His white slacks and unbuttoned collared shirt were covered in chunky red beverage. Some of the splash ricocheted on Lily too though. She had in fact sacrificed herself in that kamikaze mission to save Spashley and dispose of the Latin lover threatening the union. Sam was livid but he ran off without saying a word, too embarrassed to even chew Lily out. Ashley's eyes were wide with amusement, she was forever grateful for Lily's sacrifice. Lily winked at the two girls before walking away in to the swallowing dance floor.

_"What the hell just happened?"_ Spencer asked incredulously.

_"The universe and fate right?"_ Ashley was feeling suddenly victorious with a lot of help from her friends Lily and Jack Daniels.

_"Sure… But there go my free Salsa lessons… now we'll never know how to dance…"_

_"We?"_ A ray of hope lighting Ashley's darkened spirit.

_"Yeah, you and me… I figured if he taught me… I could teach you"_ The words coming from Spencer's brain and out of her mouth always seemed to lack censorship when she'd had a few drinks.

_"You're a dork you know that… A sexy dork… but a dork nonetheless" _Ashley's words were also frank; a result of the dominance of Jack and the high of success. She had been nervous, upset and very thirsty. Now though, now she was confident and back on track.

_"Yup and that's why you love me"_ Ashley chugged her third drink just as quickly as the first two after hearing those words leave Spencer's lips while dripping with lust. Yup. Back on track.

**DING. DING.**

Ashley's iPhone vibrated alerting her of a new text message.

**Lily Duarte**

**New Text**

_"Oh it's a text from Lily!… when did I give her my number?"_ Suddenly as if out of nowhere Ashley, along with Spencer, was very inebriated

_"Yey Lily!"_ Spencer said in mock enthusiasm. She still remembered the way she was all over Ashley, whispering words in her ear, infuriating the blonde. This encouraged Spencer to go back to the bar and have a fourth drink. Hopefully the last one, since Spencer was a lightweight when it came to hard liquor.

After clumsily fidgeting for a while, Ashley was finally able to press the correct code to get her to her text messages. "**She's drunk and jealous. Make me proud and make it count. She wants you. Ten points baby!" **Ashley looked up from her phone only to see a now even drunker Spencer intently gazing at her, with the same look of jealousy she'd given her before. The same look that made EVERYTHING fall into perspective just minutes ago. With the courage of the alcohol and the mind of an intoxicated person, Ashley decided to screw the universe and take command of their fate.

* * *

**A/N: **My Ashley sized ego thanks you for all of the love...

_NEXT TIME: _Garbage's #1 Crush... (if you haven't heard it... AHHH!!!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- "Sexy Results" Death From Above 1979**

"Screw the universe! I can do this…I CAN do this… FUCK! …I CAN'T do this…God damn it! Get it together Davies! … She wants you right? …right? …There must've been a reason why I thought she did…I mean GOD she's so FUCKING sexy … Fuck, what am I doing? … Look at her… Oh! …She totally wants me… YEAH, SHE WANTS ME…''

With a racing mind and even faster heartbeat, Ashley confidently began to strut the short distance between her and Spencer. Understanding the covetous glare coming from the bar, her fickle mind was temporarily made up.

Determined, convinced, really drunk and completely enthralled she knew exactly what to do: SEDUCE. Tossing out her inhibitions, she walked right up to the blonde and gracefully pressed her body against hers. Looking right into her glossy blue eyes and feeling Spencer's body stiffen under her contact, she smiled before she raised her arm and lowered her almond gaze to ruby red lips. Spencer subconsciously bit her bottom lip as Ashley's stare lingered on them. Ashley's fingers softly grazed Spencer's neck as she reached over behind her. With the alcohol and her hormones working over time, the fair-haired prey couldn't help but let out a small gasp at the light stroke. An even bigger smile played on the brunette's face before looking past her lips and on to the tequila shot that was now dangling between her thumb and index finger centimeters from Spencer's nape. The tiny blonde sensors on her exposed neck were standing on end, becoming goose bumps as Ashley let the cool shoot glass leisurely brush over the skin. The brown-eyed vixen savored the moment as the tipsy blonde licked her lips and closed her eyes in response to the contact. Before Spencer opened her eyes again and before Ashley lost control of her composure, she downed the shot and slammed the glass on the bar, stirring the longing blonde from her erotic trance.

Spencer opened her disappointed eyes only to be met by Ashley's coy smirk. Letting Jack Daniels and Jose Cuervo take command and influence her every move, Ashley took hold of her gorgeous friend's hand and entwined their fingers together. Spencer, who was weakly leaning on the counter, was still surprisingly delighted with the bold touching coming from the curly haired goddess. Not missing a beat, Ashley leaned in to the blonde's soft lobe and softly whispered, _"Wanna dance?"_ Unable to form words or make any coherent sounds, the blonde just nodded. Taking the bob as her cue, the assured brunette gently pulled the blonde away from her post and led her to the dance floor where Garbage's "#1 Crush" was just starting up. This pleased Ashley quite a lot, feeling as if everything was perfectly falling into place. It was the right song, the right place and definitely the RIGHT girl.

Brown led blue all the way to the other end of the dance floor, feeling her heart flutter as the blonde closed the distance between them, strengthening her grip with every step. All heads were turning in their direction now, as the two beauties paraded their extraordinary splendor through the dance floor. Bystanders were salivating at the magnificent couple before them. When they reached the furthest wall, Ashley; compelled by the beat of the song and the confidence of the tequila, seductively slammed Spencer up against it. People stopped and watched the incredible scene before them. It was hot and most of them had never experienced something that wonderful in person. Captivated by their own passion, neither of them noticed the crowd subtly forming around them. Spencer was frozen still from shock and satisfaction. Although unable to contribute to the dance portion of the seduction, her half lidded eyes urged Ashley to continue. Ashley didn't mind. She liked being in control, particularly drunk and in control. Especially with the beat of the song guiding her every move. Ashley gradually slid her fingertips over Spencer's exposed neckline down to her shoulders and along her arms, lingering on her forearm making the blonde shiver beneath her touch. She lowered her fingertips until they were once again entwined with her favorite person. Holding her hand, she pressed her tiny frame against the blonde's body. Fitting into each other perfectly as if broken in half and only now becoming whole. The blonde gasped quietly at the proximity of her crush. She tried not to pass out from the lack of blood her heart was too busy to pump, when the brunette lightly grazed her lips on her neck.

Ashley's heart started beating like she'd just ran a marathon, knowing that this was her chance to finally cement her dreams into reality. Wishing that she'd been a little more lucid for this moment, although realizing that it would've never happened otherwise. The sexy temptress took a small hesitant step back from the striking blonde's silky neck. She raised her free hand and cupped Spencer's soft cheek. Without realizing it her thumb was gently stroking her bottom lip. Feeling it as if for the first time, savoring its soft contours. She knew she wanted her lips to be on them. They had to be. They belonged there. Before Ashley could make her move though, Spencer unexpectedly took her hand in her own and placed the thumb over her lips before pressing a sweet kiss on to it. Ashley tore her eyes from Spencer's lips and met her gaze. This was it. Spencer was encouraging her, pushing her, taunting her to kiss her. Allowing her to fulfill most of her teenage fantasies, to do what she'd been dreaming about for what seemed like forever, to make everything just perfect. It was going to FINALLY happen. Spencer, now unfrozen and impatient, pulled the hand that she was holding and wrapped it around her own back, making Ashley press up against her with their lips merely a breath apart. Spencer instinctively licked her lips and Ashley started inching forward feeling the breath of the beautiful blonde hitch even before contact.

Suddenly as if on cue the music stopped. Shirley Manson's lusty lyrics coming to an abrupt halt as a collective _"Awww!"_ came from the disappointed crowd. Only to be overshadowed by a collective _"NO!"_ coming from the smaller throng encircling the two now very aware girls.

_"Will the owner of a white Land Rover with the license plate P-R-4-L-I-F-E please come to the front. I repeat will the owner of a White Land Rover with the license plate P-R-4-L-I-F-E please come to the DJ booth… your lights are on"_ The voice declared through the speakers, reminding everyone that they were still in California, still at a party and still in public. _"Alright kids enough business, let's keep this party going!" _With that, the DJ scratched in one of Britney's latest hits and the moment was over. Spencer and Ashley's perfect moment lost forever in the world of the unconscious, never to be lived again.

Ashley now in full possession of her hand and a significantly larger distance away from Spencer was at a loss for words. Yet finding the right words to curse the universe for taking their perfect night away. Spencer; catatonic, the way she'd been the entire week leading up to their amazing moment was unable to fully comprehend what DIDN'T just happen.

_"Spencer. There you are… What happened to Sam?"_

_"…Sammy had to go home."_ Ashley interjected remembering that she was still annoyed with Madison.

_"Well what are you bitches doing all the way over here … No one's going to see you way the hell back here!"_ Madison was pretty inebriated at this point. _"You've gotta be in the front where all the boys can see you"_

_"That's kind of what we're trying to avoid"_

_"Oh my fucking god! That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen! You girls will be starring in my dreams for the rest of my life!" _A random guy approached the three pretty ladies, praising Spencer and Ashley for the spectacular show they'd just put on.

_"Ugh! See?"_ Ashley pointed out as all three girls walked away from the scene of the transgression.

_"I want to go home."_ Spencer whispered into Ashley's ear as they walked behind a wobbly Madison.

_"Oh ok"_ Ashley suddenly tense by the first words spoken in a long while. _"Uhm, I'll call a cab"_

After saying their goodbyes to all of the people they didn't even realized had been there the whole night, the girls walked out to the curb to meet their cab. Luckily, it wasn't Tim from Ohio. Ashley could do without any more interruptions for the rest of the night. Make that the rest of her life. They crawled in to the cab, forgetting how difficult it was to get into a cab while drunk and in tight clothes. They remained speechless for most of the ride home. Mostly not knowing what to say. Ashley replaying the scene over and over again in her head trying to figure out which part was real and which part was a fictitious exaggeration of her mind. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat trying to soothe the yearning between her legs. Spencer on the other hand was trying to figure out what to say, wishing it were as easy to profess her love to the brunette as it was for her to just love her. Spencer was dreading the conversation she'd have to have with Ashley. Wanting, wishing she was braver.

_"so… uhm… you want me to tell him to drop you off at your dorm or something?"_ Ashley muttered hopelessly.

_"No… I thought I was sleeping over…"_ Spencer was easily confused in her state of inebriation.

_"Oh! Ok… no yeah, yeah!"_ Ashley was unable to conceal her excitement.

_"What?"_ Spencer pouted.

_"Nothing…"_ The tone in her voice now finding a pitch much too high from her usually raspy one, finding that pout quite irresistible.

_"You're acting weird…"_ Spencer poked Ashley, unaware of what that was actually doing to her.

_"No I'm not… I'm just… whatever"_ Ashley was trying to keep her cool but she couldn't think of anything cool to say. Her brain was mush, her legs were limp and her heart was still back on that dance floor.

_"What are you thinking?_" Spencer interrupted Ashley's inner monologue. Sally was right. Spencer was such a chick.

_"Honestly?"_ Spencer rolled her eyes, as if she would want her to hear a lie _"…Sex"_ Ashley's brain was definitely mush; unable to filter the words from her mind to her mouth.

_"God you're just like a guy…"_

_"Well you asked what I was thinking about…and I'm drunk… and totally turned on… so"_

_"hmmm"_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing."_

A smiled cracked over Spencer's features. It was her turn to be in control, as Spencer realized something. Ashley WAS like a guy. Sally was right. They didn't need to have a lengthy conversation about feelings and emotions. She could just "take off her clothes and it would be all good." Suddenly feeling the anticipation of the coming evening Spencer took the clip out of her hair and set it loose. She was literally letting her hair down. This didn't go unnoticed by the brunette sitting next to her. The scent of Spencer's shampoo was doing things to her that she wished shampoo couldn't do to her. Spencer was letting her inebriated logic influence all of her decisions. She was going to let her hair loose. She was going to give into temptation. She was going to take off her clothes and it was going to be GOOD.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know. Terrible! Bad amateur writer. Just tie me up and feed me to the girls (please?). Honestly though, this chapter is actually bearable if you are listening to #1 Crush (at least that's what I tell myself), since it's like the hottest song ever. I mean even if you're washing dishes it's still hot, sometimes it makes you want to make love to the silverware but I seriously don't recommend it.


	16. Chapter 16

_....CUE THE CHEESY 70'S PORN MUSIC... SCRATCH THAT...GIVE ME SOME LADYTRON PLEASE!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16- "Fighting in Built Up Areas" Ladytron**

Spencer took the lead into the loft. She was halfway across the living room when her drunken arms flailed about trying to unzip her pristine white dress.

_"Ash!!"_ She whined.

_"What?"_

_"Unzip please."_ Spencer asked politely, she was drunk but she never forgot her manners. Captain cool guy Ashley Davies on the other hand was frozen. A statue of shocked beauty. _"Ash!"_ Spencer urged.

Ashley took a step towards Spencer's perfectly toned back and slowly began to unzip the strapless dress. Gently sweeping off the golden locks from her back she accidentally grazed her nape. A wave of electricity surged through both of them and Ashley had to take a cautious step back, unaware of the blonde's intentions. Spencer let the dress shimmy down her figure and down to the floor. She stepped out of it and gracefully bent over to pick it up.

Ashley was once again immobile, she tried to look away but she just couldn't. How could she? Spencer was standing in the middle of her loft wearing nothing but red lacy panties, matching bra and ridiculously sexy heels (Sally had really thought of everything.) The soft low lighting from above and the dazzling flame coming from the hearth only made her look as if she was glowing. It was a sight only seen in a Victoria's Secret catalogue and even then it was rare. Ashley couldn't believe how incredibly sexy Spencer was, almost painfully. Spencer looked at her knowingly with a smirk and a head tilt, surprised at how good she was at this seduction thing. She really was. Because now, Ashley WAS in a lot of pain. The serious kind of pain. The kind of pain that was coming at her from all angles. The burning, yearning, punch you in the gut, squeeze your heart out pain that the sight before her was causing. The kind of pain that made her panic. Yes she panicked, and then ran to the kitchen in the opposite direction. It was her last desperate attempt to purify her thoughts. She failed miserably.

After a few moments of attempting (and failing) to regain her composure Ashley walked back to the living room with a bottle of water but there was no Spencer to be found. Ashley wandered through her large loft into her bedroom where a still semi-nude Spencer sat on her dresser. Spencer wasn't just sitting; she was waiting, longing for Ashley to come to her. Ashley reconsidered; this was definitely a portrait from her wildest dream. She was hoping, begging, pleading that this WASN'T a dream.

Yes, Ashley indeed pinched herself. Luckily she was too drunk to feel the pain. Actually, she was too turned on to notice anything but the want in her heart. Who are we kidding though? The want in between her legs was by far the most powerful. She IS only human.

Ashley walked over to Spencer slowly, taking every precaution not to scare the inebriated beauty away. She didn't. Ashley approached Spencer and stopped right in front of her stunning friend.

_"Here I brought you…"_-gulp- _"some water."_ Ashley managed, her voice only cracking once like the pre-pubescent teenage boy she felt like.

Surprisingly, Ashley Davies, female lothario, was absolutely irrefutably nervous. The Ashley Davies, who was rumored to have had encounters with all of the bi-curious starlets and who actually bedded most of her female musical counterparts, was actually shaking in her stiletto boots. Even after the little scene she pulled on the dance floor. Even with all the confidence she'd racked up throughout the evening. Even though she was wasted out of her conscious mind. In fact, if she hadn't drank so much she probably wouldn't have even gotten this close to the blonde. This painfully, excruciatingly near. Merely a foot away from each other's lips, it felt like centimeters the way Ashley yearned for Spencer's red glossy lips to be near hers once again.

_"No thanks."_ Spencer took the bottle from Ashley's hand and tossed it. Instead Spencer spread-open her legs and pulled Ashley from the bottom of her white vest in between them. Ashley gulped. _"I'm not very thirsty."_ Spencer looked at Ashley with undeniable want. It was Spencer's turn to be in control and she was loving it. She started working on the buttons of her vest, slowly unfastening from the bottom up, teasing her exposed abdomen with her pinky. Spencer lingered on the last button sweeping Ashley's exposed cleavage with her fingers. Ashley couldn't suppress the excited moan that escaped her lips. This made Spencer look up from her fixed gaze on Ashley's breast and bite her lip with anticipation. Spencer grabbed the top of Ashley's vest, encouraged by the liquor in her system, and pulled her towards her, allowing their faces to be a mere inch apart.

_"Tell me you want me"_ Spencer breathed into Ashley's lips.

_"I do"_ Ashley licked her lips.

_"Tell me…"_ Spencer whispered into Ashley's ear.

_"I want you"_ Ashley said lustfully.

_"Only me?"_

_"Only you"_ She searched within those chocolate eyes. There was no doubt in her sincerity.

That was all Spencer needed to pull Ashley into her and finally close the gap between their longing lips.

They kissed softly at first, savoring each other's flavor, tasting, feeling; memorizing the curves of their lips. Ashley's hands were slowly, freely sweeping over Spencer's overtly exposed body, feeling the beauty of Spencer's face underneath her fingertips. She'd dreamt of this but was not prepared for how unbelievably amazing this actually felt. She was mystified. Ashley's skilled mouth eventually regained consciousness though and began to earn its reputation. Slowly parting Spencer's lips, her tongue began explore deeper into Spencer's mouth. Spencer excited by this immaculate passion wrapped her bare legs around Ashley's waist. The brunette wasted no time in picking up the blonde and tossing her on to the bed, which was luckily only a few feet away from the seductive dresser.

Ashley fell on top of Spencer never breaking the contact between their newly discovered life-support. They continued to kiss as Ashley slid off her vest. Spencer felt Ashley's bare back and pulled the brunette into a tighter embrace, running her fingers through her hair, then gradually down her face and finally stroking her back. Ashley felt her back tingle as Spencer caressed her slowly down to the small of her back, then slipping her hand underneath her white jeans and giving Ashley's toned rear a slight squeeze. This made Ashley moan with excitement, which only excited Spencer further. Spencer's hands found their way back to Ashley's back stopping above the clasp of Ashley's bra. Spencer's fingers were puzzled. She fidgeted with the clasp. No luck. Ashley noticed Spencer's struggle and let out a stifled chuckle over Spencer's lips.

_"You don't know how to take off a bra?"_ Ashley grinned.

_"Just my own."_ Spencer admitted bashfully and adding a pout for effect.

_"Well I think that's a good thing… here let me help you"_ Ashley sat up from her position above Spencer and straddled over her as she unclasped her bra. She slowly took of the lacy black garment and confidently tossed it over her head.

_"Oh my… god"_ Spencer breathed in awe while looking at the exposed torso above her head.

_"What? …Too much?"_ Ashley asked feeling suddenly self-conscious. She shifted her arms to cover her naked breasts.

_"No don't… you're beautiful"_ Spencer said earnestly moving her hands over Ashley's to uncover the gems. _"… like Botticelli hot!!…" _She grinned.

_"What?"_ She laughed, only Spencer would use big words during foreplay._ "Ok either the alcohol is talking for you now… or you're speaking Italian?"_

_"Botticelli! You know? … The guy that painted the beautiful naked Venus…"_

_"Oh you mean the porn they made you look at in those so called 'text books' of yours…"_

_"Ashley those women are beautiful…I mean I really thought I'd be freaked out the first time I saw you naked… in a naked context but… god, you're… beautiful"_

_"Wow you're really drunk"_ Ashley was reveling in Spencer's drunken uninhibited free speech.

_"Well yes… but it's still true"_ Ashley couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Even drunk, HAPPY Spencer said the most endearing things.

_"Well, isn't that the sweetest thing?…" _Ashley cooed before engulfing Spencer in another passionate kiss.

Breaking from her lips Ashley began making her way down Spencer's collarbone, slowly licking and nibbling along the way. Ashley hovered above Spencer's still covered breasts.

_"It's my turn to admire Botticelli Spencer."_ Ashley grinned mischievously and the blonde smiled bashfully. She removed Spencer's brassier like a certified pro and was pleasantly surprised (well she wasn't really surprised she already knew Spencer was perfect how could she be shocked that her body was too.) "_Wow... Spence... Why have you been depriving me all of these years?" _Her words were sly but they were laced with sincerity in awe of the celestial being in front of her. As a response the blonde wrapped her hand around the brunette's neck and pulled her back into a tender kiss. Sweet, supple and short. Ashley pulled away once again, hoping to memorize every inch of the blonde deity's body but the want quickly took over the precious moment.

The sight of Spencer's naked upper body only fueled Ashley's desire even more. She began biting and licking her way down the length of Spencer's body. Lingering over the places where she felt the blonde shiver with pleasure. Spencer's moaning only motivated her to reach her destination faster.

_"Wait? Where are you going?"_ Spencer slurred confused.

_"I'm going to show you what an orgasm feels like."_

_"No you can't go down there." _Spencer pleaded weakly.

_"What? Why?"_

_"No… you'll drown"_

_"Spencer! … I'm going to have to teach you what appropriate sex talk is…hint: THIS isn't it"_ amused at Spencer's uncouth drunken reaction. _"…See I knew I'd find something I was better at than you! … Spencer? … Spencer?"_

Ashley hoisted herself from in between the blonde's legs to hover over her head. The sight below her baffled her. She couldn't believe it. This had never happened before. All the excitement mixed with the alcohol had worn her out and Spencer.... Spencer was sound asleep.

_"Nooo!" _

To say Ashley was disappointed was to be an idiot.

There's always tomorrow right?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thanks for all the love and hate (the good kind)! I'm glad I make you guys just as frustrated as Ashley. In my defense, I didn't force feed Spencer those shots, that was all her. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter.... or hate it ;)

* * *

**Chapter 17- "Common Reaction" Uh Huh Her**

_"No! Ashley... Don't leave! ..."_-tears were creeping their way out of the their respective ducts- _"…God I'm such a stubborn fool..."_

Ashley was sitting on the sun deck by the pool on the roof of her building, wiping the tears from her eyes, cradling her laptop between her legs. She'd been sitting out there ever since the sun was high enough to warm the deck. That was quite impressive considering Ashley was not one to rise with the sun. Usually, she was going to bed at this time, but the previous night's events made it impossible for her to lie still. She was sleeplessly giddy.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty on her bedside, she decided she'd slip on her tiniest string bikini and take a dip in the cold water. She was hoping the temperature of the pool would extinguish the fire between her legs. But there wasn't enough water in the world that could put out THAT blaze. Ashley couldn't help that she was like a teenage boy and the previous night's events left her painfully frustrated. Agonizingly bothered. Just the thought of it got her worked up all over again. It was by far one of the sexiest nights she'd ever experienced and she had experienced her fair share. Yet she'd never seen anyone look that beautiful while exuding so much lust before. Ever. In fact, it made someone as cool as THE Ashley Davies feel like an un-cool inexperienced pre-pubescent teen. Again. Truth was; all the experience with all the girls in the world couldn't have prepared her for THAT. It was like the Super Bowl, the Olympics, the Coachella 2006 of ALL nights.

The thought alone of the blonde's bare legs, arms, back, thighs, pelvis and even her knees were driving the qualified brunette insane. Ashley thought Spencer even had the sexiest bellybutton she'd seen in her life (a perfectly circular innie nested between the soft muscles of her abs.) Of course Ashley might have been a little biased, because even the thought of her bellybutton did things to her that freezing pool water couldn't remedy. She couldn't even bring herself to think about the ACTUAL touching and kissing parts of the evening because then she'd lose it. Again.

There wasn't much she could do either. Although, she did contemplate waking up the blonde, she decided it was best if she let her sleep. She'd been cranky these past weeks and that was the last thing she'd want to provoke. Her loins would just have to deal with it …or kill her. Painfully. Slowly.

Instead, Ashley thought it would be fun to explore this Spashley website everyone seemed to be talking about, while she caught some rays in her tiny suit (Ashley really hated visible tan lines.) She thought maybe she'd sweat the pain away or at least get some serious vitamin D. It was noon now and she had been sitting out reading Spashley fanfic so long, her skin was starting to get crispy.

_"What!? That's it? No more updates! …Ahh! But I want to know what happens!"_ Ashley was yelling at her laptop, frustrated that the 4th story in a row that she'd gotten into was once again incomplete. _"Damn you Urbankazoos! You've teased me with your lyrical tongue!"_ She'd been outside a while and the sun was obviously starting to affect her brain.

_"Lyrical tongue? …Are you downloading porn again?"_

Ashley was surprised by Spencer's sudden entrance. Actually it wasn't really sudden, the barely dressed brunette was just so captivated by the racy story that she'd missed the blonde's sluggish hung-over stride out to the patio. Plus she was really quite impressed by fictional Ashley's love making skills. Although she started to worry about her own, fearing that she wouldn't be able to live up to the impossible hype, especially after the previous night's 'shortcomings'.

That had never happened before. EVER! Ashley's ego was way bruised, yet somehow the rest of her was still totally turned on. It was her gift.

The tanned hottie shut the laptop and threw it on the lounge chair next to her. She didn't want Spencer to catch her reading about their fictitious colorful 'sex-capades', it was too much pressure and knowing the finicky blonde she'd probably freak out. Plus she definitely didn't want Spencer to read about impossible pleasure inducing techniques, sure she could try, but it was too much of a burden for the brunette to live up to.

_"Hey sleepy hea...."_ Ashley had barely composed herself when she saw the stunning blonde in an equally tiny bathing suit glide across the deck looking like a dazzling golden goddess. It seemed like at that precise moment the world stopped turning ,time stopped running and Ashley stopped breathing. It was quite the amazing bathing suit. And apparently Spencer hated tan lines too. The suit was so little she could even see the small heart shaped tattoo right below her pelvic bone. Ashley really loved that tattoo. It was Spencer's one and only act of rebelliousness, which the brunette was proudly a part of (and pleased every time when she got to see it.)

Spencer shot Ashley a smug grin. Spencer's heart (the one that actually served a purpose other than exciting the excitable brown eyed girl) was beating quite fast too. She always thought extra crispy Ashley was pretty hot in her bikinis. Yet she knew this couldn't be good for her hangover.

_"How's the…uhm heart. Legs!... I mean hangover?"_ Ashley was more affected by the tattoo than she anticipated.

Spencer mumbled something incoherent.

_"That good huh?"_ Ashley, trying to mentally compose herself, started thinking about anything but the appealing blonde before her. _"Well uhm… you should take a dip in the pool and then drink this"_ Ashley, finally regaining her composure, handed her an unappealing looking shake.

Spencer shook her head at both suggestions. _"No thanks I like my headache just fine.... I don't need to add a belly ache to it..."_

_"Spence, I think I've been doing this longer than you have. I'm the queen of hangovers, TRUST ME when I tell you this stuff works..._" Spencer begrudgingly took the green shake from Ashley's grasp, acknowledging the girl's expertise in the subject of hangovers.

_"Yuck! This is sooo disgusting. What's in this?"_ Spencer gave Ashley a displeased look.

_"Just drink it... It's my very own personal recipe but I won't tell you what's in it because then you won't need me to cure your hangovers..."_

_"That's fine, I don't think I'm going to be doing much drinking any time soon…"_

This was going to be tricky. Spencer wasn't playing along. The brunette was feeling self-conscious about the previous evenings events, particularly the end part, but she refused to dismiss it. The girls had made so much progress, despite the minor set back and Ashley was willing to be mature enough to propel their relationship forward. Especially if there was more naked Spencer involved, EVEN if only for that reason (yeah real mature.) Although she would settle for the barely-there bathing suit Spencer was sporting, especially now, since she was unknowingly turning Ashley on as she lathered herself up with sunscreen. Maybe Ashley should consider jumping in the pool again.

_"You uhh... want me to do your back?"_ Ashley choked and Spencer hesitated for a second, not sure how to respond to the slightly flirtatious offer. _"…Hey… I don't bite"_ Ashley added coyly.

Spencer gave in and sat on the same lounge chair in front of the tanned brunette.

_"Oh shit."_ Ashley gasped as she brushed the golden hair off her neck. Technically she didn't lie. The bruised skin on Spencer's nape was a result of sucking and definitely not biting. She hoped.

_"What?"_ Spencer asked concerned.

_"Nothing..."_ She covered, hiding the grin plastered on her face.

The girls sat in silence for what seemed like forever, each in their respective chairs. Ashley's festering brain began to panic. The silence eerily resembled the one right before the "Big Bad Spashley Blow Out of '09" (she'd recently named it that, inspired by the creativity of her new favorite website.)

Mustering up all of her strength and Davies charm she had left, Ashley broke the scary silence.

_"So are we going to talk about what happened last night?"_

* * *

When Spencer woke up that morning (although it was a little past noon); the birds were chirping, the sun was weakly creeping through the thick curtains and she was completely alone.

"Ugh. It was only a dream… Wait where am I? …And why am I topless? Oh geez what happened last night?! Think Spencer, think…It was just a dream right?" -Spencer started getting up- "Oh wow, ok too fast. Lay back down instead. Maybe if I close my eyes the room will stop spinning. Oh my god! … Ashley... Did I…? Did we…? Wait where is she? Maybe she's taking a shower? …" Spencer felt the side of the bed reserved for the brunette and it was cold, obviously vacated for some time. "…Or maybe not. Oh my god! What did I do? What did I do!" -The blonde squeezed her head with both hands trying to get a grip of her thoughts and maybe to stop the room from spinning- "Ok. Think Spencer, think. I remember… dancing." -A smile crept into Spencer's lip- "Ok that was good. No harm there... but then drinks. Lots of drinks... Ugh never again, wait how did we get here? … Oh cab. Right... OH NO! 'Take off my clothes and it will be all good?' What the hell me! God I'm such a spaz! But she kissed me... Oh god she kissed me and it was ... WOW... Oh.... And then naked Ashley. Wow. Jesus Christ she's beautiful. And sexy. And such a good kisser... And so sweet. And sexy. And topless. Oh my god! What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking of Ashley … Naked! And sex. Lots of sex…with gorgeous naked Ashley. Oh that would be good. Oh my god! What is wrong with me? Since when do I think about sex? Ugh. Stop it stop it stop it! Wait did we even...? What happened? God I just threw myself at her... and now... now she's gone... FUCK!"

Spencer rolled over the bed to turn on the bedside lamp. She was confused, hung-over a totally aroused. She had no idea what to do, so she did the stupidest thing she could possibly think of. She picked up the phone from the bedside table and dialed.

_"Someone didn't come home last night!"_ Sally sang when she picked up the phone.

_"I know. I had a little TOO much to drink." _Spencer admitted feebly.

_"That's perfect!"_

_"No it's not… I can't think straight when I drink…"  
_

_"No shit, that's the point. So how was it?... Did you 'strap-on' and ride the flaming gay train to Homoville?" _

_"Shut up..."  
_

_"Congratulations you're finally homo legit! So was she as amazing as they say she is?" _Sally gushed.

_"What? …"_

_"Wait...Does she look good naked? ...I mean it's really fucking hard to actually look good naked... ugh... wait never mind... I really don't want to know that the hot rich girl with the incredible wardrobe looks perfect naked too, unless you're going to tell me she has cellulite… oh please tell me she has cellulite."_

_"What?! No!…" _

_"Fucking BITCH! I knew it!..." _Sally was reasonably jealous._  
_

_"Sally! I don't know what to do…" _Spencer finally confessed.

_"What happened?" _Sally finally switching to concerned mode.

_"It's your fault you told me to take off my clothes and it would be all good."_

_"Spencer, you little bitch! I gotta tell you… I didn't think you had it in you... I'm so proud!"_

_"Well don't be…"_

_"What? Why? What happened?"_

_"It was a disaster!"_

_"Why? ...Did it taste funny? I heard it tastes funny…"_

_"Ugh! Sally!"_

_"What? That's what I heard!"_

_"I can't believe I called you for advice..."_

_"You better believe it sister... So what happened?"_

_"Nothing... I don't want talk about it..."_

_"Well I'm glad you fucking called me..." _

_"Sorry... I'm gonna go..."_

_"Wait Spencer__... Look, everything is going to be ok...At least we both know she loves you"_

_"I guess"_

_"... and apparently she's a beast in the sack"_

_"Sally! Why can't you just...Ugh! We didn't have sex!"_

_"Of course not… Only you would fuck that up... So now what?"_

_"Now? ...Now I go talk to Ashley. "_

_"God you're such a chick... Fine do it your way, but don't screw it up this time."_

_"Goodbye"_

_"Good Luck…"_ Spencer hung up.

_"Geez that was the stupidest thing I've ever done… well second stupidest."_

Spencer rolled over to face Ashley's side of the bed and contemplate the first stupidest thing she'd ever done, only to find Mr. Teddy sitting on Ashley's pillow. Spencer grabbed the comforting plush and hugged him closely to her feeble heart. _"What do you think Mr. Teddy? You think she loves me?" _She hugged him a little tighter and that's when she heard the note that was pinned to his chest crumple under her embrace.

**_Hey Little Bear,_**

**_I just now remembered why I call you that; you snore like a little hibernating cub when you're passed out. It's cute. I love it. Anyway take a couple of the aspirin sitting on the bedside table and come up to the roof when you're feeling better. Feel free to pick out the smallest bathing suit you can find too. :)_**

**_Love,_**

**_A._**

Spencer smiled at the thoughtful note. Remembering how sweet her bad ass pal could sometimes be. Remembering one of the many reasons she was so in love with the girl. _"What a nerd. I think she does love us, huh Mr. T?"_ Spencer took the aspirin sitting on the table next to her and got up from the bed, slowly. She took a much-needed shower and happily slipped into the tinniest bathing suit she could find, making sure her red inked 'heart' would make an appearance.

* * *

_"So are we going to talk about what happened last night?"_

_"What?"_ Spencer was caught off guard. Her mind replaying her conversation with Sally earlier that day focusing on something she said. "Is she as amazing as THEY say she is?" The many implications of that simple statement confused Spencer's already puzzled mind.

_"Last night?"_ All the events leading up to the night before flashing before her blue eyes as if this was the end.

_"…Nothing happened last night"_ and maybe it was.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- "Hot N' Cold" Katy Perry**

_"Are we going to talk about last night?"_

Spencer had been debating all morning, ever since she woke up alone in bed, whether their 'encounter' was purely physical for the brunette or deeply layered like it was for her. Spencer knew she had intense romantic feelings for her BFF, but she didn't know if those feelings were reciprocated. She was afraid that the rumors and the details of the Davies heir's colorful reputation were true. Especially after what Sally had said. "Was she as amazing as THEY say she is?" Who were 'THEY' and how did Sally know about them? Did Ashley brag about her conquests to anyone who would listen? Was she just another victory for the brunette? Spencer's brain started brewing again, her heart breaking with every detailed thought that crossed her beautiful mind.

_"Nothing happened last night"_

This was a defensive response and definitely not in the blonde's list of next moves. The prudish genius didn't really consider having a lengthy discussion about sex, especially not after having that conversation with her self all morning. Plus she was too busy trying to sort out her feelings for the brunette. Although, this was quite an ego bruiser for The Great Ashley Davies, she braved through it. Any other day a comment like that would've sent the brunette running for the bed covers and into someone else's arms. The past few weeks though, had made her skin grow tougher and her heart fonder. She was willing to muddle through it. She knew Spencer was worth it.

_"Well the red lipstick on my vest and the hickey on my boob says it did" _She quipped resentfully. She was fond of the blonde but she was still a Davies.

_"... Yeah well.. That really doesn't prove anything... I mean, you are… YOU..."_ the blonde said half-joking trying to lighten the mood.

_"Well I guess you must be a whore too since there's a hickey on your neck too..."_ Not so much joking as she was resenting her friend's implications.

_"What?! Where?... You're lying!"_

_"Ok... I'm lying... Just to be safe though... I wouldn't wear your hair up for like a week"_ she deadpanned.

_"Ashley!!"_

_"What? I'm just saying… Spashley-shippers would be all over it…"_ Ashley muttered.

_"What did you say!?"_

_"Nothing..."_

_"Oh my god! Who taught you how to Google?"_

_"HEY! I know how to Google! I'm a Google champ even… the best when it comes to Googling… Wait… you know about Spashley too?! …Is that why you don't let me Google?"_

_"No Ash! I never said you couldn't Google… It's just the Internet is full of mean people. I'm just protecting you from them…But if you want, Google away. I can't stop you…"_

_"Oh yeah? Well who's protecting me from you?"_ Ashley sat up from her chair to face Spencer.

_"Ash!"_

_"It's true! You've hurt my feelings more than any one of those Internets… uh, Inter… whatever! You know what I mean…."_

_"No I don't"_

_"No? What do you think pretending last night never happened does to me?"_

_"I'm sorry Ash… I mean I had a lot to drink and everything's a blur to me"_

_"Well I remember EVERYTHING! … And I distinctly remember YOU kissing ME… and, and telling me I was beautiful… you even said you had thought about seeing me naked… LIKE ALL THE TIME!"_

_"Not ALL the time! ... I mean, No I didn't"_

_"Ha! So you do remember?!"_ Not believing that actually worked on the genius.

_"No… Yes… Ok I do remember SOME things but… Look I'm sorry…"_ Spencer was slowly coming to her senses prompted by the brunette's hope filled eyes.

_"No! No! Don't be sorry there's nothing to be sorry about… well except for passing out… yeah maybe you can apologize for that…"_ Ashley got up from her chair to sit with Spencer taking the blonde's hand in her own, looking into her eyes unable to hide her smile. _"…but everything else… everything else was FUCKING AMAZING!"_ Spencer's eyes started to twinkle and her wide smile was impossible to hide.

_"Ok. Last night"_-conceding to that beautiful smile-_"…Last night WAS…"_

**Ding. Ding.**

Just as Spencer was ready to give into her feelings and FINALLY express her love for her best friend the beeping from Ashley's text alert interrupted her. As she picked up the phone that was lying on her chair she glanced at the screen and saw the disconcerting name displayed on the phone.

**Lily Duarte **

**New Text**

_"…It's Lily you better answer it"_ All of Spencer's confidence gone, her fears fully restored.

_"I don't care. I want to hear what you have to say…"_ Ashley's eyes were still full of hope.

_"Uhm yeah…. I was just going to say it was a mistake… and I'm sorry it happened."_ Spencer regretting her words as soon as she saw her dear friend's heart visibly breaking.

_"What?! Spence you're kidding me right?"_ Ashley outraged by her friend's polar behavior jumped up from her position on the chair.

_"No… I was really drunk and I sincerely apologize for hurting your feelings and leading you on but it was a mistake."_

_"This is fucking bullshit! … Spencer! … I know you're lying. You suck at lying… And I know love me. You can't deny it. I know it… I mean when you kissed me… "_ Ashley started reminiscing the night longingly.

_"Of course I love you…"_Spencer interjected _"But look Ashley… I'm not just some random chick who you can just have sex with... I'm your best friend and… and I think you're confusing friendship feelings of love with actual love feelings"_

_"You're fucking unbelievable…"_ Ashley scoffed, completely surprised by the direction this discussion was taking _"... just when I think you can't fuck with my head even more… you go and pull this shit! You know what? That's fine… Go ahead; make up your fucking excuses… Me and the rest of the world know you're full of it…"_

_"Ash… I just can't be another notch on your bed post you know?"_

_"Ooooh! FUCK. YOU. You sound just like mother … I can't believe you would say that… Is that WHO you think I am? …And if I remember correctly, I'm not the one who made last night happen, you did! It was all you! ... with the touching, and the jealous and the stripping. If you didn't want me to get confused friendship feelings of love or whatever, then maybe you shouldn't have come on to me… and you definitely shouldn't have kissed me!"_

_"…"_ Spencer was at a loss for words.

This was definitely not how this conversation was supposed to go. She had always thought that by this point they'd be getting back to what they didn't finish last night. But her mushy brain had other plans. Spewing out feelings she didn't even know she had. Fears embedded so far into the back of her mind, she had no idea they even existed. Until now. Yet they made sense to her. Those fears were justified in her hung-over brain. What made her think that she wasn't just another fun night for the brunette? She couldn't betray their friendship; lose it over something as trivial as one night of passion, no matter how amazing it could've been or WHO started it. It wasn't worth it to Spencer. Their friendship was too important to her.

_"You know what? … Whatever…"_Fearing another fight that would lead to another week of silence, Ashley reassessed her anger_ "I don't want to talk about this anymore…I don't want to fight with you… If you think we're JUST friends, then that's all we are"_ Even though Ashley knew better. She also knew she had to give the blonde time to process and she was willing to wait. Because she knew she needed her, wanted her and definitely loved her (and not the 'friendship' kind of love either.)

After several minutes of silence, Ashley petulantly pouting and Spencer pained a hundred different ways; the brunette sat up and reached for her phone. The phone was sitting on the opposite side of Spencer's right leg, away from her, so she purposefully reached over her; slowly, softly grazing the skin of Spencer's stomach, amazing bellybutton and right leg, leaving a trail of goose bumps along the way. Noticing her skin and the way her breath slightly hitched (even though Spencer tried to hide it), Ashley couldn't help but let out a smug _"hmm."_ Once out of the danger zone she fiddled with her phone for a few minutes before bursting into a fit of laughter. _"No F-ing way!"_

_"What?"_ Spencer was brought out from her pained stupor.

_"You really think it's just friendship feelings huh? Alright…"_Ashley got up from her seat and walked over to pick up her laptop. _"We'll just have to see for ourselves… Lily says there's a really hot picture of us on-line…"_

_"Is that why she text you?"_ Spencer was suddenly more curious about the content of the text than the picture. Maybe Lily and Ashley were just friends.

_"Yeah… She's no one to get jealous over… I'm not her type…"_ Ashley suddenly experiencing a new bout of confidence

_"... You're everyone's type…"_ Spencer muttered under her breath while rolling her eyes.

_"hmmm…"_

_"What?"_

_"For someone who just loves me like a FRIEND… you're being jealous like all the time… You know, like a GIRLFRIEND"_

_"Am not…"_

_"Whatever… let's just let the picture be the judge"_ Ashley was being rightfully smug as Spencer was subtly letting down her defenses.

_"Ash… I've seen those pictures… they're ancient… they don't mean anything… "_ Ashley flipped open her laptop only to reveal one of the infamous Spashley pictures that confirmed everything as her desktop background. _"Ash. Seriously?"_ Spencer was a tad amused by the endearing gesture.

_"What? … Get over yourself… I look hot…"_

_"Whatever… This picture doesn't prove anything… I've seen it before"_

_"HA! You have no idea…"_ Remembering how much it DID prove the night before _"But that isn't it anyway… the picture she's talking about is from last night… and if it doesn't mean anything then why is it on Perez Hilton?"_

_"What?"_ Ashley punched up the site and Spencer nearly fainted at the sight before her.

_"Holy mother of… Guess I found my new wallpaper."_ Ashley smirked.

Right before their very eyes were several pictures of the prior night's newsworthy event. Yet, the most interesting of them all was the one of a certain brunette entangled with a certain blonde on the dance floor, up against the wall, in the dawn of a passionate kiss. The caption reading: **"Spashley: My new fave lezbos… Hot Hot Hot!" ** with a detailed description of the events and a link to spashley(dot)com.

_"ohmygodohmygodohmygod"_

_"I know! Fucking jerk! Why did he have to mention that I wrote songs for Hannah Montana … It was ONE song! Fuck! There goes my cool guy cred. Now Kelly Clarkson for sure won't want to work with me… That's the last time I give him free drinks at the bar!"_

_"fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck" _Ashley finally looking up to see her besty's look of horror.

_"Whoa… Spence relax… you're hyperventilating…breathe…"_ Spencer was now pacing around the lounge chairs trying to catch her breath. _"Why are you freaking out? It's not like your mom reads this crap…"_ Spencer's breathing became more erratic.

**Ding, Ding.**

This time Spencer's phone was the one that interrupted with a text alert.

_"Here… You have a text from Glen"_

_"Oh nononononononono!"_

_"What the hell Spence? Please relax"_ Ashley had never seen the blonde act this way and it was really starting to freak her out. She walked over to her friend and started coaxing her to breathe taking her hand and giving her a reassuring squeeze. _"It is just Glen… it's ok look… he say's…"_ Ashley read the text out loud. _"Nana saw you on Perez, Mom wants you to come home so she can kil… Oh !… Your grandma reads Perez? … How come you let her Google?"_ Spencer was turning blue now. Ashley placed both hands on the blonde's shoulders and started softly rubbing them. _"Spencer please… I need you to relax babe… it's going to be ok… I promise… just breath… breath little bear… it's ok… it's ok…"_ Ashley's comforting words helped Spencer ease her breathing and after a few minutes the color returned to her face. That was until Spencer's phone started to ring. It was Paula.

_"Oh shit" _They both said simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know, stop teasing. Sorry I can't help it. It's my nature. Anyway this was my shout-out to Perez because he took Katy Perry to the Abbey on night and I happened to be there so... yeah! Anyway there's Spashley love soon to come so bear with me ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- "Me + Yr Daughter" Natalie Portman's Shaved Head**

_"Hey hoe bags! …Oh my god! … Did you guys see the pictures on Perez?"_ A very chipper Kyla skipped into the patio. Apparently hangovers don't affect the Davies' offspring. _"I look soo hot… and YOU TWO!"-_she pointed an accusatory finger at the still scantly clad girls_-"… I knew it! … You know when Ashley told me how she felt I was…"_

_"Kyla! Not now…"_ Ashley scolded.

_"Oh sorry did I interrupt? … I thought you guys would be done by now. I know that those fics say my sister is a beast in the sack, but I hardly believed any of it was true... Wow Spencer you're turning kind of blue"_ Kyla finally noticed, forcing Ashley to pry her 'I'm going to beat you over the head with my brand new Fender until you stop talking' eyes, away from her blabbing sister.

_"Whoa… Spencer honey, breath… It's going to be ok… just breath…"_ Ashley was reassuring the stupefied blonde who was staring blankly at her phone. At least it had finally stopped ringing. _"Look maybe Glen's just being an asshole… maybe she didn't see it… Maybe she's just calling about Sunday dinner."_ Spencer just shot Ashley a scolding look, silently berating her for being so optimistic. _"Fine! Just listen to the message then… we'll panic after… deal?"_ Spencer managed to nod in agreement, handing the phone to Ashley so she could do the honors. After taping the screen a few times she let the message flow loudly through the speaker.

_"You have one new message… BEEP..._

_"Spencer honey. It's… mom…"_ A faint grinding noise could be heard between the overtly sweet words that were laced with pure contempt. _"I just wanted to check up on you sweetie. Make sure you were coming to dinner tonight. We need to talk dear… Just a few things I want to run over with you before everyone gets here, ok? I love you. Call me._

_…BEEP..."_

_"Oh shit."_ Both girls muttered simultaneously.

_"What?"_ Kyla looked at the two wide-eyed girls confused by their strange behavior _"I thought you loved Sunday dinner at the Carlin's Ashley?"_

_"Yeah… Except when Paula wants to kill me for violating her sweet and innocent child on the dance floor."_

_"You got THAT from that message?"_

_"You obviously don't know Paula. She's fucking insane…"_

_"Ashley!"_ Spencer finally spoke.

_"Sorry… I just know she's never really liked me."_

_"Can you blame her? ..I mean you guys JUST hooked up and there are like a million pictures of you on the internet...Even I wouldn't let you near my daughter... although I mean she would be your niece so I guess even YOU wouldn't..."_

_"Kyla! Shut up!" _

_"I have to go."_ Spencer added suddenly.

_"Where?!"_

_"Home."_

_"What?! …Home? Home-home? You mean actually go to the mad woman's house? Where she has knives and various other sharp objects … You're crazy right? Did you NOT just hear that message?"_

_"I have to go"_ Spencer insisted.

_"Spencer wait!"_ Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand to detain the fleeing blonde. She managed to mutter the only thing she was absolutely sure of _"…I love you."_ And she said it as tender and as sincere as the moment would allow.

_"I… have to go…"_ Spencer ran out of the patio before Ashley could protest any further. Before Ashley could finally come crashing down from her temporary high.

* * *

The cab carrying the anxious blonde pulled up to the familiar Carlin home.

Spencer contemplated jumping out of the moving vehicle approximately 67 times since she hopped into the yellow car. She really believed the injuries she'd sustain would be far less painful than the damage her mother would surely impose on an immoral daughter. It had to be. Sure Paula Carlin was a nice caring Christian woman but she was a ruthless monster when it came to the gays. Even though she did her best to deny it, Spencer knew her mother well. She knew there was a little bit of evil inside her and she was afraid of the hell it would unleash. Spencer's brain started brewing again; conjuring up the different scenarios her slightly insane mother might've had in store for her.

She thought maybe her mother would be waiting with a bucket of holy water and a priest, in an attempt to exorcise the gay out of her. But she asserted that since it was Sunday the priests would be too busy with mass and other 'priest-ly' duties.

She proceeded to think that maybe her mother would be waiting with a large homemade cage, prepared to lock her up and keep her under constant surveillance and away from Ashley. Away from the threat. Away from her happiness.

The thought of being kept from Ashley pained Spencer in unimaginable ways. It broke her heart to think about being away from those beautiful brown eyes. It burned her stomach to think about not being able to touch or hug the pretty brunette. And it made her dizzy when she thought about never being able to kiss those addictive lips again.

Yet the most painful thought that she fabricated was of her mother holding a suitcase packed with all of her belongings, banishing her from the Carlin residence, her home, her family.

Spencer had been volunteering at the Gay and Lesbian Center for quite some time and she'd heard the horror stories from teens that suffered that same fate; kicked out of their homes by their loving parents over something they had no control over. When she freaked out for the 69th and final time and concluded that jumping would be the best option (surely her parents wouldn't kill her if she were already deeply harmed), the cab pulled up to the warm and welcoming looking abode. It was too late.

Spencer stood at the front door for exactly 3 minutes. She was afraid of what the other side of the frightening door had in store for her. The anticipation and the fear were definitely unnecessary additions to her already queasy stomach, sweaty palms, and head pounding hung-over state. The last thing she needed was to hurl her green shake in front of her parent's home (which was only a mild emotional outburst away from happening.) Spencer's mind was racing a mile a minute, thinking about how unfair this whole situation was, which in turn made her even queasier. The thought that she'd never have to feel this guilty had been someone else, a guy someone else, made her head spin faster. Spencer had to fight harder to keep from hurling.

She eventually convinced herself that she really didn't do anything wrong, so she didn't deserve to be punished.

So she and Ashley danced a little close to each other. That wasn't so terrible. It was certainly nothing to throw the bible at.

And all she really saw was a topless Ashley. That didn't mean anything. She had seen lots of topless girls at the gym. Not that they could compare. So what if she just happened to witness a perfectly shaped body with nice arms and spectacular breasts. There was nothing wrong with admiring her best friend's incredible naked body. And of course her soft lips and amazing kisses. "Ooooh yes, they were soft and AMAZING… God, I'm sooo gay!"

_"Spencer?"_ Paula opened the door as Spencer's mind started drifting to her happy place.

_"Mom!"_ Then she was startled back into reality.

_"What are you doing out there? Come on in… I have a surprise for you…"_ Yup, there was definitely a cage waiting for her.

As Spencer made her way into the familial house she noticed that all of her closest friends, excluding Ashley and Kyla, were sitting in the living room. At least there was no sign of a cage. Maybe they were going to build it together and enjoy a fun bonding experience.

Spencer reluctantly made her way into the room that held everyone from her father Arthur, brother Glen to her brother's girlfriend/close friend Chelsea and Madison and Aiden. Spencer was temporarily relieved when she was greeted by a roomful of smiling faces.

Maybe they HADN'T seen the pictures.

_"Hey guys. What's going on? … What are you guys doing here so early?"_ Spencer asked as she made her way towards the pack. No answer. _"What? …Is this like an intervention or something?"_ Spencer joked. No one laughed. _"Guys, it was a joke."_ Everyone smiled awkwardly and looked anywhere but the confused blonde, prompting her to suspicion. _"Mom! What the hell is going on here?"_ Paula carefully approached the now very aware blonde and cradled her hand in hers.

_"Spencer honey… You know we love you very much... We just wanted to bring you here so we could talk to you sweetie. We're concerned about you and we want to help you"_

_"How!? … By ambushing me! …With an intervention! … A GAY intervention!? …Are you kidding me mom! …"_ Spencer immediately grasped the situation and was appalled by the sight before her. _"…This is fucking ridiculous!"_

_"Spencer, watch your language!"_ Paula yelled but quickly composed herself. _"… Now there is no need to raise your voice sweetie. We just want to talk. We want to get to the bottom of your problem and help you fix it."_

_"I don't have a problem MOM!"_

_"Yes you do, and her name is Ashley. Now unfortunately we've all had the displeasure of viewing those horrific pictures on-line and it is apparent to all of us that she was… attacking you."_

_"What!?"-_Spencer scoffed incredulously_-"No mom! I wasn't being ATTACKED."_

_"Oh honey it's ok. You're with your friends and family, you don't have to be scared to tell the truth…"_

_"The truth? …You mean like how 'I' threw myself at Ashley in an effort to seduce her?"_ There was no need for censorship at this point. Spencer was rightfully pissed and her brain was desperately trying to grasp the ludicrous situation she was currently experiencing.

_"Oh don't be silly."_ And Paula was in serious denial. _"Now Spencer, please listen to what we have to say. Let us express to you how your problem is affecting us. We've all written letters and we want to read them aloud to you so you know how we truly feel… Arthur why don't you go first…"_ Mr. Carlin stood up from his spot on the couch.

_"Dad?"_ Spencer's voice cracked. If she had hoped anyone would be behind her, it was her kind open-minded father. Her dad, who was now standing up, about to tell her and her friends how much he hated her for being and feeling the way she did.

_"Spencer… from the moment you were born and I held you for the first time in my arms I knew that you were special. I knew that I would always love you, that you would always be my sweet little girl… I just want you to know that after all these years that still holds true. I love you no matter what… And I hope that I've taught you unconditional love as well. And I hope that YOU love your family unconditionally inspite of OUR flaws. Like I hope that I've taught you to see the beauty that's inside a person …Because I know that someone as beautiful as you, inside and out, can only love someone because they have an amazing heart and a beautiful soul… and if Ashley is the person whom you have fallen in love with, then I have no doubt in my mind that she is a very special person as well…"_

_"Dad."_ Spencer wiggled her way out of her mother's tightening grasp and ran to her father who was waiting with open arms.

_"Honey I don't care who you love, you're my daughter and I will ALWAYS love you..."_ Spencer started sobbing grateful tears into her father's hug.

_"I love you too Dad."_ She sobbed harder into his jean jacket covered arms.

_"…Plus I really like Ashley."_ He added honestly and with a smile.

_"Arthur! …What are you saying?"_ Paula was now the one staring incredulously around the room.

_"Paula… Our daughter doesn't have a problem. You do. In fact everyone here agrees with me… No one cares who Spencer is in love with, as long as they treat her right and make her happy…"_

_"Yup… plus Ashley's hot!"_ Glen interjected causing Spencer to pull away from her tight embrace and look over to her brother who was giving her a thumbs up.

_"Yeah I don't care… more guys for me."_ Madison added.

_"They're actually really sweet and cute together. I love it!"_ Chelsea included. Spencer's head started spinning. This was definitely not one of the scenarios she'd imagined. Plus the emotional roller coaster she was on was making her insanely queasy.

_"Actually I care… I'm NOT just going to sit back and let you take Ashley away from me that easily…"_ The ever so brilliant Aiden interrupted.

_"News flash 'menzo'! Ashley doesn't want you. Get over it!"_ Madison was quick to burst Aiden's bubble.

_"Yeah you should really move on Aiden. They REALLY love each other."_ Chelsea was trying to let him down easy.

_"Yeah you're being kind of pathetic dude… and an asshole. This isn't even about you."_ Glen not so much caring about his feelings. Aiden was outnumbered so he just kept his stupid mouth shut. Flexing his pecks in defeat instead.

_"See Paula? … Everyone can see how happy Ashley makes our daughter… In fact we're all ACTUALLY here because we want to help you with YOUR problem. We all want and need you to accept that we've done a great job raising a kind, caring and wise young woman who is capable of making her own decisions… without an intervention"_

_"No! I can't accept that!" _Paula wasn't budging.

_"That's ok, we don't expect you to change overnight so I've arranged for us to go to therapy as a family. It will help you sort out the issues that are really bothering you and help you cope with them instead of taking it out on our daughter."_

_"You want me to believe that I have the problem and not HER? … You think our daughter committing a despicable act against nature ISN'T a problem? It's in the bible Arthur! ...What will our neighbors think… the women in the PTA and the congregation at church?"_

_"Who cares! This is our daughter's happiness we're talking about. Don't you care about her? Isn't SHE the most important thing you should think about?"_

_"Spencer honey tell me this isn't true…" _Paula hustled over towards Spencer taking her daughter's face in between her palms, pleading for answers. _"…Tell me I didn't make you this way"_ Spencer was still shocked unable to form words _"…is it because we moved to this atrocious city? …Is it because I wasn't around as much? … Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? …Spencer. Spencer! …Answer me!"_ Paula started shaking her daughter as if the answers would fall out of her like leaves on a tree. This was only making Spencer queasy and frustrated. She finally broke.

_"What do you want me to say MOM!? Huh? What do you want to hear? … That… I did this to hurt you? That I USED Ashley to hurt you? That all this time I've known you've been suspicious of us and so I did this just to spite you? Because I don't LOVE Ashley? Because I wish never met her? Because the thought of kissing Ashley repulses me? …"_

_"It's true… You have nothing to worry about Mrs. C… She doesn't love me that way. She made it perfectly clear to me that we are JUST friends."_

_"Ash!?"_

_._

* * *

**A/N: **These past three chapters have really been kicking my ass. I think I'm running out of juice and adjectives; two very important elements in the FanFic community. I am excited about the next chapter though. It'll be chock full of juice and thesaurus words!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 "Crazy World" Ladyhawke**

Previously on **The Sweetest Thing:**

_"What do you want me to say MOM!? Huh? What do you want to hear? … That… I did this to hurt you? That I USED Ashley to hurt you? That all this time I've known you've been suspicious of us and so I did this just to spite you? Because I don't love Ashley? Because I wish I'd never met her? Because the thought of kissing Ashley repulses me? …"_

_"It's true… You have nothing to worry about Mrs. C… She doesn't love me that way. She made it perfectly clear to me that we are JUST friends."_

_"Ash!? …"_

* * *

The blonde was shocked at the brunette's abrupt entrance (although she and Kyla had been standing there long enough to hear Spencer's rant.) The blonde could see that Ashley's eyes were full of pain, worry, and fear. Ashley put up a tough façade though.

_"Well, I'm glad I came here to save you…"_ Ashley let out a bittersweet chuckle.

_"Ash…"_

_"I guess I should've brought an EXTRA first aid kit huh? … You know for my ego…"_ She struggled to keep the apathetic pretense going, although her insides were tearing her apart. She was feeling a little light headed and her body ached like she'd been kicked repeatedly in the stomach. If this was how love was supposed to feel then Ashley wanted no part in the ruthless emotion.

_"Ash… It's not… "_ The blonde started but the brunette had no intention of hearing her out.

_"No it's ok Spence… You don't have to explain, I get it… You DON'T… love me."_ She felt the stings wrapped around her heart tighten and the lump in her throat constrict her breathing. _"It's not a big deal… I mean, I don't like you very much either right now so whatever… I totally even kind of hate you, you know?"_ Ashley smiled sardonically. Her big brown eyes were sparkling through the droplets threatening to spill.

_"Ash, please don't say that."_

_"What? …That I hate you? Why? It's true. I hate you sometimes. I REALLY do…"_ Ashley took a second to take in her surroundings. The solemn faces staring back at her, penetrating her see-through wall. Knowing that no matter how hard she tried Glen, Aiden, Chelsea, Kyla, Madison and even Mr. Carlin could see her hurting from a broken heart. _"…Like I hate the way you're kind of making me want to cry right now. Even in front of all these people… And ASHLEY DAVIES does NOT do tears... Sorry Paula, I know how much you'd love to see me cry."_ Ashley quipped sarcastically, a last attempt at keeping her wall up.

_"Ash please…"_

_"No don't worry about it. I'm ok Spence… and I'm not going to cry."_-She scoffed_-" Remember I don't do tears, especially for someone I kind of hate... Because how can I NOT hate you? …when you make me so fucking happy… and so FUCKING sad… all in just 24 hours. I mean, wow! That's impressive."_

_"I'm sorry."_ Spencer shedding her own tears, her heart full of guilt.

_"No don't. I'm glad we're clear... Now I won't have to hate the way I feel guilty for wanting to spend all my time with you… Or hate that I spend entire weekends thinking about small red hearts and perfectly round belly buttons… I know, what a loser... I could've been hooking up with the countless of beautiful girls throwing themselves at me, but no. Instead I stay home and think about how much I hate the color of your eyes because I see it everywhere I go… That I hate the fact that you make me want to write stupid Spanish love songs…"_-She smiled reminiscing, her eyes glossier than before_-"Although I'm actually 'muy bueno'."_

_"Ashley please!"_ Spencer pleaded.

_"Wait. I'm not done let me finish, because I have to get off my chest how much I hate this… and your stupid boyfriend Patrick."_ She added petulantly as an afterthought.

_"...Oh it's not just you."_ Chelsea couldn't help the abrupt response. She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment but that didn't stop Madison from adding on.

_"Oh I hate him too."_

_"Yeah me too."_ Glen chimed.

_"I think everyone hates Patrick"_ Kyla determined.

_"See? And I can't believe that you make me so lame, that I was secretly envious of Patrick"_-She scoffed incredulously_-"'PATRICK'! … I hate it! … I hate it that you made me WANT to go to basketball games just to see you in that stupid green cheerleading uniform…" _She rolled her eyes at her own confession. _"… That I, 'Badass Ashley Davies', have to carry a stupid stuffed bear every time I'm away from you, so that I wont miss you all that much…" _Her voice finally cracking under the rising lump in her throat _"That you almost killed me and drained me of my life when you decided you just didn't want to talk to me for a week… and that I just forgave you the second you walked in my door …"_ Ashley's defenses breaking down as the tears in the brim of her tender brown eyes spilled. Her heart was officially shattered. _"…But most importantly... I hate the fact that I'm so head over heels in love with you and you, you just can't see it…"_-Ashley looked at Paula-_"or maybe you just don't want to."_

_"Ash…"_ Spencer was at a loss for words. All she wanted to do was run over to her love and hold her and tell her everything was ok. That she didn't have to hate her. That she could just love her instead. When her feet and her brain finally aligned, Ashley regained her strength and finished off her earnest speech.

_"… And I totally hate that you're making me want to tell you this in front of all our friends"_-she laughed through the tears_-"and yet I don't really care…. But I have to, because even if your mom stabs me with a kitchen knife, I have to tell you how I feel. That; I Love you, with all the might of my stupid little heart. Even if you don't feel the same way and never will. Even, if you never talk to me again. Even… if this is the last thing I ever say to you"_ There was a silence that took over the whole room by surprise. No one knew what to say. Everyone awkwardly waiting and secretly hoping Spencer had the right words to say, to fix Ashley's broken heart. She didn't.

_"…I don't know what to say…"_

_"Don't worry. I don't want to hear it anyway."_ Ashley had no more words either. No more strength left in her. She had given up. She was done fighting for a lost cause. If Spencer didn't love her, then there was nothing to be done. All she could do was pick up the remains of her self and leave the Carlin home, for good.

* * *

_"..and I left…"_

_"and that was 5 years ago?"_

_"…yes it was Barbara…"_ Ashley was a bit distraught, reminiscing the painful feelings from her past. The memory was so vivid in her mind that the heartache still pained her spirit.

_"Such a heart-wrenching story. Have you spoken to her since?"_

_"Who? … Spencer?"_ Ashley looked befuddled under the bright studio lights.

_"Yes… the 'love of your life' dear… the one that got away…"_

_"Uhmmmmm… no… haven't seen her since…"_

_"Well look at you now… I bet she's kicking herself in the tush for letting you get away…"_

_"Hmmm… I'm pretty sure Spencer is doing just fine."_ Ashley smirked.

_"Well thank you dear for being here tonight, I wish you the best of luck Sunday Night at the Oscars…"_-Barbara shook Ashley's hand for show and turned to camera 1_-"…and thank you all at home for watching; 'Barbara Walter's Live Pre-Oscar Special'… I'm Barbara Walters and don't forget to watch this young lady at the Academy Awards Live this Sunday at 8pm eastern, and as always remember to take some time to enjoy your view."_ The women held their smiles while the credits rolled. Ashley's face was a little distorted as if ready to burst into tears or break down laughing.

_"….and we're clear…"_ a scruffy looking floor manager said as he approached the weathered host and the vibrant rock star to remove their mics. There were a few producers looking tense and irate, next to a smiling Kyla, waiting for the women to exchange pleasantries and say their goodbyes.

_"Ashley it was nice to meet you."_

_"Nice to meet you too Barbara… again"_ The ladies shook hands and went their separate ways. Ashley walked over to where Kyla was standing nodding her head in disapproval.

_"I can't believe you told Barbara Walters your 'Spencer' story."_

_"What? She asked me about the love of my life… I had to tell her… It's Barbara Walters… You have to tell her sad stories and cry. It's like a rite of passage!"_

_"Yeah but you have to tell the WHOLE story! Spencer is going to KILL you!"_

_"No she's not… Plus it was Barbara's fault! She literally interviewed Spence and me a few months ago about working together and then she goes and asks me if I've spoken to her? I mean hello! …I'm nominated for scoring my girlfriend's Oscar nominated documentary! C'mon! It's been in all the papers! …That's just bad reporting if you ask me. So she kind of deserved it."_

_"Maybe, but still, Spencer is going to kill you…"_

_"No she's not, she loves me and my sense of humor… That's why she's 'the one that never left."_ Ashley smiled contently.

_"Yeah but now she'll be 'the one that got PUT away'… for murdering you"_ Kyla glared at her sibling, knowing that the blonde could, and possibly would, kill her.

_"… Whatever! It was all in good fun! … It's not like people aren't going to see us all Portia and Ellen version 2-point-hotter on Sunday! …"_ Kyla rolled her eyes. _"…Ok fine, I'll make things better with Katie Couric."_

_**BUZZ ****..when the truth is I miss you… yeah the truth is that I miss you soo… BUZZ**_

_"Oh speaking of women you'd like to bang. Your girlfriend is calling you."_

_"Shit!"_ Ashley was suddenly panicked maybe Spencer would kill her _"… Hi baby."_

_"5 years huh? …"_

_"You saw the show?"_ Ashley cringed, waiting for Spencer to unleash her pretty blonde rage. It was quite fierce.

_"I should've known it was an impostor… I mean Ashley Davies would NEVER cuddle at night..."_

_"Hey! You better not be cuddling with anyone but me."_

_"As a matter of fact, there is a dark haired beauty curled up in my bed as we speak…"_

_"Awww… Give my little princess a kiss and a belly rub for me…"_

_"I thought I was your princess?"_ Ashley could hear the pout over the phone.

_"You are baby… you're my naughty princess… Carmen is my furry princess… there's quite the difference…"_

_"I can't believe you told Barbara Walters I wouldn't let you Google…"_

_"Baby… I had to."_

_"I know it's like a rite of passage."_-Ashley grinned- _"Although when I go on The View next week I'm going to tell her how you've forgotten my birthday the past 3 years…"_

_"No I haven't."_

_"I know… but if you can lie so can I."_

_"Negative baby… I think America's got my back because you teased me and let me walk out of your life five years ago."_

_"Jerk. I miss you."_

_"I miss you more. When are you coming home so we can NOT cuddle?"_

_"We have a few more press junkets in an hour, then I'm taking the red eye straight home. When are you coming home?"_

_"I'm heading to the airport as we speak. This sucks. I thought when we decided to work TOGETHER we'd get to spend more time TOGETHER. Not more time apart."_

_"I know sweetie. But I'll see you tomorrow. I'll wake you up when I get home… in that special way that you like…"_

_"Ugh! I HATE you… "_

_"I know…"_ Spencer smiled.

_"You know my flight is going to feel twice as long now…"_

_"I love you…"_

_"Love you more. Hurry home ok?"_

_"Ok."_ Once Ashley hung u,p she immediately felt empty. She missed her girlfriend and that stupid story she told Barbara Walters only brought back painful emotions that she wished she'd never had to live again. All she wanted was to be home with her little bear and cuddle all night. She'd spent most of her life without Spencer, now all she wanted was to make sure the rest of her life was WITH Spencer.

_"Coldplay?"_ Kyla interrupted Ashley's musings.

_"What? It's a great song!"_

_"God you're whipped"_

_"Phssshh! As if!"_ Kyla glared. _"Ok. But only a little."_

* * *

_"…and the Oscar for best original soundtrack goes to… Ashley Davies!"_ Drew Barrymore announced and an ovation broke out in the Kodak Theatre. Ashley walked up to the podium wearing a beautiful black gown, her hair up in a fancy up-do; she looked flawless.

_"Wow! I can't believe I'm actually standing here... I mean I know I am actually standing here, otherwise how could I explain Jack Nicholson winking at me from the front row…"_ -The crowd laughed_-"Ok so I don't want to do the usual boring speech, I can thank my agent later… But I do want to thank my family: Kyla, Dad; wherever you are, my other dad Arthur, Paula, Glen, Chelsea. You guys ARE my family. And of course the love of my life: baby, you're the BEST thing that's ever happened to me… and not because you tell me everyday, but because you are... I thank the stars everyday when I'm with you… although I curse them when you're away … I LOVE YOU so much Spencer." Suddenly overwhelmed by happiness Ashley started tearing-up. "…You make me… the happiest person alive … so I don't know why I'm crying…"_ Everyone laughed again and Ashley composed herself. _"… I really do appreciate this award and I'm so glad that this documentary has helped to raise awareness of the growing number of gay homeless teens out there. As this film has shown you, we can all make a difference… Thank you… Oh wait! I forgot that I want to thank Barbara Walters, sorry about the thing… Ok I'm done for real this time. Thank you..."_

_"We're back with our guest, Ashley Davies. We just watched a clip of Ashley's acceptance speech from this Sunday's Oscars. That was a good speech Ashley."_

_"Thank you Katie."_

_"Does Spencer really tell you, 'she's the best thing that 's ever happened to you' everyday?"_

_"Not everyday."_ Ashley said sarcastically. _"…She doesn't need to. I'm very aware of how lucky I am. She's confident of that fact. It's one of the things I love about her."_

_"I'm sure there are a variety of attributes to choose from."_

_"Lots."_ Ashley winked. Katie blushed. _"She's insanely smart and witty. It's just a bonus that she comes in such a pretty package too."_ Ashley gushed.

_"Speaking of 'insane', that was quite a fast one you pulled on Barbara Walters last week. You've caused quite a scandal."_

_"I know. I was a jerk. I apologized in front of millions of people though. I should get an award or something… oh wait I guess I already did."_

_"It was pretty funny though."_ Both women laughed.

_"I guess maybe a little." _

_"You also left a lot of fans and viewers wanting to know more… Our server crashed this week with the amount of emails all wanting to know the rest of your story"_

_"Seriously? Cool."_

_"Yes. Everyone wants to know how Hollywood's biggest and sexiest power couple came to be"_

_"Sexiest Power Couple?"_

_"You must be aware of your influence on our culture?"_

_"I would hardly take that much credit. We're just two people who happen to be very much in love. Everything else is just a bonus."_

_"I think I can hear America falling in love with you all over again."_ Katie being one of them.

_"… Perhaps as much as I love them." _Ashley winked coyly. Katie Couric was blushing again. Easy there award winning reporter.

_"Or Spencer… So will you tell us the rest of the story?"_

_"Oh I don't know… Spencer might literally kill me…"_

_"I'm sure a great storyteller like Ms. Carlin knows the public's desire and need for a happy ending. She'd surely understand."_

_"Ooooh you're good Katie Couric."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Ok. Sure."_

_"…Great! Stay tuned after these commercial messages to hear the rest of Spencer and Ashley's story."_ Ashley sat across from Katie Couric with her mouth agape. What a little tease she thought.

* * *

**A/N: **You love me! You REALLY love me!! :)

Seriously thanks so much for all the great feedback. You guys rock my world!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 "Queen of Apology" The Sounds**

_"I told her I loved her. That I've never and would ever love anyone as much as I loved her…"_

_"…and?"_ Barbara was intrigued by the story.

_"and… she didn't say anything... She just stared at me like she was on mute… And, that was about all the rejection this girl could take. I usually didn't have to try so hard with the ladies… She broke my heart… so I left"_

_"and that was 5 years ago?"_

_"…yes it was Barbara…"_

_"Such a heart-wrenching story. Have you spoken to her since?"_

_"Who? … Spencer?"_

_"Yes… the 'love of your life' dear… the one that got away…"_

_"Uhmmmmm… no… haven't seen her since…"_

* * *

_"Thank you for staying with us. That was a clip from the now infamous Barbara Walters' Special with our guest Oscar winning, musician/composer Ashley Davies. Although Ashley, daughter of the late rocker Raife Davies, has been in the public's eye since practically birth and has gained notoriety for her Grammy Award winning albums and collaborations, nothing has garnered her more attention than her romantic relationship with documentary filmmaker Spencer Carlin. As everyone's favorite power couple, the events that lead to this union have absolutely intrigued the American public. In fact due to an unprecedented number of viewer requests, we have asked Ms. Davies to please finish telling us the tale of her quest to attain her true love. Ashley if you would be so kind as to continue your story…"_

_"Wow Katie Couric you make it sound so dramatic… It wasn't THAT dramatic… I mean, OK so I ran out of the Carlin house, but I was totally humiliated… So maybe that was a LITTLE crazy. I wasn't going to stick around and take anyone's pity though… I was gonna grieve like a Davies: go out, get drunk and get laid…"_

* * *

_"Why am I at a gay bar again?"_ Sally asked in disbelief.

_"Because the drinks are free."_ Ashley confirmed, annoyed mostly because she was drunk and REALLY depressed.

_"Oh that sounds about right."_ Sally picked up her beer and chugged it while Ashley handed her another one.

_"Oh my word! When I said you owed me big, this is not what I had in mind. I was thinking more along the lines of you hooking me up with like… Hilary Duff or something."_ Lily interjected while sipping her mango mojito.

_"Hilary Duff's not gay."_ Ashley scoffed drunkenly. She'd been sitting in her booth with Kyla drinking her feelings away hours before the other two girls even showed up.

_"...or Hayden Panetierre"_ Lily reasoned.

_"Ughk…"_

_"Ok Lauren Conrad then."_

_"She's seeing someone."_ Ashley stated and Kyla glared. The younger sibling and LC had become good chums during the filming of her reality show, The Hills. They'd shared a FEW secrets.

_"A girl someone?"_

_"…"_ Unlike Kyla, even wasted, Ashley knew the rules of the pinky swear promise and kept the gossip to herself.

_"I knew it! …"_ Lily gushed knowingly, excited to have another hottie on the team. _"Fine, what about Lindsay Lohan?"_ Lily pressed.

_"Ewwww!"_ Kyla and Sally said simultaneously.

_"I thought you only liked blondes?"_ Ashley added.

_"I make an exception for redheads."_

_"How very noble of you. Too bad I don't know her."_

_"Really? …Damn it Ashley!"_ Lily slammed her mojito on the table overly dramatic_."… First you screw up Spashley, and now you don't even know La Lohan… I'm VERY disappointed. You're like the worst gay ever!"_ Lily ascertained through her tipsy logic.

_"You're disappointed!?"_ Ashley was incredulous.

_"Yeah! … EVERYONE knows LiLo! … And I practically gift wrapped Spencer and handed her to you!"_

_"What did I say about mentioning that name in this place?"_ Ashley pointedly wagged an angry finger at Lily _"… And I didn't screw things up with Spencer! She's a self centered evil brat…Who doesn't love me"_ Ashley pouted, she could be such a baby when she drank.

_"Hey let's not talk about Spencer ok?"_ Kyla was being a good, sober sister.

_"Yeah, because if anyone gift wrapped Spencer and gave her to Ashley it was me! … Literally! That dress was so fucking tight I practically wrapped her in it… But I still gotta back my girl Spencer up here though."_ Sally concluded.

_"Get the fuck out of my bar!"_ Ashley concluded as well.

_"Whoa take it easy there tiger."_

_"No! If you're on Spencer's side then that means you're not on mine! So get the fuck out of my bar!"_ Ashley stood up on impulse, prompted by her anger. Her finger was wagging even more poignantly than before

_"Ash…"_ Kyla was trying to pacify the escalating situation.

_"Your feisty ass needs to sit down, relax, and listen to me!"_ Sally got up too, trying to pacify the situation from across the table. _"Just because you're the boss of everyone in this here joint doesn't mean you're the boss of me. So you need to stop acting like an asshole… We know you're hurting and we're here because we care about your punk ass. So SHUT THE FUCK UP and listen to what I have to say… OK?"_

_"…Fine."_ Ashley wasn't used to people talking to her that way. She kind of liked it. Plus Sally kind of had a point and she was tired of standing.

_"We good?"_

_"Whatever."_ She slumped back down in her spot.

_"Ok so back to Spencer…"_

_"What did I say about that name?"_ Ashley was a stickler for her own rules though.

_"And what did I say about being an asshole? … Now listen to me… What the hell did you expect from my girl? … Like seriously try and grasp your brain around this. Try to understand what this girl is going through… I mean, I literally dragged her out of the closet kicking and screaming like a week ago, she went from crushing on you to actually lusting over you, to finally kissing you and nearly having sex with you… to finding out that you're a big ol' whore and then having to confront and defend her feelings for you to her mother… I mean give the girl a FUCKING break! …It's a though week by anyone's standards."_

_"I think the hetero is right."_ Lily added.

_"Yeah, I have to agree with Sally too."_ Kyla included sheepishly.

_"Of course! I'm a mother fucking gangster!"_ Sally was so weird sometimes.

_"Bull! …She said… I disgusted her."_ The lump in Ashley's throat was suddenly returning. She was confident she had cried all the tears in the car, but her emotions were proving her wrong once again.

_"No she didn't! …I mean… you must've heard it out of context or something…"_ Sally was suddenly acting suspicious. _"…She thinks a lot about you and I can definitely tell you, the last thing Spencer thinks is that you're disgusting. I'm her roommate, I know these things."_ Sally was smug again.

_"Then why did she say that?! ..Why did she tell her mom she wished she never met me? Why DIDN'T she tell me she loved me TOO when I expressed MY feelings?"_

_"Did you really think she was going to profess her BIG GAY LOVE to you in front of an audience and her bible thumping mother?"_ Sally asked rhetorically.

_"I DID! I DID IT! … I confessed my gay love in front of everyone. In front of Madison and Chelsea and her Dad and Brother … And stupid Aiden, who I swear was laughing at me… And ugh! Paula... I know she wanted to stab me. "_

_"Yeah Paula is scary, and maybe Spencer isn't as brave as you are."_ Sally mused.

_"Yes, Ashley is definitely brave."_ Kyla added admiringly.

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_ Alcohol made Ashley suspicious.

_"That you're brave! … God, I could never do what you did. In front of all those people, in front of Paula."_ Kyla defended.

_"Oh yeah, Spencer told me about how you got all Julia Styles on her."_ Sally smirked.

_"She told you what?"_

_"You're right, it takes a lot of balls to rip off a classic teen comedy."_ Sally laughed.

_"I did NOT rip off anyone!"_ Ashley was appalled at Sally's accusation.

_"Really?! Your little speech about how much you HATE being in love with Spencer WASN'T inspired by late 90's comedy: '10 things I HATE about you'?… Oh wait! Maybe it was the Hanna Montana song '7 Things I HATE about you'… How many times DID you say it?"_ Sally continued giggling.

_"Oh my word! You ripped off Miley Cirus? …Que desilusion!"_ Lily said, only half paying attention, she was busy winking at the blonde waitress by the bar.

_"I did not rip off Miley Cirus!"_ Ashley argued petulantly. _"…I was just telling her how I felt! … It's not my fault she elicits those kinds of negative feelings from me…"_

_"Jeez! Relax I'm just fucking with you. And don't worry, Spencer was too upset to notice where you got your INSPIRATION from."_ Sally assured her.

_"How do you know?"_ Ashley asked, still annoyed by Sally.

_"She called you?"_ Kyla assumed.

_"Yeah all goddamn day! … This morning when Ashley was all M.I.A. in the bedroom, and I'm not talking feisty Sri Lankan music goddess either... Then this afternoon when she was on her way to her mother's and like five hundred times after this one"_-pointing at Ashley- _"ran out and she finished puking her guts out."_

_"What?!"_ Kyla was concerned about Spencer's well being.

_"I know! I'm so over this psychology crap. People are so fucking needy!"_ Sally scoffed and rolled her eyes. The world secretly rejoiced at Sally's change in career path.

_"What do you mean she threw up!? Is she ok?"_ Ashley demanded worriedly.

_"Oh yeah… She's fine… After you left, she kind of had a physical/emotional breakdown. She literally eviscerated in front of everyone."_

_"Oh my god! Is she ok?"_ Kyla was now worried.

_"Yeah she'll be fine… turns out…"_-Sally paused not knowing if it was the right time to say it, she said it anyway_-"…she's pregnant…"_

_"WHAT?!??!!?"_ The three other brunettes yelped.

_"Oh shit."_ Kyla breathed.

_"Dios mio! … I take it back, Spencer is definitely the worst gay ever."_ Lily confirmed.

Ashley's head started spinning. Not able to add to the chorus of reactions. This was NOT how she imagined this day would unravel. Her world was suddenly falling apart. If she even had the slightest hope of ever being with Spencer this little fact shattered it completely. Everything started making sense. How could Spencer even consider loving Ashley when she had bigger concerns to deal with? How could…

_"Hahahhahahaha!"_ The sudden uproar of laughter interrupted Ashley's thoughts. _"Just kidding!"_-Sally was unapologetically laughing her ass off_-"Oh my god you should've seen your faces! That was fucking hilarious!"_ Sally managed to breathe out between cackles. _"She's not pregnant jack-asses! …How could she be?"_

_"You fucking asshole!"_ Ashley threw a chip at Sally and finally released the breath of air she didn't know she was holding in. She'd never been so relieved in her life.

_"That really wasn't funny Sally"_ Kyla added relieved. She knew her sibling had a penchant for drama and was afraid of the over reaction she'd have to deal with if Spencer had in fact gotten knocked up.

_"Yes it was. And, you don't have to worry; Spencer's fine… I'm sure no one's died of crazy hung-over emotional distress before… Actually she is worried about YOU though…"_

_"Well it's too fucking late."_ Ashley was still bitter though (now that she knew Spencer was ok and also NOT carrying a tiny Patrick in her uterus.)

_"Is it?"_ Unexpectedly, Spencer appeared before Ashley. Her eyes were still swollen from the tears she'd obviously shed all day. Ashley felt her chest constrict at the sight before her. She took her brown eyes off the miserable blonde girl immediately, knowing the effect of looking at that gorgeous face for too long had on her resolve.

_"It's about god damn time! You know how many times this bitch almost decked me?!"_ Sally exclaimed. _"Sorry Ash. I love you but Spencer is my girl."_ Sally apologized for her secret spy mission.

_"Ash, Is it?"_ Spencer couldn't see or hear anyone but Ashley, who just shrugged off the question, attempting her hand at apathy once again. Spencer knelt in front of the brunette who was sitting on the edge of the booth.

_"I know you don't want to listen to what I have to say… but I'm going to say it anyway… because you deserve to know... You deserve to know that I'm a terrible person. That you're right, I'm not worthy of having you in my life…"_ Spencer took Ashley's hand in her own and the brunette couldn't help but look at their perfectly fitted hands._ "…because you're amazing and smart and sweet and absolutely beautiful and ….I'm sorry. I know it's too late for apologies and I know you hate me, which really sucks because it turns out I'm completely in love with you…"_ Spencer laughed miserably at the irony. _"I'm going to be honest… I might cry."_ The blonde smiled although there was a tear already working its way down her cheek. _"So if you don't want to see me cry then… just close your eyes or look away or something_ _..."_-Ashley didn't move-_"…You know, I thought the scariest thing I'd ever fear was falling in love with you, but god was I wrong. This heart broken thing is even scarier …and it doesn't feel as nice, it actually hurts…I didn't think it'd be so literal_."-She tried to laugh again-_"…It really feels like I'm falling apart, like I can't breath. The thought of not having you in my life does that to me…"_ Spencer's brow furrowed as she tried to fight the tears, but quickly lost the fight. _"Because you're the first thing in my mind when I wake up… you're the most precious thing in my life… the thing I love most in this world... And this whole time… I've been so selfish and I'm so so so sorry. I just didn't know what to do… I got so scared, terrified. But then… then there you were with those beautiful brown eyes, telling me that everything would get better and everything did get better… "-_Spencer smiled through the big droplets falling from her sparkling blue eyes-_"And I was so scared that you could just do that… Make things better with just your eyes and your smile or your hugs and your kisses… You made me understand what this whole love thing was all about, what all those sappy love songs meant."_ -Spencer bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering-_"What those stupid hallmark cards were for… But I couldn't believe that things could just work out so perfectly, because life doesn't work that way. You don't just get what you want so easily. So here I am making it more difficult for both of us like a big moron… and I've probably screwed it up because I was afraid of screwing it up."_–Spencer laughed at the irony once again and Ashley finally looked up to meet her tearful smile-_"Ash I know you're hurting right now. And I know you don't WANT to forgive me… But I also know that you love me... as much as I love you… I can feel it. We are meant to be together… So I'm going to wait for you... I'm never going to stop trying because you're worth it. Even if you don't come back to me... I've got nothing else to lose if… I've already lost you."_ There was a dead silence that seemed to take over even the busy bar around them. Spencer held Ashley's hand and waited for a response.

_"I don't know what to say…"_ Ashley mocked Spencer through a smile.

_"… Touché."_-Spencer let out a tearful laugh_-"…Just tell me you love me again. Tell me you forgive me. Tell me you'll give me another chance…"_

_"Spence…"_ Ashley was serious now, apprehensive.

_"Ash are you ready? Bryant cut me out early. "_ As if on cue, Sandy appeared out of the blue.

_"Sandy?"_ Spencer asked Ashley while giving her a trademark disapproving head tilt. Not needing to turn, Spencer knew it was her, she'd never forget that shrill voice.

_"Hey Spencer! What's going on here? Looks like someone died."_ Sandy was so dense.

_"I didn't know you were coming."_ Ashley now looking as miserable as Spencer had a few minutes before.

_"It's ok I understand. You have to give yourself away before you can get yourself back."_ Spencer stood up from her crouch on the floor. _"…But I still know you're mine. And I'm still going to wait."_

_"Don't worry Spencer. I'll try to get her back to you in one piece. But I can't make any promises."_ Ok maybe Sandy wasn't THAT dense and maybe she was kind of a bitch.

"_It's funny, the things you'll do, when you're tying not to lose the things you can't replace."_ Spencer said nonchalant turning to look at Sandy in the eye.

_"I bet it's really funny."_ Sandy rolled her eyes not really grasping Spencer's contempt.

_"Hilarious."_ Spencer deadpanned and for the third time since she met the blonde that kind of looked like her, she felt like she wanted to punch her.

* * *

_"So… she punched her."_

_"What!?"-_Katie Couric nearly choked_-"…Spencer Carlin, sweetheart human rights activist punched someone?"_ Katie Couric continued in disbelief.

_"Yup. Clocked her right in the nose. She bled a little too."_

_"This was the same Sandy with the strawberry two weeks before right?"_

_"Right. Not to be confused with Sally her roommate"_

_"Well I can't say I blame Spencer…"_ Katie laughed.

_"Yeah me neither. Sandy's often the villain in Spashley fan fics but I feel kind of bad, she wasn't evil or anything, she was just you know, NOT Spencer."_

_"Of course. Then what happened?"_

_"Well…."_

* * *

Spencer had no idea if it was the built up anger, disappointment or just the emotional overload in general but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help it when her hand balled up into a tight fist. She couldn't help it when her arm wound up and she certainly couldn't help it when it forcefully landed on Sandy's unusually small nose. Everyone was in shock. Frozen by the insanity before them. Spencer was a pacifist by nature, there was no way they had just witnessed that, but they had, and everyone was kind of proud, including Ashley.

Before Spencer could react to Sandy lunging on top of her, Ashley caught 'NOT Spencer' mid air and pulled her back down. A full on catfight was about to break lose. Sally held a very calm Spencer back while Ashley grabbed an enraged Sandy by the waist. Of course as soon as the confrontation occurred there were phones and camera's taking pictures instantly.

Ashley quickly responded, knowing where this would lead. She dragged Sandy out of the bar, leaving Spencer behind to process even more exceptionally peculiar events. This was definitely not how the day was supposed to end.

* * *

_"You left with Sandy?"_

_"Of course. I had to. She was bleeding… and we had a date."_ Ashley cringed.

_"So you'd made plans to go out with Sandy?"_ Katie kept her reporter face intact.

_"Like I said Katie, I was going to grieve like a Davies."_

_"ooh… Well that's obviously not the end of this story."-_Katie turned to her single camera- _"When we return, Spencer Carlin will join us to tell us the rest of this interesting story. You're watching Extra COURIC-ular. Stay tuned."_

* * *

**A/N:** Just wanted to let you guys know you totally rule! I heart you guys.

Also I just for you Darlyka, Spencer will stop by in the next chapter! ;)

Thanks again for all the awesome feedback. Did I mention you guys rule?!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 "Downtown" Peaches**

Bright lights flooded the interior of the hybrid town car as the left door swung open. Photographers were snapping pictures. Cameras were rolling video. The warm California air carried the voices of the masses trying to get her attention.

_"Ashley over here"_

_"Davies this way"_

_"Congratulations!"_

_"Ashley you look amazing"_

_"Marry me Ash!"_

_"Ashley I love you."_ Adoring fans and strangers alike spewing words, all hoping to get the brunette's attention.

The glow grew brighter inside the hybrid town car as the right door now swung open. More cameras were rolling, more pictures were snapped and more words of adoration were declared.

_"Spencer!"_

_"Ms. Carlin this way"_

_"Spencer we love you"_

_"Damn girl you're fine!"_

_"Congratulations!"_ The blonde waved, smiled and thanked them generously for their adulation before being pulled into the vehicle by a petite hand with a strong grip.

The crowd of people swarmed the vehicle, as the doors closed and the vehicle slowly drove off.

_"Congratulations Baby!"_ Spencer gushed at the gorgeous brunette sitting by her side.

_"Congratulations Baby!_" Ashley reciprocated as she leaned in and gave the beautiful blonde a short but tender kiss.

_"You were amazing up there."_ Spencer remembered biting her bottom lip. Recalling the sweet words her girlfriend expressed during her acceptance speech.

_"No. You were amazing… And you look, even more amazing." _Ashley rasped as her eyes wandered over Spencer's exquisite form.

_"Well, you would look amazing too if you had a throng of professionals touching you up every 5 seconds."_ Spencer said sarcastically.

_"I do and I did"_ Ashley was coy.

_"Yeah… you really do look … 'amazing'"_ Spencer swooned, even with the overuse of the word amazing. She couldn't help it; everything WAS amazing, especially her girlfriend.

_"You know what would be even more amazing?"_ Ashley smirked.

_"What?"_ Spencer arched an eyebrow, knowing her mischievous other half so well.

_"If you were naked."_

_"Ash"_ Spencer protested, sort of.

_"Oh no don't worry, I'll be naked too"_ Ashley deadpanned as she picked up Spencer's left leg and removed the heel sitting on her foot, kindly massaging her leg in the process. She did the same with the right one. Spencer was easily starting to cave.

_"Baby… we have like a million after parties to go to…"_ Ashley ignored Spencer as she started undoing the zipper from her own black gown. Pulling the dress over her head, she managed NOT to ruin her meticulously crafted hair. This WASN'T her first time. _"… and uhm… family…"_-Spencer momentarily forgot how to breath-_"…is at party…"_ The brunette's flawless body always impressed her. ALWAYS. Plus Ashley was wearing a sexy lacey garter belt. Spencer REALLY liked garter belts. _"…Oh…"_ The brunette slyly made her way over and straddled the blonde. Spencer couldn't help but wrap her arms around her favorite asset on her girlfriend, gently squeezing the exposed toned cheeks. Ashley started running her fingertips down Spencer's exposed neckline. She slowly leaned in and started kissing her neck and licking her collarbone. _"I haay"_-her breath hitched-_"...hate it… when you do that"_

_"I know."_ Ashley smirked as she slipped her hands down the side of Spencer's canary yellow dress and started working on the zipper. _"…be prepared to be tortured.__"_ The brunette worked her way back up to the blonde's lips and began to convince her with her even more persuasive tongue. Spencer squeezed tighter unquestionably affected by the passion in which Ashley's tongue licked her lips. _"Oh… just don't make me bleed, my next dress is white."_

_"Baby …we can't…"_ Spencer managed to breathe. Ashley looked deeply into the blue eyes, attempting to find an actual sign of objection. She didn't, so she kissed her again, sweetly and slowly.

_"Yes we can."_-She whispered in the blonde's ear-_"We're like a 'Hollywood Hot Couple' right now… It's like EXPECTED that we have hot sex in the limo on the way to the after party"_ Ashley gently sucked on Spencer's lobe making the tiny sensors on her neck stand on end. The brunette was really making her case.

_"Expected?"_ Spencer managed to spill between moans.

_"Yup…"_ Ashley kissed Spencer again, this time with a little more fervor. _"And you know how much I hate to disappoint people…"_ Ashley put on her best pout. She started grazing Spencer's features with the soft tips of her fingers, her index finger landed precisely on her lip, partially in her mouth. _"…Besides you totally turned me on up there with that speech and I didn't get to see you the whole night after that… you owe me."_

_"I owe you?"_ The blonde sucked on the finger before Ashley pulled it out and kissed Spencer again, this time Spencer pulled the brunette closer.

_"Yup…" _Ashley started sliding Spencer's dress off of her body. _"Plus… don't you think you'll have more fun at the party after you've had an 'Ashley Davies special' with a mind blowing orgasm on top?"_

Ashley let her expert hands work the dress off while her equally talented tongue followed closely behind, trailing the length of the blue eyed beauty's body. She managed to unhinge the dress off her without hassle and the brunette found her head perfectly nestled between long smooth legs.

_"Awww I found my heart."_ Ashley kissed the tiny red heart that was imprinted right below the blonde girl's hipbone. It had recently been altered to house a small script 'A' within it. She allowed her lips to linger in the smooth area before slowly sliding her lips to the blonde's center.

_"Ash."_ The blonde's breath became erratic as the brunette worked her magic, biting and nibbling just the way she liked it. _"Ash…"_ Spencer's pitch went up a little higher as she aggressively forced her girlfriend's head a little closer, making the contact between her tongue and the silky material more invasive. More exciting. More orgasmic. _"Ash. Ashley…"_

_

* * *

_

_"Ash... Ashley!_" Spencer finished.

_"Hmmm"_ Ashley was finally broken from her trance.

_"Honey, Ms. Couric is asking you a question."_

_"Ms.? Oh no Spencer. Call me Katie?"_

_"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me… is there a Mr. Couric?"_

_"Oh no. Not for a long time."_ Katie blushed again.

_"Babe. What the hell!"_ Ashley was fully alert now.

_"Ash, Katie was asking you a question."_ Spencer was oblivious to her very own charm.

_"Yeah and you were flirting." _Ashley whispered huffily at Spencer.

_"Baby I wasn't… and she can hear you."_

_"I'm sorry. Do you need a moment?"_ Katie apologized. Spencer gave Ashley one of her special 'behave' stares and the brunette quickly reconsidered.

_"No. Sorry Katie. I'm just a little flustered right now. What were you saying?"_

_"I was just explaining that in the next segment we're going to come in with a clip of Spencer's speech at the Academy Awards and I was hoping you would share with us how you felt when she addressed you."_

_"Oh right. The speech. Yeah it was… hot. I was totally turned on"_ Ashley's mind reverting back to the thought of them in the limo as a result of that speech.

_"Ash!"_ Spencer was now the one flustered.

_"What! It's true. You remember don't you?"_ Ashley asked smugly.

_"Maybe you shouldn't ask that question."_ Spencer suggested.

_"Yeah probably not. Ok we'll just come back from the clip and Spencer you can continue telling us the story. Does that sound good?"_

_"I think I can handle that."_

_"That and a lot more"_ Ashley added as she winked. Spencer just shook her head not phased by her girlfriend's overtly sexual innuendos.

* * *

_"… and most importantly I want to thank MY girl. My rock. My love… Baby look, I got one too! …I love you. I need you and I'll always want you… Thank you."_ Spencer was standing on the stage of the Kodak theatre. The lights were shinning on her as if she was glowing. Ashley swore she looked like an angel. The crowd stood up and gave Spencer a standing ovation. The camera cut to a quick reaction shot of Ashley as she mouthed 'I love you' back.

* * *

_"That was a clip of Spencer Carlin's speech at the academy awards. Welcome Spencer, thank you for joining us."  
_

_"Thank you Katie"_

_"Yes. Welcome Dear"_ Ashley chimed in.

_"Thank you Dear." _Spencer smiled at her often-dorky girlfriend.

_"Before the commercial break Ashley shared with the viewers at home that you professed your love for Ms. Davies in front of a inebriated crowd of people and even managed to punch someone along the way. Why don't you tell us a little bit more about that?"_

_"Oh my god! That's so embarrassing. For the record I apologized like a million times to Sandy after that. She's actually a good friend of ours. Thank god! Otherwise she probably would've sued or something… But she does use it to her advantage on game board night like all the time."_

_"Actually, she forgave Spencer because I hooked her up with Lily that night. They've been together ever since." _Ashley corrected.

_"Oh. So you didn't leave the bar with Sandy?"_ Katie asked trying to get to the bottom of things.

_"No way. I mean I was mad at Spence sure, but I couldn't do that. Still it was pretty cool that Spencer thought I did."_

_"Yeah super cool"_ Spencer added sarcastically.

_"Oh that's a relief."_ Katie was actually relieved.

_"Well yeah, now, but for like three days I kept thinking about Ash and Sandy all naked and sweaty in her bed. That wasn't fun."_ Spencer cringed.

_"So what did you do?"_ Katie's curiosity took over her once again.

_"Well I kept calling her and texting her and IM-ing her, but nothing. She'd either ignore me or tell me she was busy."_

_"Oh that must've of been heartbreaking?"_ Katie Couric concluded.

_"It was, but after three days I decided to take matters into my own hands."_

_"Pshh! Three days?! No way! It was more like a week, a whole week. Work days and weekends included."_ Ashley defended.

_"Baby it was three days."_

_"Nah-uh. I remember I held out much longer than three days."_

_"Whatever… So, 'FIVE' days went by and she finally picked up her phone…"_

_

* * *

_

_"Hello?"_ Ashley answered her phone after ignoring Spencer for six days.

_"Hey!"_ Spencer was shocked to actually hear her voice

_"…Hi"_ Ashley was trying her hardest to play it cool.

_"So… do you have time to talk to me today? Or are you busy again?"_

_"Actually… I… uhm was just getting ready to leave… "_

_"oohh… that's funny…"_

_"What?"_

_"It's just that you always listen to Kelly Clarkson when you get ready and … well you're not… So…"_

_"What!? Don't you dare ever repeat that to anyone! …and how do you…?"_

_"…I'm right outside you're door."_

_"What?"_ Ashley got up from her nest on her bed (where she'd obviously been hibernating for six days) to open the door for Spencer or check to see if she's bluffing. She wasn't.

_"Wow this is a little creepy stalker-ish don't you think?"_ Ashley was sarcastic and mean when she was sad.

_"Yeah well you're being a little Asshole-y avoider-ish don't you think?"_

Ashley let Spencer in and they both stood awkwardly in the middle of the loft.

_"Why didn't you just use your key?"_ Ashley asked the sullen blonde in her apartment.

_"Well I didn't want to…"_

_"…seem like a stalker?"_ Ashley concluded.

_"No… walk-in on you or something… with Sandy or whomever"_ Spencer cringed at the thought.

_"Ohh"_ Ashley smirked, impressed that she made the blonde jealous again.

_"I thought you were leaving?"_- Spencer quickly changed the subject-_"Not that I oppose those short…"_-Spencer gulped when she looked down to inspect the rest of Ashley's get up-_"short… shorts as actual outerwear…"_

_"We'll I was but… I'm having a bad eyebrow day"_

* * *

_"Bad eyebrow day?"_

_"Yes Katie Couric, it's a thing"_

_"Yeah it's her thing. She's actually had this eyebrow complex since high school. She wouldn't leave the house if her eyebrows weren't perfect."_

_"Babe!"_ Ashley protested.

_"What?"_ Spencer asked innocently

_"You're making me sound crazy."_

_"You are baby, but that's why I love you."_ Ashley blushed and quickly rolled her eyes to overcompensate for her mushy concession.

Katie Couric looked at both girls in admiration. How two people could still be so smitten even after five years was beyond her.

_"… just tell the story..."_ Ashley pressed.

_"so anyway…_

* * *

_"What? … You're eyebrows are fine. Let me see."_ Spencer walked over to where Ashley was awkwardly standing in her short-short shorts and tank top. She held Ashley's face between her hands and softly began to caress the arches above her eyes. She'd done this plenty of times before. Except this time it felt different. This time there was a forbidden sensation to it. Ashley was quickly turning into putty. She let the sweet scent of Spencer overwhelm her. She let the soft tips of Spencer's long fingers envelop her. She let the bright blue eyes penetrate her brown ones. Damn those blue eyes and the death they would bring her.

_"No."_ Ashley said, resentfully shaking her head.

_"No?"_ Spencer asked a slowly retreating brunette.

_"No… Ugh! …"_-Ashley crossed her arms petulantly-_"…You know, Pat Benatar warned me about you… 'Heartbreaker!'"_ Ashley said seriously.

_"…Yeah well… Pat Benatar said 'Love is a Battlefield'…. so deal with it…."_ Spencer deadpanned knowing how to counter her friend's musical references.

_"Yeah and she said 'We Belong Together'… what do you think about that?"_

_"I think Pat Benatar needs to make up her fucking mind"_ They both can't help but laugh at the turn their conversation took. _"This is stupid!" _

_"I KNOW! ….Pat Benatar IS a genius"_ Ashley was serious again

_"Aaaaash…"_

_"Speeence"_

Spencer walked over to where Ashley was standing and took hold of her hand. This time Ashley didn't flinch or retreat.

_"It's true though. We do belong together. I love you."_

* * *

_"… And that was it. She forgave me and we've been happily ever after since"_

_"Oh that was easy…"_ Katie was surprised.

_"Ugh… As if!"_ Ashley scoffed at the prematurely ended tale.

_"What?"_ Spencer asked bewildered.

_"I believe you're lying"_ Ashley stated matter-of-factly.

_"What?"_ Spencer scoffed at the accusation.

_"Are you saying there are discrepancies in Spencer's version of the story?"_ Katie urged.

_"No. I'm saying she's lying."_ Ashley defended.

_"Baby?"_

_"Babe! If you're going to tell the story of the best night of my life you better tell it whole. None of this 'I'm a big loser crap'… plus hello you're forgetting about the THING."_

_"Honey we talked about this, and we agreed that we would OMIT a few details."_ Spencer reminded her.

_"I'm not talking about the sex… Although Katie let me tell you if was… Amazing!"_ Ashley gushed.

_"Ashley! My mother is going to watch this."_

_"Spence your mom's a doctor. She's hip to human nature. She knows we have sex."_

_"We can cut this right?"_ Spencer asked Katie as professionally as possible.

_"Yeah sure. My producer is telling me he wants to re-shoot this segment anyway. Technical issues. Why don't we take a five minute break and we'll come back and start the segment over?"_ Katie lied a professional lie.

_"Thank you Katie"_ Spencer was grateful for such an understanding host.

_"Of course."_ Katie smiled perceptively. It had been a long time since Mr. Couric, but she still remembered the lovely bickering,

_"You're lucky this isn't live."_ Spencer admonished Ashley once Katie was out of hearing range.

_"I'm lucky? If you weren't a big fat liar we wouldn't have to re-shoot this thing in the first place."_

_"Ash what are you talking about?"_

_"Oh don't play dumb with me. We've already established that you're a genius. Why didn't you tell the story right?!"_

_"I did."_ Spencer defended.

_"Yeah and you left out the best part."_

_"Did I?"_ Spencer feigned ignorance.

_"Jerk."_

_"You don't like it either do you?"_

_"Seriously? You're getting back at me for that whole Barbara Walters thing now? I've already apologized my brains out… and yours too." _Ashley smirked. Spencer shook her head and ignored the sexual comment.

_"…I know… This was actually supposed to be funny though."_

_"Well it wasn't funny."_ Ashley pouted.

_"I know. It was the producer's idea… It would've worked though... but you had to go and overreact and start acting like a big baby and ruin everything… Ruiner."_

_"I'm not a ruiner"_

_"You're a ruiner. You ruin people's lives …and interviews."_

_"Ha Ha very funny 'Mean Girl'"_ Ashley rolled her eyes but was already affected by her girlfriend's smirk. Ashley couldn't help but smile back.

_"Are we ready to re-shoot?"_ Katie asked once she saw the two girls smiling.

_"Yes."_ Spencer nodded.

_"Not until I get some sugar."_ Ashley demanded.

_"Oh sorry."_ Spencer kissed Ashley on the lips_ "Oh and don't say sugar… you sound weird."_

_"Yeah I know..."_

_"Ok. Let's try this again…"_ Katie Couric said as she took her seat across from the couple in the love seat. They were all eager to get the show on the road and share the inevitably happy ending

* * *

_Next time on 'The Sweetest Thing': "Why the hell are you wearing a trench coat? It's like a hundred degrees out!"_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks again for all the kind words. You guys rock.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 "You're So Foxy" No Doubt**

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I Lost my mind and I just got a new one FedEx'd this morning.

So with that said…Enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

_Previously on The Sweetest Thing…_

_"…You know, Pat Benatar warned me about you… 'Heartbreaker!'"_ Ashley said seriously.

_"…Yeah well… Pat Benatar said 'Love is a Battlefield'…. So, deal with it…."_ Spencer deadpanned knowing how to counter her friend's musical references.

_"Yeah and she said 'We Belong Together'… what do you think about that?"_

_"I think Pat Benatar needs to make up her fucking mind."_ They both can't help but laugh at the turn their conversation took. _"This is stupid!"_ Spencer concluded.

_"I KNOW! ….Pat Benatar IS a genius"_ Ashley defended.

_"Aaaaash…"_ The blonde protested.

_"Speeence..."_ The brunette mocked.

Spencer walked over to where Ashley was standing and took hold of her hand. This time Ashley didn't flinch or retreat. This time she didn't move.

_"It's true though… Pat Benatar is a genius, because… we DO belong together…I love you."_

* * *

Spencer looked at Ashley with such sincerity and authenticity that even her blue eyes sparkled with love, her touch lingered with want and her body pulsed with desire.

Ashley let Spencer's eyes persuade her for just a split second, those gorgeous eyes that would bring the premature death of her. She let the feel of Spencer's conviction engross her. She allowed herself to wallow in the unbearable sexual tension. For a split second, Ashley was ready to take Spencer in her arms and act on all of her desires. Her fantasies. Her dreams.

_"You love me… but only like a friend, right?"_ But of course it was only for a split second.

All of Ashley's smug self-assurance had recently been bitched slapped out of her (metaphorically of course, Sandy was the only one that received ACTUAL bitch slapping.) It was going to take a lot more than a couple of love confessions and a few revealing photographs to get her to open up again. It was going to take …a miracle.

_"...Like a friend I want to kiss"_ Spencer coyly bit her bottom lip.

_"...Oh…"_ Or maybe not.

Ashley couldn't suppress the grin that covered her face when she heard those words. She tried really hard though, but it was hard because Spencer was being all dominant and confident which Ashley found absolutely arousing.

Spencer was poised and more confident than ever. She was FINALLY sure about everything; her feelings, Ashley's feelings, hell she was even sure about her family's, no, make that the universe's feelings about HER feelings, and she knew what she had to do. She had to be brave, she had to be assertive and she had to be very, VERY persuasive.

_"What… so you like disgusting things now?"_ Which was going to be tough since the petite brunette could really hold a huge grudge.

_"What?"_

_"…Well I guess that explains Patrick."_ Ashley rolled her eyes.

_"Ashley you're kidding right?"_ Spencer's blue eyes searched Ashley's brown for even the slightest hint of sincerity. She actually found hurt in those big brown eyes. She actually found rejection and insecurity swimming in the usually overconfident brunette's core. _"… You know you misunderstood right? … You know that's not what I said? …"_

Ashley shrugged indifferently.

_"Ashley! Look at you for Christ's Sake!"_ Spencer yelped in disbelief. Did she really have to explain the hotness of Ashley to Ashley? If anyone was aware of that fact it was Ashley. Spencer couldn't comprehend that she had affected her best friend so much that she would actually doubt her own good looks. That she could actually make THE Ashley Davies: queen of the vain, insecure. Taking a step closer, tightening her grip on the brunette's hand, she tactfully changed her tone of voice from incredulous to genuine. _"…You're beautiful…"_ Ashley tried to hide the warm tingly smile on her face but Spencer could see it. She could see that she was winning and she liked it. She took another step unbearably closer. _"… And sexy…"_ Spencer tugged on the waistband of Ashley's short-short shorts. They both smiled and she boldly began to caress the brunette's brow once again. _"…and you have perfect eyebrows…"_ Ashley smirked.

_"…You think I'm beautiful?"_ Spencer smiled and nodded. She could practically smell the victory. She was ready to stand on the podium and collect her winnings. Collect her Ashley shaped prize.

_"…Ash you do A LOT of things to me…"_ Spencer hummed lustfully. She trailed her index finger down to Ashley's exposed hip letting it leisurely trace the lines of her tattoo, making the brunette swallow hard. _"… And repulse is definitely not one of them…"_ The way she said those last words, the way they were dripping with sexy overtones and insinuated naked desires made the brunette lose her mind. And Spencer knew it. She knew what she was doing. She knew how to charm her best friend and drive her insane. She knew how to win.

Ashley on the other hand didn't know a thing. Ashley didn't know what the hell was happening to her. She had no idea her body could react that way. It was confusing her how her mouth was dry but her palms were sweaty. How her heart was pounding but she wasn't moving. How her stomach was flipping and her fingers were twitching. How her brain was seeing Spencer doing all those 'things' yet her eyes were staring at a fully clothed beauty. A FULLY clothed Spencer wearing a …trench coat?

_"…I mean look at this…"_ Spencer finally acknowledged her peculiar get up.

_"What?"_ Ashley's wandering mind was brought out of its pleasant daze. _"… Oh…"_ She hazily managed to compose herself. She was after all still mad, sort of. _"…Oh… good… I'm glad you brought up your hideous outfit because that's what I REALLY want to talk about…"_ The sarcasm was off the charts on this one. _"…I didn't want to say anything but…"_ Ashley cringed at the blonde's choice in outerwear. _"I mean you always look great… but that coat… it's so… BIG…"_

_"It's not hideous! It's just… Forget it. This is your fault."_

_"Ppshhh what-ever! You can't blame me."_­-She scoffed-_"... You KNOW I don't own any coats… I haven't worn a jacket since 2001…"_

_"I know. Don't you ever get cold?"_ Spencer asked suddenly curious.

_"Not really, my body runs at an unusually high temperature…"_

_"It's because you're so hot…"_ Spencer was getting really good at this.

_"Yup…"_ There it was, the Davies confidence peaking its conceited head back out. _"Hey cheater! Stop changing the subject... Why the hell are you wearing a trench coat? It's like 100 degrees out…"_-overdramatic gasp- _"Are you running from the law?"_

_"No."_

_"Well…?"_

_"…I was trying to seduce you..."_ Spencer said innocuously. She'd been depressed, anxious and absolutely bored those six days without the brunette. So she read, a lot. In fact if you asked Spencer she'd say Cosmo made her do it.

_"Oh…"_ Wait. Did she say seduce? _"Ooh…"_ Taking in the suspicious outfit more cautiously now. _"Oooooh! Please tell me you're naked under there…"_ Wide-eyed Ashley gushed uncontrollably. It was like Christmas all over again. She couldn't wait to unwrap her gift.

_"Well, No ... I guess that probably would've been more effective…"_ Spencer mused loudly. Cosmo was so wrong.

_"…Are you wearing like a gold bikini or something under there?"_

_"No."_

_"Lingerie?"_

_"No."_ Stupid Cosmo. You don't know anything.

_"Are you sure you're not naked?" _

_"Yes. "_

_"Ok… Well, I'm lost. I'm not sure how else you're trying to seduce me…"_ Ashley was befuddled; she'd gone through all of her moves on 'The Ashley Davies' seduction checklist (it was a surprisingly short list.) She had no idea what Spencer was doing or what checklist she was using.

_"I'll show you IF …you forgive me…"_ Spencer bargained. Ashley was suspicious now; this could've easily been a meticulously crafted plan in order to get her to forgive the beautiful yet brilliantly evil blonde. She wasn't going to cave in that easily. She wasn't THAT foolish.

_"… Just because you show up at my house and tell me I'm beautiful doesn't mean I'm just going to forgive you? … You're not even naked or anything."_

_"I also told you I loved you… and that you had perfect eyebrows."_ Spencer added cutely with a pout. Ashley could easily fall for that pout; it was one of her weaknesses.

_"Right. And you're sure this isn't 'friendship' love? Because it's obviously not naked love since… well you're not naked…"_

_"Do you want me to be naked?"_ Spencer said in her best seductress voice.

_"…"_ Breathe. _"…"_ Close mouth._ "…"_ Swallow.

Naked love: another one of Ashley's weaknesses

Spencer conceded and took the brunette's silence as her cue to start untying the belt of her trench coat. _"Little monster…"_ Ashley grinned at the pet name but mostly at the fact that Spencer was gradually unfastening her coat one button at a time. Excruciatingly slow. Purposely tormenting the brunette. Teasing and pulling at her very fragile heartstrings _"…You KNOW I love you…"_ Ashley's chest fluttered and her stomach did cartwheels as Spencer finally finished unfastening her buttons. The anticipation was making Ashley anxious. She was really hoping Spencer was lying and was actually naked under there. A girl could dream. _"…You KNOW I need you…"_ Spencer stripped off the large coat revealing what was underneath. Ashley's heart was beating faster than ever. Her mouth was like the Sahara and her knees were officially useless. _"…And I'll ALWAYS want you…"_ She took the jacket off and threw it behind her, along with Ashley's composure. _"… and NOT just like a friend…"_ That was it. That's all it took. Ashley forgot how to breathe. Again. She was frozen. Pale. Only the sound of Ashley's heart trying to pound its way out of her chest was her response. The sound of the blood rushing from her head to her southern-most region was her answer.

Excited couldn't even begin to describe what she felt. Really nervous: maybe, speechless: of course, in love: DEFINITELY.

_"What too anti-climactic?"_ Spencer smirked knowing she had officially won.

_"…No!... No. No… There's… There's definitely climaxing here."_ Ashley nervously managed. She had to make sure Spencer knew she had done good, that she had won.

_"Oh… So you DO like it?"_ Spencer grinned mischievously.

_"Uh huh… WOW."_ Ashley was literally drooling at the sight before her.

_"Oh good. So do… "_

_"I forgive you."_ Ashley finished quickly, interrupting Spencer before she even asked.

_"Great… Soooo…"_-she bit her lip- _"… can I kiss you now?"_ Spencer asked timidly.

Ashley turned kind of blue. She couldn't even nod, but Spencer took the euphoric sparkle in her big brown eyes as a yes. She closed the small eternal space between them and as she held Ashley's soft adorable face between her hands she smiled in delight. She ran her left thumb over the brunette's lip. She let her thumb linger until the anticipation became too overwhelming, until she couldn't stand NOT to kiss her. It didn't take long. Spencer closed her eyes; leaned in and pressed her tender lips on Ashley's plump ones. It was nice. It was sweet. It was amazing. It was everything Ashley remembered Spencer's kisses to be. It was just as heart stopping as the first time. It was just as breathtaking as Spencer knew it would be.

_"Wow… Uhm… wow…"_ Stutter much there Davies?

_"What? Bad?"_ Spencer asked innocently, although she was far from it.

_"No, no… no. Definitely GOOD. It's just… wow… and you're definitely embracing …"_-gulp-_"that."_ Pointing at Spencer's midriff bearing King High Cobra Cheerleading uniform. The same uniform that made Ashley a nervous wreck in high school. The cheerleading uniform that compelled junior Ashley to attend basketball games and induced hours of thoughtful contemplation. The same uniform that inspired lots of unrecorded songs and late night drunken phone calls. The same King High Cobra Cheerleading uniform that had the same effect NOW as it did back then.

_"Uh huh… Be aggressive right? … I told you-you did things to me."_ Saucy Spencer purred into Ashley's lips before capturing them with her own. Before engulfing them with soft lips and a piercing tongue. Before indulging in her new favorite addiction.

This time though, Ashley stopped the cheeky blonde. She stopped her before she fell for those lips again. Before she became captivated by her taste. Before she got too 'involved.'

_"Wait."_

_"What the hell?"_ Spencer was reasonably frustrated.

_"Are you drunk?"_

_"…Ash I drove here…"_

_"How did you drive your vespa® wearing that?" _She was curious.

_"It was hard."_

_"Oh…"_ Spencer looked at Ashley to make sure she was done with questions. She was. Spencer leaned in once again to bestow Ashley with yearning lips. _"No wait… Did we lock the door?"_

_"Yes!"_ Spencer would've strangled her if she didn't need her so much.

_"Did you turn off your phone?"_

_"What?"_

_"Your phone, turn it off."_

_"It's off!"_

_"Good… Are you ok? Are you tired? Do you feel sleepy? … Are you sure you didn't drink?"_

_"Jesus Christ Ashley! Do you NOT want to do this?"_ Maybe she would strangle her.

"_Yes. Yes! God Yes! …I just want to make sure that you're sure and that… we don't have any interruptions…"_ Ashley's look was a bit heart breaking. Spencer could see her own frustration mirrored in the brunette's eyes so she changed her tone.

_"Yes I'm sure. I've never been so sure about anything in my life… Like I'm sure everyone knows I'm here and I warned them if they called or came over I would KILL them."_

_"Oh... Niiiiice!"_ Ashley smiled widely at the very thorough blonde.

_"You weren't the only one suffering."_ Spencer admitted. _"…So, will you please shut up, take off your shirt and kiss me?"_ Ashley's eyes bugged out when she heard that request. _"It doesn't have to be in that particular order…"_ Spencer smirked.

_"…Oh my god... I think my seventeen-year-old self just died and went to heaven."_

_"Oh yeah… and what about your twenty two year old self?"_

_"My twenty two year old self is telling my seventeen year old self to act cool and move over."_

_"I always thought you were very cool."_ Spencer leaned in and gave Ashley a slight peck on her nose. Ashley WAS in heaven.

_"Thank you."_ Ashley said genuinely.

_"For what?"_

_"For being so amazing. For being you."_ Spencer gave Ashley one of her cute Spencer smiles, head tilt and everything. _"For being brave… and soooo hot!"_

_"That's what friends are for…"_

_"…Best friends."_ Ashley said earnestly before she pulled Spencer into her and wrapped her arms around the courageously aggressive cheerleader's waist. Ashley eyes raked over Spencer's features, enjoying her beauty from that angle, from so close, from the V.I.P section reserved just for her. Knowing she was privileged, thankful for being so damn lucky. Excited about every future moment like this one, needing her in so many ways. Needing her like never before.

Once again their lips met with curiosity, each pair more nervous than the other. Gradually getting to know each other. Testing their compatibility. Readjusting to their new roles, replacing cheeks and noses with tongues and lips. Replacing longing sighs with wanting gasps. It didn't take long before they were acquainted. Very acquainted. Before they too were best friends. Before they needed to venture off and explore other parts of each other's body. Before they needed more.

Without breaking their contact Ashley led Spencer into her bedroom; lips never separating, hands always touching, breaths perfectly in sync.

They managed to make it into the bedroom without injury, until Spencer slammed Ashley against the wall. She was possessed. She needed more. She needed to be as close to her as possible. She needed all of her. Her hands were tugging and pulling, slyly slipping under Ashley's teeny tiny shirt, massaging the skin underneath, driving the brunette mad with fervor.

Ashley responded. She reciprocated the craving, her carnal desire. She crashed Spencer against the dresser, that same seductive dresser from before. Sliding her hands underneath the short green and yellow mini. Caressing the soft supple curved cheeks underneath, her body growing hotter by the minute. With every touch, every moan, every gasp; Spencer lost her mind. It was like déjà vu, but not really. This time they were both sober. This time there was no turning back. This time wasn't like last time.

Spencer thrust Ashley on the bed and pulled the brunette's 'hardly a' shirt over her head. She was instantly topless underneath (no need for fussy bras and clasps, although Spencer had been practicing.) The blonde couldn't help but smile at her victory. She was finally collecting her prize: a perfectly shaped form exuding beauty from every perfect nook of her stunning body. She was flawless. She was a dream come true. This WAS her dream.

Cheerleader Spencer straddled the brunette and kissed her. Kissed her lips, her neck, her jaw, she pushed her down on the bed and kissed her all over. Leaving Spencer prints all over her figure, leaving her permanent mark on the blemished physique. She kissed her like she'd never kissed anyone before, like she never wanted to kiss anyone before. She kissed her with her lips, with her tongue, with her body.

Soon clothes were discarded. Cheerleading uniforms were hanging from guitar necks. Short-short shorts were flying over lampshades. There was more kissing and licking and rubbing and touching. There was hair tugging, back scratching, and head shoving. Loud moaning came from every corner of that bed. There was everything an exceptional night of lovemaking would need: love, passion, desire, experience and orgasms. Life changing, earth-shattering, mind blowing, phenomenal, orgasms.

_"Oh my god!"_-Huffing and panting_-"…that was… oh wow… that was…"_ falling from an orgasmic stupor into a satisfied daze. _"…What was that?"_

_"Was it good or bad?"_ Ashley was still concerned about living up to her mythical lovemaking skills.

_"Good. Good. VERY good."_ Spencer turned to give Ashley a reassuring kiss on the lips before falling back into her cloud.

_"Oh! Then I'm pretty sure that was an orgasm"_ Ashley beamed in relief and triumph.

_"Wow…"_ -taking a deep breath enjoying her relaxed state- _"…is it always like that…?"_ Spencer was confused; she thought she might have had one once before. (Guess not.)

_"Yeah… but I'm pretty sure only with me"_ Ashley winked and Spencer couldn't help but kiss her again.

_"…Well then I'm lucky aren't I?"_ Ashley's heart was so full of love it was ready to burst; Spencer needed to stop being cute for at least five minutes.

_"Nah. I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one…"_-remembering 10 minutes before_-" ...and where did you learn how to do that? Have you been practicing without me?"_ Ashley fake pouted.

_"No… I read it in a book"_

_"Spencer! …Only YOU would do homework before sex…"_ Ashley smiled at the magnificent creature next to her. Her heart officially burst. It was ok though; it felt nice, it was warm and gooey.

_"What?"_ Spencer was puzzled. Why wouldn't you read a book?

_"Nothing. I love you."_

_"Good."_ Spencer teased.

_"Good."_ Ashley smiled contently.

They embraced each other, like they always wanted, naked, sweaty and intimately. Every curve of her body fitting perfectly in the groove of hers, like two broken puzzle pieces, like one whole. A flawless fit.

* * *

_"He. He."_

_"Oh my god. Is Ashley Davies giggling?"_

_"No… He. He."_

_"Oh my god! You're such a dork."_

_"Your eyelashes are tickling my neck."_ Spencer smiled into Ashley's neck. _"How freaking long are your lashes that they are tickling my neck?"_

_"I don't know but let's see what else they can tickle."_ Spencer purred like before. Ashley enthusiastically opened her eyes only to see a topless Aiden hovering over her body.

_"What the fuck! Aiden! What are you doing here? What did you do to Spencer?"_

_"Ashley, Je t'aime"_

_"What's wrong with you? Get off me!"_ Ashley squealed.

_"Aww Pourquoi?"_ Aiden whined, Ashley pushed the meathead off of her and jumped out of bed in search for Spencer. She was frantic. Where had this crazy blonde run off? Had she changed her mind? Again? She ran into the living room only to be in a room full of Carlin's and her closest friends.

_"Bon jour!"_ They all said collectively.

_"Musee du Louvre"_ Chelsea yelled out randomly with a finger in the air as if she discovered something.

_"Champs-Elysees"_ Madison added.

_"What the fuck!?"_ Ashley was freaking out, not to mention she was naked (although she didn't really mind that part.) _"Why are you guys being all French? And where the hell is Spencer?!"_

_"Oh Cherie!"_ Paula nodded disapprovingly at Ashley.

_"Speak. English! …Oh my god, what the hell am I on?"_ Ashley decided she had no time for this charade and ran out of her loft in search of Spencer. Thankfully she was wearing clothes now. On her frenzied hustle down the stairs she ran into her sister. _"Kyla! Please tell me you haven't gone all Pepe Le Peu on me too?"_

_"You have to tell her."_

_"Tell who what?"_

_"You have to tell Spencer what you've done."_

_"What have I done?_" Ashley began to shake Kyla. _"What have I done?!"_ She yelled. Ashley was desperate for answers.

Kyla despite being shaken like a coin swallowing jukebox, calmly turned to Ashley and told her: _"You know what you've done."_

_"FUCK!!!"_

* * *

_"Fuck!"_ Ashley yelled, sweaty and out of breath; she finally woke up from her psychedelic dream.

_"Ash! Are you ok? What's wrong?"_ The nude blonde tried to calm the erratic brunette.

_"fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

_"Ash it's ok. It was only a dream"_ Ashley turned to Spencer with an unbearable look of sadness in her eyes. She realized what she had done.

_"I have to tell you something…"_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 "Mine for Life" The Sounds**

_"Spencer I have to tell you something."_

Ashley's eyes were no longer gleaming like they were just minutes ago, when life seemed to be falling into place so perfectly. They were sullen now, filled with ache and a slight hint of insanity. She wondered why life was this complicated and fucked up, maybe someone up there didn't like her very much. She didn't think she'd been that bad though.

_"What?"_ Spencer sat up and braced her self. It was never a good sign when Ashley started with 'I have to tell you something'. Last time she muttered those words they ended up not talking for a week. This time was no different; in fact she took it as a bad sign when Ashley started shaking and sweating as she tried to find the right words to continue. Spencer silently cursed herself, she'd know all along this was too good to be true. How could she even allow herself to ever think otherwise?

_"You remember my agent right?"_

_"Yeah. Ethan... Oh my god is he ok?"_ Spencer's beautiful mind once again jumping to absurd conclusions (he had NOT in fact been disfigured in a violent gang fight between the Jets and the Sharks.)

_"Yeah he's fine… Actually right now he's probably still doing the running man in his living room… He's very excited."_

_"Did you sleep with him?"_ Apparently there was no room for tact in Spencer's world. She couldn't help it, she was panicked and petrified and up until a few weeks ago she wouldn't even have doubted it.

_"Ewww no! Spencer!" _Ashley was incredulous but not really. Spencer always jumped to ridiculous conclusions. She was used to it.

"_Sorry."_ Spencer's eyes fell, she looked like a little sad pup and Ashley was such a sucker for the distraught puppy eyes. She couldn't stand to hurt the beautiful girl anymore.

"I can't do this."

"_Do what?"_ Spencer looked up preparing herself for rejection.

"_This…"_-pointing at Spencer-_"I can't tell you this while you're naked looking super sexy between my sheets… "_ The brunette smirked attempting to lighten the mood.

"_Ash!"_ Spencer wasn't having it though.

"_I know. I'm a sick, sick person"_ Ashley tried anyway.

_"Ashley what did you do?"_ Spencer was done beating around the bush. If she was going to be heartbroken again she might as well get it over with. Quick. Like a band-aid or a Kate Hudson relationship.

_ "I'mGoingToNewYorkToRecordASongForStefani'sNewAlbum…"_ Ashley blurted out in one breath.

_"What?! Oh my god! …You're going to sing?!"_ Spencer's eyes widened in disbelief and excitement.

_"Yeah."_ Ashley smiled unable to fight the contagious smile spread on Spencer's lips.

_"Ahhh! Oh my god! This is incredible!"_ Spencer flailed her arms around Ashley's neck hugging her tightly.

_"I don't even know who Stefani is… But I'm sure you'll make her a superstar!"_ Spencer was beyond thrilled.

_"Oh I'm sorry. Stefani, you know Lady Gaga."_

_"Oh my GOD!!! I LOVE LADY GAGA!!"_ Spencer freaked out, in a good way.

_"I know."_ Ashley was still very calm, but loving how excited Spencer was for her.

_"Oh my god!! This is huge!"_ Spencer couldn't even begin to wrap her brain around it.

_"Yeah well, they want me to have major hype before my debut album comes out next year." _Ashley delivered the life changing news as if talking about the weather and not the kind that brings storms.

_"WHAT!?!?!? You're recording your OWN album? AAAAAAHHHH! That's amazing!!! Ashleeeeeey!!! …"_Spencer's pitch reached new heights. She might've broken the sound barrier with that squeal. If Ashley had any neighbors, she was sure they would complain.

The blonde couldn't contain herself as she tackled the brunette and squeezed the life into her. Ashley didn't mind that position at all. She liked it when Spencer was on top.

_"Wow I should get record deals more often…"_ Ashley smiled coyly and wrapped her arms around the gorgeous blonde's petite waist.

_"Uh huh…"_ Spencer leaned in and kissed her sweetly. _"I have a thing for hot rocker princesses"_

_"Oh… Then you might want to reconsider…"_

_"Never"_ This time the blonde kissed her with a little more fervor. With a little more passion. With a little more tongue. Spencer definitely had a thing for hot rocker princesses. Well, maybe just the one.

_"Spencer, your making it hard for my brain to work when you do that…"_ Spencer was lightly kissing Ashley's neck. She'd recently learned how to get the brunette worked up. Apparently it didn't take much.

_"Don't worry, what I'm about to do to you doesn't require your brain at all…"_ Spencer sucked on Ashley's earlobe. Damn that beautiful evil genius.

_"Oh…but I… oh… thought you… Mmmm… wanted me to tell you?"_ Ashley managed between shivers. The blonde was beautiful AND talented.

_"Tell me what?"_ Spencer mumbled, too busy taste testing a Davies to look up.

_"…That I'm moving to France…"_

_"You're moving to France!"_Spencer yelped right in Ashley's ear.

* * *

_"Yeah. Why else would everyone be speaking French in my dream? ...and by 'speaking French' I mean reciting phrases and landmarks I'd learned after reading those French books my assistant sent me..."_

_"... and by 'books' she means French Vogue and Cartoon Network" _Spencer teased.

_"Oh... "_ Katie Couric stifled a chuckle.

_"I picked up the language rather quickly though..."_ Ashley defended.

"_Yes my little Einstein…"_ Spencer proudly kissed Ashley's cheek. Ashley was so whipped.

* * *

"_What do you mean you're moving to France?"_ Spencer asked befuddled no longer indulging in her new favorite flavor: Ashley's neck.

"_Only for a little while…" _Ashley cringed from underneath the hovering blonde.

"_Why?"_ She still didn't get it.

"…_Well with the shitty economy the record company doesn't really want to invest in a finger picking acoustic album… They want to make stuff that's popular, that people will flock to the stores and buy. They want more Britney's and less Sia's"_

"…but Britney didn't move to France."

"_I know and I DON'T want to be Britney. Except for the part where I'm working with Madonna in France, I'm NOTHING like her."_ Ashley stressed.

"_Oh my god!"-_The news hitting as quickly as it was delivered-_"You're working with the Material Girl!?"_ Spencer enthused. Only Ashley could get someone like Madonna to work on a debut album.

"_Spence I can't take you serious when you talk about Madge that way…"_

"_Oh my god! That's freaking incredible!!"_ Spencer was in awe.

"_Well not really, did you forget I know people?"_ Spencer glared at Ashley unconvinced. _"Ok I'm lying, it is pretty awesome!"_ The brunette grinned triumphantly.

"_Wow you're going to be famous!!!"_ Spencer gushed, still very excited.

"_Maybe…"_

"_Are you insane!? Working with Madonna definitely guarantees you a VIP booth at Applebee's and probably even T.G.I. Friday's."_ The excited blonde teased the way-to-cool brunette.

"_Yeah and working with M.I.A, Lily Allen and Yelle will definitely get me in the front of the line at the DMV"_ Ashley added.

"_WOW! … You're going to make the hit pop album of the year!!!…"_

"_I know, isn't that terrible? I drew the line at Fergie though, but I'm pretty sure my dad is going to be tossing in his grave anyway."_ Ashley actually looked distraught.

"_Are you kidding? Your dad would be soooo proud of you…"_ Spencer squeezed Ashley's face before kissing her reassuringly. This was way better than she'd anticipated. Making a hit pop album would hardly qualify as bad news.

"I was able to convince the record company to let me work with Tegan on one song though… so that's not a total loss."

"Refresh my mind… What's a Tegan?"

"Awww Spence you're so cute…"-Ashley kissed the tip of the blonde's nose-"…you know Tegan, from Tegan and Sara? Remember we went to go see them at the Henry Fonda?"

"You take me to see a lot of bands…" Spencer reminded.

"Yeah but you really LOVED them… remember they are the twins? …Who are lesbians? …and then Sally said that was freaky and maybe they should be in the circus…"

"Oh right. I do love Tegan and Sara … And Sally is such an ass."

"She's harmless… she just loves attention."

"So when do you leave?

"Two weeks…"

"_Oh Wow… That's soon…" _

"_Yeah Stefani, I mean Lady Gaga, has a really tight schedule… so we're squeezing in sessions between shows and photo shoots…" _

"_So… how long are you going to be gone?"_ This was the question that neither girl actually wanted an answer to. Spencer hesitated, she knew she might not like the answer, but she had to know.

"_Six months…"_ Ashley cringed.

"Six months…?" Spencer felt that familiar lump rising in the back of her throat.

"_Six months…"_ Ashley muttered as if trying to convince herself it was true.

"_Oh."_ Spencer couldn't hide the blatant disappointment written all over her face. She tried but she was terrible at facades and Ashley could see her heart was aching.

"_I'll cancel it. I won't go." _ Ashley was haste; she would do anything to prevent the girl from hurting again. Then again her reaction was not one hundred percent selfless, the thought of her being away from the blonde pained her too.

_"No! Don't be ridiculous. You have to go. This is your dream."_ Spencer was haste too. She would never want to hold Ashley back, even if she did silently curse the universe.

"_You are my dream."_ Ashley corrected sincerely.

_"…And I'll be here when you get back…"_ The blonde leaned in once again. She was definitely addicted to those beautiful lips.

_"Come with me."_

_"I can't."_

_"Why?"_ Ashley pouted capriciously.

"_I have finals and I'm starting my senior project… but I will definitely come visit."_

"…_But I just got you… I can't let you go just yet…"_ Ashley was so cute when she was being a brat.

"_You're not… I'm not going anywhere… I love you too you know?"_ The blonde reminded and kissed those pouty lips again. Spencer would probably end up in rehab because of those lips.

* * *

"_Wow what terrible timing!.. And Spencer I can't believe you took it so well."_ Katie commented.

"_Actually..." _Spencer admitted.

* * *

_"Uuuuuuuu! Someone's finally back.... and she's glowing…"_ Sally gasped feigning incredulity. Spencer had been gone all weekend and Sally was dying to hear the details.

_"Yeah, nothing like Early European Cinema to make you glow..."_ Spencer said sarcastically.

_"No my friend, this is definitely NOT the 'I just watched the Bicycle Thief for the hundredth time' glow... this is totally the 'I fucked my incredibly hot best friend all weekend and she gave me the best orgasm of my life' glow... I KNOW that glow... I've HAD that glow..."_

_"Yeah?"_ Spencer asked condescendingly. Like she hadn't heard the racy details of Sally's nightly glows. Although they would hardly be considered glows, compared to Spencer's moon like luminescence, Sally shined like the feeble light of an energy saving light bulb. It wasn't her fault though; she just wasn't in love yet.

_"Yeah."_ Sally retorted knowingly _"So spill it blondie! ... Give me the gory details... Did you guys scissor all weekend or what?"_

_"What?"_

_"Isn't that what lesbians do... scissor each other?" _

_"...Sometimes I feel like I'm being Punk'd when you say things..."_

_"I know, aren't I the best... so are you going tell me or what?"_ Sally was very self-indulgent.

_"No." _

_"Spencer! With the amount of work I put into your lesbian lovefest I at least deserve to know the extent of your girl's skills... "_

_"Uh... sorry"_ Spencer was really enjoying making the girl squirm. Of course she was going to tell her, she was dying to, there was no way she could keep it to herself. Ashley was like the Holy Grail of conquests, if of course the Holy Grail were a gorgeous 22-year-old sex goddess and NOT a memento from the Last Supper. It was kind of like the same thing.

_"Come on! I know you're dying to tell me... Look at your face… you look like a happy ass clown who just got peed on with rainbows and bunnies and shit… It's sooo gay and obnoxious…"_

_"Wow you're quite the word smith…"_

"_God damn it! Tell me…Please?"_ Sally pouted. It was amusing to see the usually brusque girl be so girly.

"_Hmmm… It was INCREDIBLE!"_ Spencer gushed uncontrollably. _"God Ashley is just soooo… beautiful and sweet and funny and absolutely… perfect"_ Spencer's eyes twinkled at the memory of her immaculate love.

"_Yuck… I suppose you're going to start singing or tap dancing now?"_ Sally was kind of grossed out by Spencer's absurdly surreal happiness; she didn't know people could smile like that. It was so heartwarming even her usually egotistical cold heart melted for someone else's happiness. The feeling was actually troubling the strange brunette.

"_I might."_ Spencer teased.

"_So it's NOT a phase then?"_ Sally was in therapist mode all of a sudden. Spencer rolled her eyes. Sally could be bipolar sometimes. _"…Because you know I'd have sex with Ashley too, and I'd probably enjoy it… but there's nothing like a big fat juicy co-"_

"_COULD we talk about something else?"_ Spencer interjected. She really didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence. Sally was a terrible therapist.

"_So you're saying you have doubts? You wanna come back to the god fearing good side? … You still wanna ride the bologna pony? Put some meat in your-? "_

"_Eeww… No. Been there. Done that. Returned the T-shirt…"_

"_Really?"_

"_Doesn't even compare…"_ Spencer stated nonchalant, but the huge satisfied grin that trailed after gave her away.

"_No shit! … We're talking Patrick here…he couldn't even get a sperm whale to ejaculate" _

"_Gross"_

"_By the way how did the loser take it?"_

_"If you mean 'how did Patrick take the break up?'… then fine."_

"_He cried didn't he?"_

"_No." _Sally glowered at the terrible liar that was Spencer _"…a little."_ Spencer cringed, she felt bad. Really she did, but not bad enough to keep him around.

"_What a little bitch"_

"_Don't say that."_ Spencer defended Patrick only because she felt awful for harboring feelings for her best friend when she was clearly still in a relationship with the boy. Kind of.

"_Why? It's true. He tells the lamest jokes and he thinks he's smarter than me… douche bag"_

"_Wow! Did anybody like Patrick?"_ Spencer was incredulous, she knew Ashley wasn't a fan, but to find out no one liked him was boggling.

"_I doubt his parents even like him. You're a fucking saint…" _

"_Are we done with the inquisition?"_

"_Hey. It's my duty to question everything…"_

"_I thought you gave up psychology?"_

"_I'm looking into counseling."_

"_It's about time."_ Spencer mocked.

"_Ha. Ha. Funny girl… and what about you? Are you going to be a professional clit licker once the semester is over and you leave me for the good life?"_

Finally the realization struck Spencer; once the semester was over Ashley would be gone. She would have nothing to distract her from her absence. She would be Ashley-less, she would be incomplete and she would be devastated. Again.

Spencer's light and chipper demeanor was evidently grim now. She'd pushed the thought of Ashley moving away so far in to back of her brain she momentarily forgot her obscure future. But now it was right in front of her and this time her gorgeous brunette wasn't there to brighten it up.

"_Uhmm yeah… probably…"_ The sudden change in mood was not lost on Sally though; she was a future counselor for crying out loud.

"_Is that before or after you take the midnight train to Georgia?"_

"_Yeah."_ Spencer was obviously not paying attention.

"_Ok. What the hell is wrong with you?"_ Sally demanded. The brunette was the only one allowed to be crazy in that room; no way Spencer was stealing her crazy thunder.

"_Nothing…"_

"_Oh yeah then why'd you suddenly get all lifetime movie of the week on me? … Staring off into space looking like you want to cry. What happened did you realize you hate fish?"_

"_It's nothing. I'm fine… I've got homework to do…"_ Spencer was fighting it. She was battling the selfish frustration that was boiling inside of her. She felt so guilty for being so greedy and not wanting to share Ashley with anyone. For being so needy and wishing Ashley would stay and be with her. For wanting to live in a bubble where only she and Ashley existed.

"_Ok first of all, you're not allowed to ignore my blatantly sneaky lesbian jokes. And second of all we've discussed this… you were present when we all agreed you couldn't lie to save your life… so tell me what's bothering you before I beat it out of you woman."_

"_Nothing." _The fear, jealousy, anger, frustration and sadness were breaking down her walls. They were ready to burst out of her and strike her down, way before Sally even had a chance.

Why did life have to be so unfair?

Why couldn't Ashley just live in her pocket?

And when did she become so clingy?

Was this a sick twisted joke from the man upstairs? She knew her mother had connections but never to this extent.

"_I'm getting the belt…" _Sally threatened.

"_She's leaving."_ Spencer finally blurted. The walls suddenly broken.

"_Who's leaving?"_

_"Ashley. She's moving to France to become famous and make pop hits and hang out with Madonna and meet beautiful people and forget about me."_ The tears she didn't know were threatening finally spilled. She felt so helpless; she didn't even realize she was crying.

"_Awww Spencer…"_ Sally cooed before wrapping Spencer up in a hug. She thought it was cute how Spencer could get so frantic so quickly.

"_It's not fair!"_ Spencer sulked childishly.

"_I know… I'm sorry"_ Sally comforted the blubbering blonde.

"…_She can't leave… She's mine! … I don't wana share…"_ Spencer sobbed harder. She felt ridiculous for feeling so childish and acting on it, but she felt just like she did when Glen would take her brand new toys and use them for target practice. Once she let her guard down her emotions started spewing, flowing freely from the broken walls.

_"You know she probably feels the same way… She loves you too, like crazy loves you… You know the kind of love that needs a restraining order?"_ Sally joked trying to make the miserable blonde feel better.

"_You're stupid…" _Spencer half sobbed, half laughed.

"_You're not going to be saying that when you're dragging my ass to the police station to fill out paper work while I'm bitching at you telling your ass 'I told you so'…"-_Spencer's laugh slightly over powered her sobs-_"you know six months is really NOT that long of a time if you think about it… I mean after a lifetime of Ashley's conceited ass you're probably going to be longing for the days when she was gone… Sex can only take you so far… I say this from experience my friend... Plus her boobs are eventually going to sag and it's not going to be pretty."_ Spencer laughed again. This time she wasn't interrupted by her sobs.

"Ashley would never let that happen." Spencer giggled from inside Sally's arms; picturing a wrinkly Ashley in booty shorts with perfectly perky breast. Somehow she even found her beautiful then too.

"_It happens to the best of us?"_ Sally conceded to her fate.

"_Wait. You knew she was leaving?" _Spencer looked up. Face red, mascara smeared and not at all surprised. Nothing surprised her anymore.

"Yeah Ashley told me that first night. She was so heartbroken over you not wanting to talk to her she actually agreed to move out of the country. That's when I knew she was crazy… That's kind of why I started getting all up in your business. I knew you guys needed to get together. You're Spashley for fucks sake! … and you bitches are really fucking stubborn."

"Awww you do care." Spencer smiled through her twinkling eyes.

"Don't let it get out though." Sally threatened.

"I'll do my best… Thank you." Spencer thanked her sincerely and hugged her gratefully.

_"Oh you've got to do better than that... I worked hard for you hoes ... How about you give me publishing rights on your sex tape with Ashley and we call it even..." _Sally grinned. She really thought she was clever.

_"How about I don't send YOUR sex tape to your mother?"_ Spencer countered.

_"I see how it is... You're playing dirty... That's cool! I like dirty."_ Sally arched her left brow teasingly.

_"You know I liked you better when you used to just throw up on the couch and not talk to me... "_

"_Yeah me too."_

"_You're going to be a terrible counselor, if you get this involved with all of your patient's lives."_ Spencer noted.

"_I know. I think I'm going to look into kinesiology" _Spencer couldn't help but laugh. Sally was weird but a surprisingly good friend.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow you guys are so awesome. Seriously. Thanks for all the love. I dig it!


	25. Chapter 25

**WARNING: **This chapter is rated **EC** for Extremely Cheesy. If you're lactose intolerant I suggest you probably skip this chapter. Otherwise you've been fairly warned. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 25 "First Day of My Life"-Bright Eyes**

_"Mmmmm I love kissing you…"_ Ashley moaned from underneath Spencer's lips. They were on Ashley's couch and had been making out like a couple of sixteen year olds for the past two hours. Spencer was seamlessly nestled between Ashley's legs, like a human Lego™ sweetly nipping, sucking and grazing the future pop star's lips. _"You're like the best kisser in the world."_ Spencer smiled between Ashley's lips. Ashley was so cute when she was in love. She though everything Spencer did was amazing and perfect.

Spencer was only technically supposed to come over for dinner but dessert was far too tempting. She loved dessert. Especially since dessert came in the form of her super sexy besty who only seemed to get more beautiful as the days passed. So what if she had a paper due in the morning? If professor Conrad saw Ashley he'd surely understand.

"_Yeah?"_ Spencer teased. _"You're not so bad yourself."_ Liar. Spencer thought Ashley was the best kisser in the history of the universe, hands down. She even thought the brunette could win Olympic kissing competitions and probably bring home more medals than that Phelps kid. Although, she was glad it wasn't really a sport. She didn't want to have to share her delicious partner with anyone. Especially since Ashley fabulously tasted like chocolate and strawberries; it was absolutely astonishing how hot AND tasty she really was. Spencer would be lying if she said she didn't think about strawberry-chocolate kisses all day, just counting down the minutes before her class ended so she could be back in her Ashley burrow, tasting those lips again.

"_I don't think I can ever get tired of kissing you" _Ashley whispered as she slipped her hand underneath Spencer's tank top, asphyxiating her brain with another kiss. She started drawing small circles on the small of the blonde's back. Spencer delightedly quivered under her touch. She loved when the brunette touched her there. She pretty much loved when the brunette touched her anywhere; it almost always had the same effect.

_"Are you sure…?"_-The blonde quirked and eyebrow- _"Because that's what you said about those rollerblades and then you ended up giving them to Goodwill like a week later."_

"_True, but you're way more fun to kiss than those stupid death traps on wheels… plus I don't think Goodwill has a bin for discount blonde geniuses… So I guess I have to keep you…"_ Ashley smirked self-satisfied.

"… _And what about those gravity boots last year and that pink pogo stick and-"_ Ashley pressed her lips on the skeptical blonde, stopping any other doubtful comments from emerging. She slipped her tongue in just to make sure she vanquished any reservations that remained. Ashley was very persuasive when she needed to be.

_"Oh"_ Spencer sighed satisfied. Mission accomplished.

_ "Just like how I'll never get tired of listening to 'Breathe Me'… or watching the way Gwen Stefani always does push ups during 'Just a Girl', or loving how gorgeous you look in my bed in the mornings… I'll NEVER get tired of kissing you."_ Ashley admitted sincerely, she was not ashamed to reveal her true feelings to the blonde. She recently found that although it could be painful, the payoff was vastly worth it.

_"Awww Little Monster…When'd you get to be so sweet?" _Spencer cooed before leaning in and rewarding the smitten brunette with more sugar for her sweetness.

"…_Hmm it was probably when I realized I loved you… or when I lost my mind… I forget."_

"_And when was that?"_ Spencer's curiosity was suddenly peaked. She even forgot how totally turned on she was. Well not really.

"_When did I lose my mind? …Probably the day I realized I loved you…" _Ashley continued kidding, knowing she was torturing the inquisitive blonde.

"_O-kaaay and when was that?"_ Spencer was trying to be as patient as she could, but the blonde had no time to be patient.

_"The day I lost my mind silly."_ And Ashley was really pressing her buttons.

"_Ash!"_ Spencer whined, she was really curious and the sexy brunette wasn't cooperating. _"Seriously… when did you… know?"_

"_That I loved you?"_ Spencer nodded sheepishly. _"I don't know…"_-She wasn't buying it and Ashley could tell-_"I mean, I've always loved you… Since like the first day probably… I felt this instant attraction to you… but not like creepy or anything… I just always wanted to be around you and I don't know… protect you or something."_ Ashley cringed, she was hoping she didn't sound like a person who drove a cab and had a mustache.

"_But not in a creepy way…"_ Spencer teased.

"_Phsshhh! If you think THAT'S creepy… I won't even tell you about the nine foot shrine I had hand crafted by Tibetan monks in your honor…"_

"_I don't think any of that is creepy…"_ Spencer grinned.

"That's because you love me, otherwise you WOULD find it creepy." Ashley said matter of fact.

"_Yes, I DO love you. And you love me. Now tell me when you knew."_ Spencer was assertive when she wanted answers. Ashley thought it was hot, although Ashley got turned on when Spencer yawned, so her opinion was obviously biased.

"_I don't know… It wasn't like overnight or anything… I mean I didn't wake up one morning and say, 'Hey! I think I want to lez out with my BFF and jump Spencer's bones today'… It took a while to figure out that what I was feeling wasn't just… what did you call it? … Oh yeah, 'friendship feelings of loooove'…"_ Ashley gagged as she mocked Spencer. The blonde dismissed it and continued her line of questioning.

"_Yeah I know, but there had to be like one defining moment when you said… 'Crap! I'm IN LOVE with my SUPER AWESOME best friend'…"_-she self-indulgently accentuated the super awesome best friend part_-"…you know, when you finally admitted it to yourself…"_

"_Why… do you have one?"_ Ashley now the curious one.

_"…Of course."_ Duh Davies.

"_Well, when was it?"_

_"Yeah right!"_-Spencer poked Ashley's muscular belly-_"I asked you first!"_ Ashley conceded; she was such a sucker for Spencer's belly pokes.

_"Fine! …Uhm ok… don't laugh but… So once I kind of got over the stage where I would sometimes think of YOU when I kissed Aiden…"_

_"Wait you did that too?"_ Spencer interrupted.

_"Yeah… Wait you kissed Aiden?"_ Ashley joked.

_"No dweeb. I would sometimes think about YOU too when I kissed Patrick… I just kept telling myself it was because I had just seen you or something… "_

Ashley laughed. _"I told myself it was a phase and I was just curious to see if I was doing it right… talk about stretching it…"_ Both girls giggled at their eerily similar experiences._ "…Anyway after the' wanting to kiss you' stage, for research purposes of course, and the 'wanting to hug you naked' phase, ALSO for research purposes, and the' wanting to viciously hurt Patrick when he hugged you too tight or kissed you too gross…"_

"_Awww my romantic little sap."_ The brunette's blatant honesty endeared Spencer.

"_Ugh! …"_-Ashley cringed-_"You don't even know how badly I wanted to slash his tires when I walked in on you two making out on the couch that one time."_-Ashley shuddered at the repulsive memory-_"Gross. I hated him and I didn't even know why… I was such a dumb teen."_

"_No you weren't, you were just scared. I get it… Plus if it makes you feel better, I was totally thinking about you then too."_ Spencer smiled timidly but Ashley grinned like she won a Grammy or an expense paid trip to Spencer's heart. Both of which had or would happen in the near future.

"_Good…"_-she pulled the girl in by her collar and kissed her lips. She just had to have them. She'd spent enough time thinking about how they would taste and feeling jealous of Patrick for having them, that she was rightfully exercising her right to her total access. Splurging in her new favorite pass time. She really did love kissing Spencer.-_"…Wait what was I saying?" _Ashley's brain was mushy after that kiss.

"_Umm I believe you were in the middle of confessing what the pivotal moment that made you realize you were in love with ME was"_ Spencer beamed.

"_Right… So anyway after a couple of years of repressing those feelings, they literally came crashing down one day. It wasn't even like a special day or anything, well not for anyone else… I just happened to come by your dorm to drop off some cookies or something ridiculously thoughtful… god I'm so whipped…"_

"_Ash you're not whipped. You just like to do things for me that are sweet and make my life even more convenient." _Spencer winked, like if her explanation didn't mean whipped either.

"_Anyway…"_Ashley playfully rolled her eyes, she didn't actually mind being whipped, if Spencer was the one doing the whipping. _"I caught you dancing or hopping, who knows what you were doing, to the beat of some awful Britney song… Your moves were terrible, they still are, but you were in your underwear and I thought it was absolutely the hottest thing I'd ever seen…"_

"_Oh my god!" _Spencer blushed fiercely.

"_You were so cute and all I wanted to do was kiss you and rip off your clothes and do you on the table. And that's when I realized, 'Crap! I'm IN LOVE with my SUPER AWESOME best friend, who looks so fucking hot dancing like a peg legged pirate."_

"_Awwww… That's why you dropped your cookies? Because you realized you loved me?"_

"_Yup. Guess I'm a sucker for rhythmically challenged blondes from Ohio…" _

"_You know you should've just kissed me then… It would've saved us a lot of trouble…"_

"_Yeah right and risk you kicking me with your peg leg, no way! … Plus I'm glad it happened this way, otherwise we would never realize how special this really is. "_

"…_Awww Ash. When'd you get so insightful …and patient?"_ Spencer, if possible, loving the brunette even more at that moment.

"_The day I saw you practice for the Special 'Dance' Olympics… How the hell were you a cheerleader?" _

"_Nepotism… my brother was a basketball star…"_ Spencer was kidding of course. Cheerleading was like math to her, following pre-designed patterns didn't require that much rhythm. Plus she was hot, so that practically guaranteed her a spot on the squad.

"_I see… Ok your turn."_

"_Ok…Well mine is easy…"_ Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley before sitting up and straddling the brunette. She began to undo the button of the brunette's jeans and unzipping her zipper.

"_Hey cheater." _Ashley protested lamely. She really didn't mind.

_"Relax you big baby…"_ The blonde lowered the brunette's already super low jeans and slightly grazed her fingers over Ashley's fading appendix scar. It was hardly visible, especially since it was inked over with a heart tattoo, similar to Spencer's smaller one. (The blonde's was a tad lower, she needed to hide it from Paula. That intervention would've come a lot sooner if she found out the girls had somewhat matching tattoos.) _"Remember when you got this?"_ She traced the small scar right above her hipbone with her long delicate fingers, making the brunette squirm with pleasure.

_"Uh huh…"_-Ashley moaned beneath her touch- _"I kept telling you I was deformed and that no one was going to ever want to see me naked again, so I had to get plastic surgery or radiation or whatever…"_

_"You are such a drama queen."_ Spencer playfully rolled her eyes.

_"So! ...I convinced you to come with me and get a tattoo to cover it up didn't I…"_-She smirked- _"I did a lot of convincing that day…"_

_"Sure you did."_ Spencer mocked the smug princess.

_"I convinced YOU that BEST FRIENDS always got tattoos together, because we couldn't comfort each other until we both felt the same pain…"_

_"Oh my god, you said that, didn't you?!"_

_"I'm like the best B.S.-er ever… and you were so gullible."_

_"Ok first of all; I was talking about your scar NOT the tattoo, and second of all; don't think you ever fooled me with your B.S… I had my reasons."_

_"Yeah?_" Ashley raised her left brow.

_"Yeah..."_-Spencer countered-_"That day, when you collapsed on my bed because of the pain, I had no idea what was going on with you. I thought you were dead."_

_"Spencer, you did NOT think I was dead!?"_ Ashley squealed disbelieving.

_"Hell yeah. You were so pale and I could've sworn you weren't breathing. I panicked…"_

_"Aww Little Bear, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…"_ Ashley felt guilty, even though it really wasn't her fault.

_"Yeah, jerk."_-Spencer pouted-_"You better never do that again! I was so scared…"_-She lightly slapped the tattoo covered scar and of course Ashley kissed the saddened blonde. She sincerely apologized for her fainting spell. Ashley was so whipped. _"I'd never been so scared in all of my life. I couldn't stop crying. I just kept thinking of all the stuff you'd never get to do. All the stuff I'd never get to do with you… How you'd never sing to me again … How you would never be able to tell me that I should dress sluttier, or how we would never grow old together and …how I'd never get to kiss you…"_-Spencer bit her lower lip timidly, this unfiltered frankness was really overwhelming-_"And that's when I knew, when I thought I'd lost you… SO when you INSITED that I get a 'pain sharing' tattoo, I had already decided that I loved you; that my heart would always belong to you, so there was nothing wrong with putting it in 'writing'… Even if I'd always be too chicken to act on it, because I obviously couldn't stand to lose you."_

_"Oh wow Spence…"_ Ashley was completely stunned. She'd never know it had been that long for the blonde. She couldn't believe it, especially since Spencer would've never led on otherwise.

_"Yeah."_ Spencer leaned in and kissed the scar: the memento of her life changing epiphany. The permanent reminder of her moment, the day she thought she lost the brunette and realized she loved her; a day she'd never forget (even if it was years later until she finally came to terms with it.)

"_You knew before me?"_

"_Guess so."_

"_Wow. Hey don't feel bad or anything… I'm a tough shell to crack… you're lucky you're so hot… otherwise I'd still be in the 'hugging stage' with you…"_ Ashley said flippantly trying to lighten the suddenly dark the mood. It had gotten a little intense for a minute, but Ashley was very good at making the blonde smile; it was another gift of hers.

"_You're special."_ Spencer teased, appreciating the break. She was kind of dismayed by the memory, but not completely, Ashley was after all lying beneath her. They could've been talking about puppy mills and even then she wouldn't have been completely distraught.

"_Yes. But you love me, handicapped and all..."_ Spencer smirked and poked Ashley's flat belly. The brunette grabbed the blonde's waist, pulled her in and flipped her over, so that now she was on top. _"…But mostly you love me when I'm on top."_ Ashley leaned down and captured the blonde's irresistible lips. She caressed those soft cherry lips with her own. She teased them with her tongue and slightly nibbled them with her teeth. The blonde underneath gave in; a wanting whimper escaped her lips and the brunette was victorious in whatever game she was playing. _"So does this mean I can take your lips with me to Europe?" _Spencer's heart broke instantly at the mention of the forthcoming trip. She'd been in serious denial about Ashley leaving that entire week, rejecting the thought completely. Denial was the key to Spencer's success. She couldn't bear to wallow in the thought of Ashley leaving so soon. Spencer was trying really hard to be brave, for the brunette's sake, so she ignored it until she had to face it. It was a very a good idea on paper, but Ashley had many affairs to settle before moving away so the subject was constantly in Spencer's face (unintentionally of course or when Ashley wanted to be cute.) _"Ok fine, just the bottom one and I promise to take very good care of it"_ It wasn't like Ashley wasn't equally distraught about her leaving, she just chose not to cry over it while Spencer was around. She wanted the few moments she had with her dream girl to be euphoric and tears were definitely not conducive to euphoria.

"_So Friday night at the Abbey for your party?"_ Spencer wasn't giving up on the denial method just yet though.

"_Are you sure you want to go to the Abbey? I mean I know I kind of own it, but we don't have to go there if you don't want… we can go to TruckStop next door? Or like a straight club if you want"_ Ashley cringed. She'd become such a straight club hater once she discovered the miracles of West Hollywood that she hardly ever graced the clubs anywhere else. She was willing to go but ONLY for Spencer. She'd go anywhere as long as the blonde was there. Hell she even agreed to join the Carlin's for one session of family therapy on Thursday. It was a scary situation but she'd do anything the blonde asked for, she was raking up as many brownie points before she left. She assumed long distance brownie points were harder to come by.

"_Are you kidding?! I love the Abbey… It's so much fun, plus where else can I see a throng of gorgeous men dance to the precise choreography of Beyonce's 'Single Ladies'?"_

_"Probably ANY gay club West of Los Angeles…"_ It was true; the boys loved Beyonce.

"_Still I like the Abbey, plus the waitresses there are really nice too" _Spencer winked.

"_Ha. Ha. That reminds me, Lily and Sandy are going to be there, are you going to be okay with that?"_

"_Yeah, all of your exes under one roof, now dating each other should be a ball of fun."_

"_It sounds like sarcasm, it smells like sarcasm, by god I think S. Carlin is being sarcastic…"_ Ashley gasped pretending to be incredulous at Spencer's jokes.

"_Wow and A. Davies is a real comic!" _

"_Yup that's me, your one stop shop for all your comedic, fashion and sexual needs… No need to go anywhere else…"_ Ashley was really digging to make her point and Spencer got definitely got it.

"_Good to know" _Spencer leaned up and kissed the loyal brunette. Engaging her once again. It was Ashley's turn to get nestled into her cubby between Spencer's legs. They fell into another lengthy make-out session, both extremely ecstatic to be free of the reservations that plagued them when they were teens. Although neither wanting to have had it any other way.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 -"Take Me on The Floor" The Veronicas**

"_Fuck Davies you are one hot piece of ass…"_ Ashley was standing in front of the bathroom mirror at the Abbey admiring how the tight black dress she was wearing made her buttocks look impossibly perfect. She was hot, she was Ashley; she couldn't help it. She was on top of the world; she had gotten the girl, she had gotten the record deal and she even got to keep her fabulous body. The world was her finger-licking delicious tray of oysters. (Like the ones you get during spring break in Mexico with a bucket of coronas on the side. Fun oysters, with a little bit of mercury to get your blood pumping and your hangover cured.)

Her self-admiration was interrupted abruptly when she heard the door to the semi private bathroom close. She turned her head only to see an equally hot Spencer leaning against the door, locking it behind her. _"Hi Pretty…." _She gushed as soon as she saw the blonde. Spencer was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl ever in Ashley's book. No wonder there was a website; they were the most attractive duo since Brad and Angie. (True story, she read it on the Spashley newsletter.) Plus Spencer was really embracing the rock star girlfriend look; wearing a leather mini and a white top, she was the epitome of hot girlfriend status. _"You look really hot tonight... Extra slutty, just the way I like it." _Ashley grinned but Spencer just stared at her intently. She made the over confident brunette suddenly feel awkward. _"Yup…"_ Ashley was nervous now. Damn that stupid moody bathroom, the lighting was dim and she couldn't really read the blonde's expression. She was either really coy or really pissed. She couldn't tell, but she braced herself for the latter. 'Fuck. What did I do now?' Ashley internally interrogated herself. She'd found that she had a knack for pissing off the blonde without even knowing it, but she didn't really mind because their make up sessions were well worth it, especially the ones that started two weeks ago.

What had she done? She noticed Spencer giving her strange looks all night, but she was pretty sure they were the 'I want you now' looks and not the 'you did something wrong and now I'm going to kill you' looks. Unfortunately they were quite similar.

Ashley turned her back to the mirror and leaned against the counter to get a better look at the blonde and possibly to grovel and plead her case. _"Ok before you yell at me, can you te-"_ The brunette's pitiful plea was interrupted as the blonde unexpectedly pushed herself intimately against Ashley's curvy body. _"Well hello there."_ She was right; Spencer WAS giving her the 'I want you now' looks and now, Ashley started to believe there was a God._ "Oh, Spencer you naughty little genius." _

The blonde anxiously smashed her lips against the brunette's. She'd been craving her the moment she saw her wearing that tight backless dress. She would've claimed her right then and there, but what kind of hostesses would've Spencer been if she made the honored guest late to her own party. (Not a very good one obviously.)

The blue-eyed girl wrapped her arms around brunette's small waist as Ashley lost her fingers in blonde locks, pulling her in as close to her as humanly possible. Ravaging her mouth with all the want in her body. Spencer hungrily pulled away and stared devouring Ashley's neck making the brunette instantly hot. She tugged on the rocker's lobe with her teeth and tongue and Ashley was a goner. She'd let that girl get away with murder at this point. The blonde slid her hands down the brunette's back, slipping her fingers underneath the thin dress material. _"Spence…"_ The brunette weakly moaned as the blonde's hands took property on the brunette's highly desirable asset. Ashley wasn't the only one that noticed how flattering that dress was on her.

She was defenseless as Spencer roamed her collarbone with her tongue and her tactful hands traveled up to her chest. _"Fuck. "_ Ashley feebly moaned as Spencer skillfully massaged her breasts. She couldn't believe how turned on she could get. Ashley loved aggressive Spencer; she was so… aggressive.

The blonde's hands wandered all over the brunette's body while her tongue discovered new ways to pleasure her. Her fingers exposed new forms of satisfaction while her teeth nipped at familiar ones. Their bodies danced into each other, until the conquering blonde pressed the brunette up against a wall.

"_Ow" _Ashley whimpered while her bottom lip was caught between Spencer's teeth.

"_What? Are you ok?"_ The blonde pulled away alarmed.

"_Electric hand dryer"_

"_Oh god I'm so sorry."_ Aggressive Spencer temporarily disappeared as concerned Spencer started rubbing the brunette's back.

"_No shhhsh. Don't stop."_ Ashley pulled the blonde back into her lips. Beckoning her back with her body. The brunette held on to the blonde's face quickly convincing the naughty genius to come back out and play.

The gorgeous blonde slipped her thigh between the brunette's legs and Ashley moaned a little louder. Spencer draped her hands around Ashley's toned legs and pushed the tight material up, past her immaculate rear and only stopping once it was sitting above her hips. Brushing up againts her tattoo. She effortlessly slipped dress straps off the brown-eyed girl's shoulders, bearing her chest in an instant. Exposing her completely.

Spencer's tongue traveled down from Ashley's neck to her breast, taking her nipple between her teeth while her fingers softly traced a path from her thighs to her wet center.

* * *

"_Then she put her whole fist in there…"_ Chelsea animatedly told Kyla, hand gestures and all.

"_Oh I think I've seen that one, Jenna Jameson?"_ Sally interrupted as she walked back from the bar.

"_Paula Dean."_ Kyla was so naïve but Chelsea smirked knowingly.

"_Ugh. That's disgusting. If you're going to watch Food Network porn at least go with Bobby Flay or Giada"_

"_Ugh. I hate Giada…"_ Chelsea offered_"…she seems like such an uptight bitch…"_

_"I know! Which means she must be a kinky freak in the sack…the crazy uptight ones always are…"_

"_How did we get from talking about stuffing a turkey to Giada is a kinky freak?"_ Kyla asked rhetorically. She was aware of Sally's infamous sexual over-activity and wasn't completely surprised at the turn in conversation.

_"Hey, one large woman's culinary talent is another man's wet pornographic dream. You know what I mean?" _

_"What? No."_ Kyla didn't even know what to do with that. She must've been a lot more reserved than she thought.

"_Hey, where's Spashley? We want to say goodnight before we head over to Truck Stop"_ Lily and Sandy walked up to the table where the girls were sitting, oblivious to the food porn conversation

"_Did you just call them Spashley?"_ Kyla asked Lily incredulously.

"_Yeah. It's faster."_

"_They're having sex in the bathroom"_ Sally stated matter of fact.

_"Who?"_

"_Spencer and Ashley. I mean 'Spashley'"_ Sally corrected herself using air quotes.

"_Don't be stupid."_ Kyla shunned although she believed it.

"_Yeah. They wouldn't run off in the middle of the party just to… have sex."_ Chelsea added although she believed it too.

"_Are you fucking blind? Did you not see those 'I wan't to fuck you right now' looks Spencer was throwing Ashley from across the room?"_ Sally informed the girls exuberantly.

"_Oh… I thought Spencer was mad at Ashley…"_ Chelsea questioned, she had seen the looks and obviously misinterpreted them.

"_I know. Her sex face and her angry face are almost identical."_ The roommate offered.

_"That's weird…"_ Chelsea cringed.

"_I know, last time I thought she was coming on to me but it turned out she was really pissed because I emailed Patrick a picture of her and Ashley making out on the couch…"_

"_You're evil…"_ Chelsea laughed, obviously not committing to the statement.

"_Fuck that! I'm doing the lord's work… and so are they… in there"_ Pointing to the bathroom door behind her where Spencer and Ashley had disappeared.

"_God Sally! Is it always about sex with you? Maybe they just wanted to have some alone time and talk..."_ Kyla didn't really want to have another conversation about her sister's sex life. It seemed like that's all everyone ever wanted to talk about.

"_Sure if by 'talk' you mean' fuck like dolphins', then I one hundred percent agree with you..."_

_"You mean rabbits..."_ Chelsea corrected.

"_No. Everyone knows Dolphins are by far more sexual creatures than rabbits… Plus HELLO Dolphins are gay." _Sally was abundant with useless knowledge.

"_What are you a fucking animal expert?"_ Lily contended.

"_You mean zoologist?"_ Sally's smart-ass corrected.

"_I mean, shut the fuck up Jack Hannah..."_ Lily deadpanned. There had always been a friendly rivalry between the two girls. Neither wanted to share credit for bringing Spashley together, even though it really was a collaborative effort. Plus, if anyone could take full credit it was the Universe.

_"See it is always about sex with you..."_ Kyla concluded.

_"I fucking wish! I'm nothing compared to the two horn dogs having sex in the bathroom..."_ Sally defended.

_"They're NOT having sex in the bathroom!..."_ Kyla insisted.

_"Please, you think that's the least offensive and or public place they've had sex in? Just this week alone those two have put my entire sex life to shame… which is saying a lot"_

_"Yeah you're definitely saying A LOT." _Kyla rolled her eyes; she wasn't budging on her stance against Spashley sex talk.

"_Well I don't know if this counts as offensive and or public, but I'm pretty sure I walked in on them having sex on Monday…"_ Lily offered.

"_Oooh where?" _Chelsea was strangely interested.

_"On the roof, where Ashley's pool is." _

_"In the pool?"_

"_No… on the pool chairs" _Lily corrected Chelsea.

"_Yeah sorry. The pool chairs Ashley owns do not count as a public venue…"_ Sally corrected condescendingly. She was trying to trump Lily's earlier comment by being an ass.

_"Whatever"_ Lily shrugged. _"They were both in bathing suits practically naked. Spencer was on top of Ashley. At first I just thought they were just wrestling or playing because Spencer was holding Ashley's hands above her head, but then when I saw Spencer's hand disappear between Ashley's legs, I knew it was time for me to go."_ Lily chuckled.

_"You were watching them you fucking perv?"_ Sally yelped.

_"Fuck you…"_ Lily glared at Sally _"Ashley invited me over because she was going to give me her old sound system… I yelled like crazy but they couldn't hear me over her new sound system…"_

_"I don't know, sounds kind of pervy to me… Plus the pool chairs in her roof? Lame. Pool; maybe, but chairs are lame! My story is way better."_ Sally boasted.

"_Are we seriously still talking about this?"_ Kyla was annoyed.

_"Hell yeah! We're a bunch of straight ass women sitting in the middle of a fucking sausage fest… But these pricks are more interested in other dicks and frankly they are afraid of our vaginas! …Something about teeth and shit… stupid fucking bitch ass Freud... Anyway what else are we supposed to fucking do? The gays already did their 'Single Ladies' routine."_ Everyone was in awe of how Sally was able to dictate several euphemisms for penis while citing castration anxiety theories and about a dozen curse words. She was special that Sally.

"_You're right…" _Kyla conceded. _"Continue."_

_"Of course I'm right! I'm a mother fucking P.I.M.P!…"_ Kyla couldn't help but smile at Sally; she was so peculiar but strangely entertaining.

_"Relax whitey… Now let's see you try and beat my story…"_ Lily on the other hand didn't think Sally was amusing at all.

_"So anyway on Tuesday they totally had sex… on Spencer's Vespa®!!!"_ Sally said uber excited.

"_That's impossible!... That thing is so small..."_ Chelsea pointed out logically.

"_On it, by it, next to it on top of it... according to Spencer it was all very dirty... when you want it bad enough anywhere is possible... I once had sex on a bike…"_ Sally admitted.

"_Oh my word... A motorcycle?"_ Lily asked.

"_No. A fucking two wheeled man powered banana seat beach cruiser …with a fucking basket…" _Sally confessed.

_"I don't believe you..."_ Kyla was apprehensive.

"_You think I'd lie about shit like that? I had basket prints on my ass for a week."_

_"No, not you, Spencer… She's so…"_ Kyla started.

_"Uptight? …"_ Chelsea finished understanding completely.

_"Ok, did we NOT just have a conversation about freaky uptight girls… Plus HELLO, she finally got a taste of the good life, she's addicted… Hey Sandy…"_-Sally now turning her attention to the blonde next to Lily- _"You had a brief taste. How is Ms. Davies in the sack? Was it the best sex EVER?"_

Maybe Sally was being inquisitive or maybe she was just pushing Lily's buttons. No one could ever tell with that cheeky brunette, but it was probably the latter.

_"Sally!"_ Kyla yelped.

_"Babe, I beg you to please not answer that..."_ Lily glowered at Sally.

_"Yes, Please. I don't need to hear anymore details about my sisters sex life..."_ Kyla begged.

"_Plus you might get punched." _Chelsea pointed out, acknowledging her long time friend's recent uncharacteristic violent streak. She was kind of impressed by this new Spencer. Everyone was.

_"Boo! You guys suck."_ Sally pouted. _"Anyway I guess I win…"_

"_Yeah, NO. Because if anyone has the best 'Spashley' sex story it's me…"_ Kyla rolled her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't believe she was actually participating in this idiotic game. But if anyone should win, it should be her. It was her sister after all.

"_Better than sex on a Vespa® no way!!" _Sally challenged.

"_Yeah because I ACTUALLY walked in on them when they were doing it on Ashley's washer and dryer!"_ Kyla cringed.

_"Oh my god! ... Ashley has a washer and dryer?"_ Chelsea was incredulous at the fact that the brunette actually owned any type of domestic appliances.

"_Was it on?"_ Lily asked. She pondered that idea for future sexual encounters.

"_Ewww no!!!"_ Kyla freaked out.

"_Gross. That's your sister man." _Sally teased. She was frankly surprised she got the apprehensive brunette to spill her story.

_"Hey guys…"_ Glen and Madison walked up to the table holding several drinks in their hands.

_"Ooooh… Glen why don't you share with the girls here what you saw Thursday before your family therapy session…"_ Chelsea teased, hoping he would share.

_"No thanks."_ Glen scowled at his girlfriend.

_"Come on Glen! What did you see?"_ Sally begged. She knew this had to be juicy the way his face contorted and turned green at the mention of it.

_"Nothing."_ Glen said firmly.

_"Let's just say Glen has you all beat. No contest."_ Chelsea grinned.

_"Oooh"_ Sally's eyes widened with excitement. This REALLY had to be good if Chelsea thought it was better than sex on a Vespa®. She couldn't believe there was anything better than that. _"Come on… you can even spare us the rug munching details if you want…"_ Sally encouraged.

_"Ugh! Gross!!"_ Glen whined.

"_What did you fucking see man?" _Sally pressed. She was so over the anticipation.

_"No please I'm trying to forget...._" Glen cringed and Chelsea chuckled. She knew this story would win this asinine game by a landslide.

_"Oh my god just tell us where you caught your sister fucking Ashley"_ Sally insisted.

"_No!"_ Glen was unyielding.

"_Come on! Don't be such a puss!"_ Madison added. She didn't know what the hell was going on but she loved to tease Glen.

"_Fuck that."_ Glen snapped.

"_Come on baby just tell them." _Chelsea pleaded.

"_Chicken!"_ Lily joked

_"Bitch!"_ Sally added.

_"…ON MY PARENT'S BED OK!!!"_ Glen broke finally.

_"Aaaah!"_ All the girls squealed before high fiving each other. _"You win!"_ They collectively told Glen.

Glen just shook his head at his admission. Punked into sharing his traumatizing story by a bunch of girls. He wondered how long it would be until the image of his sister's head between Ashley's legs would be permanently erased from his memory. He took a large swig of his drink hoping the vodka would help move along the process.

"_Ok fine… so they've been having a lot of sex. They're a new couple it's expected, but that doesn't mean they're doing it RIGHT now…" _Kyla was really trying to plead her case. Surely her sister had more self-control than that.

"_Well what the fuck do you think they are doing in there?… Talking about the fucking whether?"_ Sally scoffed at the ridiculous notion.

* * *

"…_So you're saying it's going to be cold?"_ Ashley was shocked.

"_Yeah… very…"_

"_Crap. Stupid France… What am I going to do? …I don't own any coats…"_

"_I know. Don't worry I called your assistant Billy, who by the way, did you know she's a girl? _

_"Yup… The boobs were a dead give away…"_ Ashley said sarcastically.

"_Yeah but her name is Billy."_ Spencer was ironically being serious.

"_Ok Spencerrrrr… You of all people…"_

"_I wasn't being mean… I was just saying, she's a girl…" _The blonde defended.

"_Dully noted…"_-Ashley smirked, Spencer was so adorable when she was being insecure-_"So why'd you call my assistant, who is also a girl, who you should be in no way, shape, or form jealous of, in the first place? "_ It was true. Spencer was jealous. Billy was going to get to spend six months with her brunette. She couldn't help it; it was her nature. It was a side affect of her overactive imagination. The same imaginative brain that told her it would be fun to do Ashley in the bathroom was also the one that told her there were a lot of germs in there, deterring her from moving forward with her plans of hot dirty sex on the bathroom wall. Plus after they had sex on a Vespa®, they found it was difficult to top it.

"_I'm not jealous…"_ Spencer wasn't fooling anyone.

"_I didn't say you were… I was just stating a fact. Putting it out there."_

"_Anyway"_-Spencer rolled her eyes although she appreciated the reassurance-_"…I called HER so she could order you a bunch of cute and tasteful jackets…they should be in your apartment when you get to Paris"_

"_Awww Spence… you're too good to me…"_

"_I know… but I figured one day I might get you super turned on and fail to complete the task and-"_

"_Ok first... Don't call sex a task… and second, ONE day? Oh no honey this is strike two for you… You're lucky I love you so damn much otherwise; germy wall or not the TASK would have been completed. Plus that little stunt you pulled on your parent's bed last night has already put you way ahead of the game. Which either concerns me that you have troubling parental issues or that you're a crazy Nympho…"_

_"What? I like having sex with you… is that a crime?!" _Spencer pouted cutely

"_I think only that one time on the Ferris wheel…" _Ashley smirked.

"_Oh"_ Both girls began to giggle uncontrollably at the reminder of their wild night on the Santa Monica pier.

"_It doesn't matter, I'd go to jail for you any day."_ Ashley said sincerely.

"_Awww Ash you're such a romantic."_

"_Only with you."_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27- "Please Don't Go Girl" New Kids on The Block**

* * *

_**Saturday, November 21st**_

_"__Come on lady! Move out of the fucking way!!!" _Spencer hollered as she furiously pounded on the black Porsche's horn. She was swerving around trucks and trailers while gunning it past stupid small cars and obnoxious motorcycles down the 405 freeway.

_"__Uhm …Spence? …" _Ashley, who was cowering in the passenger seat clutching her seatbelt for dear life, finally got the courage to speak up.

"_What?!"_ Spencer snapped. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"_Uh… Are you ok?"_ Ashley asked sheepishly. Since when was Ashley terrified of Spencer? Oh right, since Spencer started channeling speed freak outlaw Thelma. Or was it Louise? Whoever the crazy one was, that's whom Spencer was channeling.

"_Why wouldn't I be ok?"_ Spencer questioned irritated.

_"I don't know, maybe because you just flipped off a nun… What's going on with you? Do you want to get us killed or something?"_ Ashley half joked. Although she'd seen the wicked glare the ragging blonde had given that one truck driver, so she wasn't sure.

Truck drivers in Los Angeles were the equivalent of cab drivers with mustaches, except with significantly larger vehicles, therefore exceptionally more dangerous and way creepier. Have you seen the wheels on a semi? Those things are insanely large and are in no way threatened by small blondes in expensive sporty rides.

"_Don't be absurd… maybe you don't give a crap, but I'M trying to make sure you don't miss your flight."_ Spencer glared at Ashley furiously while slamming her red Converse on the accelerator. What the hell had gotten into the blonde?

"_O-kay… You DO know we're two and a half hours early right? … I mean you insisted that we be here early. And we are... Super early actually, I've never really seen the sun this low before… And the airport is like an exit away… So there's no need to get all Jordana Brewster Fast and Furious here…"_ Ashley reasoned while clutching on her seatbelt tighter.

"_Well if you don't like the way I fucking drive, then why'd you ask me to bring you to the airport?"_ Spencer snapped again and Ashley knew she had her work cut out for her.

The brunette contemplated her next move thoroughly. She wanted to find out what was troubling her better half yet she feared she would end up as road kill if she pried to much, there was no easy way around it. Still, she needed to know what had the blonde's hot pink panties in a bunch before she got on the metal paperweight with wings and died a tragic death like most legendary rock stars in the peak of their careers.

Ashley considered taking off her top and distracting her, but she didn't want to be the cause of a pile up on the 405. She pondered making a stupid joke but she didn't want to upset her anymore. Spencer was like a bear right now, a bear driving a very expensive demolition weapon, but a bear nonetheless. She had to make sure not to frighten her or piss her off, otherwise she'd attack or smash into things. Either way, the results would suck. The girl was in quite the conundrum.

After a few moments, the anxious rebel worked up the courage to confront the irate blonde. Not before tightening the straps on her seatbelt of course.

"_Are you mad at me? …Do you want to punish me for something I did by making me pee my pants? …Because you know that's always the funnest, to have wet pants during a 6-hour flight… I really don't wanna be the girl that smells like pee in first class though… That's just gross and sooo bad for my rep…"_ Spencer glared at the joking girl next to her and Ashley's smile faded as quickly as it appeared. Maybe Ashley should've stuck to her 'no lame joke' rule.

Neither said a word the rest of the way. Spencer pulled up into the airport parking lot and they both silently sat in the car as an overwhelming cloud of absurd tension veiled their space. Spencer folded her arms across her chest and her mind festered in anger. Ashley sat there sifting through a mental timeline of recent events, trying to pick out a moment when she might of upset the blonde. Maybe the fact that Ashley was about to go away for six months should've been a clue as to Spencer's sudden mood change and maybe Ashley knew that but was afraid that she finally couldn't fix her blonde.

"_Are you trying to pick a fight with me before I leave so you can have a reason to be mad at me? …Because I'm sorry to break it to you Spence, it's been done… Plenty of times actually… In like movies and stuff..."_ Seriously Davies, lay off the jokes they might be hazardous to your health.

"_You're an ass... How can you joke in a time like this?"_ See? Spencer scowled at Ashley. SCOWLED. The blonde only brought out the big guns when she was REALLY mad and scowling was definitely considered a big gun in Spencer's book. Actually it was considered a big gun in Ashley's book too, so she panicked.

"_Because…"_ Ashley stuttered but she knew she had no proper explanation. She was like the funny guy on Friends, the one that used humor as a defense mechanism, but without the unfortunate name and better bone structure. She gave up trying to come up with a valid excuse and just expressed her unabashed feelings. _"… I don't know. I just want to know why you're so upset so I can fix it… I don't want you to be mad at me…" _The brunette admitted miserably. The look alone on Ashley's eyes was heartbreaking and Spencer couldn't stand it. She felt herself collapsing under her disheartening stare. She had willed herself not to cry until the wake of Ashley's departure and up until that point she'd done so well. Yet her brilliant plan to overshadow her feelings of helplessness and utter dismay with fury and rage was failing her utterly. How could she even try to be angry at the magnificent being next to her? She was just so perfect and she loved her so much, it was damn near impossible.

Ashley took advantage of Spencer's sudden ingenuousness, quickly stepping out of the passenger seat and hurrying over to the driver's door. She pulled on Spencer's handle and held her hand out for her blonde to take hold of. _"Come here."_ Ashley directed as sweetly and as confidently as she could.

Spencer hesitantly took her hand and stepped out of the Porsche, her face flushed with unshed tears, her eyes twinkling with sadness and her lips quivering between her teeth.

Ashley wrapped her in the tightest embrace she'd ever held. Spencer surrendered, finally letting go of all that she'd been holding in.

Her love was finally leaving and she just couldn't bear it in any longer. Ashley held Spencer as she gradually unraveled, quietly sobbing in her arms. She'd been so brave these past two weeks, but the reality was more than the blonde was prepared to handle. Not only was she losing her lover for six months, but she was also losing her best friend, her crutch, her lifetime companion. She'd never felt this vulnerable, this helpless and this anxious before.

"_Ssssh it's ok…" _Ashley assured her, rubbing her back comfortingly. _"Hey look at me…"_ The brunette pulled away and held the blonde's face between her soft hands. _"You know I'm coming back right?"­_-Ashley wiped the tears trailing down Spencer's delicate features from her glum eyes. Those eyes that would bring her a different kind of death to her-_"Even though it feels like I'm dying because I have to be away from you, I'm not… I'm coming back… I promise…"_ Ashley leaned in and gave Spencer the softest, sweetest kiss she'd ever given anyone. The most comforting reassuring gesture that coursed shivers throughout her body and soothed her lover's pain. She gave her a perfect moment, a moment that destroyed any inhibitions about the brunette's devotion and trampled any insecurities about the depth of her promise. A perfect moment that Spencer could relish and Ashley could treasure.

_"I just can't believe you're not going to be here for Thanksgiving… and Christmas…"_ -Spencer hiccupped-_ "…This is like the first time since we met that you're not going to come over for the holidays… and eat all the gravy and make up stupid words during Carlin Tournament Scrabble and tell my dad he's the best cook and secretly glare at my mom when she makes a comment about your outfit-"_

_"-and love you and kiss you and 'accidentally feel you up under the table?"_ Ashley chuckled as she pulled the blubbering blonde into her. She was being brave for both of them. She was taking on the burden of being the strong one for Spencer's sake. It was Ashley's turn to be tough and tough she was; it was taking all the strength within her not to breakdown and bawl along with Spencer.

_"Yeah…"_-Spencer whined-_"It was supposed to be different now, better than before… and now it's just… sad."_ Spencer sulked.

"_It IS better now…"_-Ashley refuted-_"…because you know I love you and I know you love me… and now I don't have to spend all Thanksgiving trying to figure out a way to get you under a mistletoe by Christmas… because I can do this now"-_Ashley tilted Spencer's face up and pressed her lips on hers, kissing her sweetly_-"…as many times as I want…"_ She smiled into her lips before kissing her again-_"…Plus you're coming over for New Years and that's like the best holiday…"_ She winked and actually caused the blonde to crack a smile.

"_You're right… you're always right…"_ Spencer admitted falling back into the girl's arms.

"_And that's why you love me…"_

The girls spent the rest of the morning hugging and kissing and making promises of forever. Exchanging physical vows of devotion and trading silent oaths of love.

When it was time for Ashley to board the plane, Spencer didn't shed a single tear, a promise she'd made the brunette earlier.

Once Ashley was on the plane though, she couldn't hold it in any longer, she broke down. She no longer had to be tough for anybody.

_

* * *

_

_**Saturday, December26th**_

"_Hello?"_ Spencer groggily picked up her cell phone. She knew it was Ashley from the unique ringtone she'd assigned her. Although, The Temptations' "My Girl" was hardly unique, it was just plain cheesy.

"_Spencer?!"_ Ashley was way to cheery for 3 am. Though technically in France it was noon.

"_Hey…" _Spencer smiled. She had just been dreaming about the girl and it was strange how even wildest dreams couldn't do her voice justice.

"_Billy finally figured it out … Go back to your computer so I can see you."_

"_Ash it's three in the morning…"_ The muzzy beauty whined.

"_So! I've been working really hard to get this working… I really want to see you…" _Spencer could practically see the pout from across the globe. She had to admit it was a pretty good pout.

"_mmhmmhhm" _Spencer made a weird lazy moan which oddly enough informed Ashley she had agreed. She hesitantly got up from her comfy bed and walked over to her fancy new desktop. It was hardly a desktop though; it was a fully loaded Edit Bay, complete with a voice over microphone and all of the Final Cut Pro trimmings. Ashley really knew how to spoil the blonde even with a pesky continent in the way. Spencer took a few seconds to fix her wild bed hair before login on to her iChat. She had to look good for her brunette regardless of the time of day, especially since it was the first time they would see each other in over a month. Spencer clicked on the application and was greeted with the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever remember seeing. Surprisingly even her most vivid dreams seemed unworthy of her beauty as well.

"_Hi…" _Ashley was suddenly shy.

"_Hey…" _And suddenly so was Spencer, like if both of them were just meeting for the first time on a bizarre online dating website.

There was only silence while the two girls reveled in each other's extraordinary beauty. It had really been a long time. Even the French butterflies in Ashley's stomach seemed much bigger than the American ones. Those French girls had absolutely nothing on Spencer, and Pink wished she had Ashley's cheekbones.

_"…I can't believe I missed you opening your present. I feel like the worst girlfrie.... FRIEND! BEST FRIEND... Who's a girl"_ Ashley choked on her words, realizing what she had just said out loud. It was harder to cover when the blonde was looking right at her, even from miles away, through a tiny little camera. Damn that amazing technology.

_"Ash!"_

_"Sorry. Please don't freak out."_ Ashley pleaded.

_"Seriously?! You think I'm going to freak out?"_ Spencer was actually shocked by the brown-eyed girl's reaction.

_"No... Well yeah. It's what you do."_ Ashley cringed, although it was very true.

"Aaash." Though even Spencer couldn't argue against that.

_"Sorry..."_

_"Look… I think we've been through enough together where you calling me your girlfriend isn't going to freak me out... It's actually kind of… NICE..."_-Spencer smirked-_"plus I think I've put up with enough of your drama that I at least deserve to be your girlfriend... don't you think?"_ Spencer quirked an eyebrow at the shocked girl on the screen; she loved messing with the brunette.

_"Yes! Yeah. Of course!..."_-composing herself-_"I mean if you feel it's necessary to label our relationship, then sure."_ Nice try Davies, no one was buying that cool guy act.

_"I do."_ Spencer stated matter of fact.

_"Great! … Great. Good. Girlfriend. Good."_ Ashley was absolutely giddy. It was even blatantly apparent through the slightly pixilated screen.

_"What?"_ Loving Ashley's over zealous grin.

_"Nothing… Hold on..."_-Ashley got up abruptly, she opened her bedroom door and yelled into the living room where her band members were practicing-_"Guys can you keep it down? I'm talking to my GIRLFRIEND. Yeah… SPENCER, MY GIRLFRIEND!"_

A faint roar suddenly burst from the other side of the screen and Spencer could've even sworn she heard clapping and even someone howling.

_

* * *

_

_**Monday, December 28th**_

Ashley had been standing at the Arrivals Gate for over an hour patiently waiting a certain blonde's appearance. She'd been so anxious about Spencer's visit she'd hardly slept that night, hell she hardly slept that week, so she got up a the butt crack of dawn and headed to the airport. What else was she supposed to do? She'd already tried on every outfit in her closet; none of course were fitting for the occasion or revealing enough for her liking. She hadn't seen the blonde in over a month, she thought Spencer at least deserved a little treat. Plus the nervousness and anticipation were making her unusually warm body even warmer. Just the thought of layers alone made her feel extremely suffocated, but unfortunately in that weather, layers were all Ashley owned.

Ashley looked up at the arrivals board and noted that Spencer's flight had been delayed. Of course. The Universe was a big freaking tease that way.

Luckily Ashley had recently mastered the art of patience. She had to, otherwise she'd go mad. Being so far away from her happiness and only having time to blame for separating them taught a certain brunette about the intricacies of patience. She merely took the delay as a slight hiccup in her otherwise perfect day. Nothing could ruin her day, not even the inconsideration of fickle flight schedules. Instead she decided to follow up on some last minute details concerning the romantic week she had planned.

Ashley had no idea she was such a thoughtful romantic, in fact if you asked her she'd absolutely deny it. Yet she couldn't help that Spencer made her want to behave in such an attentive manner.

Before she began dialing away and sorting affairs, she raised a sign she'd made earlier, which read **"Ashley's Girlfriend" **up over her head, so that any blonde's that went by that title could easily spot her through all the chaos. Another one of those things that Ashley did that WASN'T at all romantic, yet she could admit that it was unbearably cute.

As she hung up her phone the brunette looked up only to be met by the most gorgeous blue eyes she'd ever seen. Those familiar beautiful eyes that would bring an enjoyable death upon her. Those eyes that she never stopped dreaming about.

Those eyes were finally there. Finally staring back at her from across the terminal. Finally locking with her eyes. Those eyes that had the power to dismantle her cool and buckle her knees. Those eyes that had the power to drain her blood and race her heart were finally in her presence, causing her to lose her strength and drop her super adorable and cheesy sign with hand drawn red hearts and smiley faces.

Ashley could see the overjoyed grin on the blonde's face even from across the room. And even with hundreds of people in their way, Ashley couldn't help but mirror it. She was so overwhelmed with emotion she didn't even know she could feel such joy. Such utter blissful happiness.

Once Spencer was close, so close, close enough for her to kiss her, the blonde dropped her bags. She dropped her bags and indulged her in the most delightful kiss imaginable. A kiss that's only seen in sappy romantic movies. A kiss that made them forget they were at an airport, that it wasn't just them in the world. After a few long minutes the two finally came back down to reality.

_"Hey"_ Spencer smiled bashfully.

"_Hey"_ Ashley's cheeks were flushed but she couldn't not kiss her again. So she did. She kissed her with all the emotions she was feeling. Spencer felt them too. She felt everything Ashley was feeling with just that kiss. And with that kiss everything was better.

_"You dropped your sign…" _The blonde noted, yet not really looking anywhere but the gorgeous girl in front of her. The girl whose lips were only a breath away. Whose sweet air was gracing her lips.

_"Yeah…" _Ashley smiled widely kissing her again.

_"How will 'Ashley's Girlfriend ever going to find you?"_

_"I don't know, but she always does"_

* * *

_**Sunday, February 14th**_

_"Hey boo."_ Ashley answered her phone cheerily.

_"Did you just call me boo?"_ Spencer never ceased to be amused with the things that came out of her girlfriend's mouth. Even from a very long distance.

_"Yeah. I'm tying out a special Valentine's Day pet name. What do you think? …Will you be my boo?"_

_"Yes, definitely... I'll be anything you want." _

_"Oh Spence don't tease me like that…" _Ashley warned.

_"Who's teasing?" _Spencer smiled. She was privy to how easily she could fluster the brunette with merely words and intonation.

_"…So did you get it? Did you get your gift?"_

_"Yes. Thank you. They're beautiful…"_ Spencer cooed remembering the reason she called in the first place.

_"I know they're kind of generic but I couldn't help myself… Every beautiful girl deserves a couple of dozen roses."_

_"A couple dozen?!"_-Spencer laughed at the blatant lie-_"Last time I counted there were twenty-five dozen beautiful roses adorning my apartment…"_

_"Sorry, I got a little carried away. I was gonna do thirty but the flower shop guy cut me off… "_

_"Thank god…"-_Spencer giggled. It WOULD take something like a flower shortage to stifle the brunette's grandiose gestures-_"My apartment is pretty small plus Sally would've exploded with PDA overload if she saw another bouquet delivered…" _

_"I just want to make sure you don't forget about me…"_

_"How can I ever forget about you? You're all I ever think about…" _The blonde admitted.

_"Good. Then my job is done." _Ashley smirked.

_"I love that you sent red AND yellow roses. That was so incredibly thoughtful."_

_"I wanted you to know that I love you… But that I'm also your best friend… your naked best friend… but still your best friend"_

_"I love you too… Besty"_

_"…I can't believe we're spending our first Valentine's Day together apart. I didn't even know I cared so much about the stupid Holiday."_

_"Awww! You love me that's why…"_

_"I do…"_

_"Ok my turn."_

_"Your turn for what?"  
_

_"Tell Billy I said she can give you your gift now."_

_"What? __Spence... you didn't have to…"_ Ashley protested but was actually secretly excited. Spencer always gave her the best gifts.

_"I know…Go on…"_

_"Ok… Hold on…"_-Ashley walked over to the living room where Billy was working and asked for her surprise, after a few moments she was back on the phone with Spencer- _"She says I need a secret password"_ Ashley chuckled, only Spencer would password protect her gifts.

_"Oh right, sorry… 'Little Monster'"_

_"Boo that was easy…"_ Ashley told Billy the password and her assistant handed her a DVD with 'Spashley' printed on the face. _"Oooh what's this?" _Ashley examined the disc intrigued.

_"It's a little something I made… pop it in the player and tell me what you think?" _The blonde was slightly nervous for the girl's reaction_.  
_

Ashley placed the Spashley DVD in the player and was immediately overwhelmed when she saw a bunch of clips and pictures of her and Spencer cut together to the music of their favorite songs. Video clips that spanned the length of their five year friendship. Pictures that reminded the brunette of the amazing memories the two had shared. A collection of mementos from their amazing bond masterfully edited to create a 4 minute tribute to their love.

It was the most thoughtful gift from the admitted romantic in the relationship that articulated the depth of their passion and the extent of their connection.

_"Aww baby... I love it... Thank you..." _The brunette wiped a tear from her cheek. Spencer's prefect gift record was still in tact.

* * *

_**Wednesday, May 5****th**_

"_Oh my god what are you wearing? …"_ Spencer giggled at the get up Ashley was sporting.

"_What this? …"_-Ashley smirked pointing at her two piece bathing suit-_"Oh this is my, 'it's Cinco de Mayo and I'm tired of being cold so I raised the temperature in this place and now I can walk around in my bathing suit and feel right at home" outfit"_

"_I see." _Spencer was amused, as always, by her girlfriend's shenanigans. She was special that Ashley.

"_I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you this whole week"_-Ashley apologized sincerely-_"Madge has really been kicking my ass... She's fucking incredible!"_

"_You know what else is incredible?" _Spencer baited the brunette.

"_You…"_ Ashley winked and managed to make the girl blush, even from 1,000 miles away.

_"Uhm no... __I heard your song on the radio…" _Spencer smiled proudly. She was proud.

"_Wow that is awesome…"_ Ashley had been locked away in a studio for weeks, her agent had called to tell her the song she collaborated with Lady GaGa on would be hitting airwaves and heavy rotation last week. It was different to know Spencer had heard it and was undoubtedly thrilled though. Spencer was the only person whose opinion actually mattered to Ashley anyway.

"_Here's your mail Ash…" _Billy walked in to the room carrying a stack of correspondence. She was also clad in a two-piece bathing suit and shorts. Spencer had met Billy before but she had no idea the brunette had such a phenomenal body. It was disconcerting to Spencer, and to say she was jealous was to be absolutely right. _"Hey Spencer…"_ Billy waved at Spencer.

_"Hey…"_ Spencer wave and smiled sincerely. Just because she was jealous didn't mean she had to be rude.

"_Hey Billy, Spencer was just telling me that she heard my song on the radio… Isn't that cool?" _Ashley asked her assistant.

"_That is very cool…"-_Billy smiled-_"I'll leave you two alone, nice to see you again Spencer…" _and with that Billy was out the door.

"_Oh my god! … I'm on the cover of a French magazine" _Ashley yelped disbelieving, dropping the pile of mail she had in her hands. She'd been on the cover on some trashy tabloids back in the states but to be in the cover of a trashy French magazine was something completely different. It was like she was famous in a whole other country.

"_Wow!… Can I see?" _Spencer grinned. Ashley held up the French tabloid up the small camera so Spencer could inspect the magazine further.

"_See… That's me"_ –pointing at the decent sized photograph on the cover of the magazine-_"…and there's Billy… and those are a bunch of French words I can't read…"_

Ashley started to pull the magazine away but Spencer saw something that caught her eye.

_"Wait can you hold it up again?"_

_"Spencer I'm right here… You don't have to look at a stupid picture… there's a nearly naked version of me right behind it, in fact I'm open to discussing full frontal nudity if you'd like…"_

_"Sssshhh just hold it up I'm trying to read the headline…"_

_"Spence it's in French… you don't read French… I've been here 5 and a half months and I still don't know how to say chicken…"_

"_I read 'French for Dummy's' now show me!" _Ashley pouted as Spencer read.

"Oh" Spencer's eyes suddenly fell.

"_What?"_

"_Nothing…" _Even through the tiny camera, Spencer's lying was terrible.

"_What the hell Spence, what does it say? ... Please tell me if it says I have a big ass..." _Ashley joked.

"_I don't know… You're right I can't read French… Anyway I have to go" _Spencer added suddenly. Her demeanor changing completely.

"_But you just got on…" _Ashley pouted.

_"Ash I have a lot of things to do today… You know party shopping and stuff… I know you can't make it, but the rest of the world still wants to celebrate my graduation…" _Spencer didn't mean to be so harsh but it just came out that way. Something was obviously troubling her.

"Ouch…" Ashley was visibly hurt by this, it's not like she didn't want to be there, she did, but Madonna was crazy and was making her stay longer.

"_Sorry…" _

"_No it's ok… Go plan your party… I am really sorry I can't make it though…" _

"_Ok… Bye"_ Spencer signed off without waiting for a response.

_"Yeah ok... bye_..._Billy! …" _Ashley screamed for her assistant.

_"Yeah?" _The assistant bounded into the door within seconds.

"_You read French… What the hell does this say?"_ Ashley held up the magazine for the other brunette to read.

"_Ashley Davies hot lesbienne affaire… oh" _

"_What oh? …What do you mean? What does it say…" _

"_They kind of claim here that I'm your girlfriend… Shit I'm sorry I'll call and ask for a retraction… "_

_"Fuck…" _

* * *

_**Sunday, May 9th**_

Spencer had been ignoring calls from Ashley all week. She was upset with the girl, even if she knew deep down inside Ashley was madly head over heals in love with her, she still couldn't help the angst she felt upon seeing the tabloid cover. Even if she knew there was nothing going on, Spencer couldn't help the empty feeling inside her. The time apart was really starting to take its toll on the blonde's morale.

**New Text Message**

**Girlfriend**

Spencer clicked on the screen and reluctantly read the message.

**Je t'aime toujours**

Spencer knew those words too. In spite of her inner battle she quickly responded to the text **"I love you too"**

* * *

A/N: Hey kids! We're reaching home stretch now (I really don't know what that means... I think it's baseball for 'we're pretty much almost done here'.) Yey! And also Boo!! What will I do with myself?

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you guys are truly the heart of these stories (so if they suck, you only have yourselves to blame :)


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Alright! Cue the fat lady, count your chickens, check the oven, because this baby is done! I want to thank all of my readers who stuck with this from the beginning, seriously what's wrong with you? I feel like I should send you money, I mean I don't have any, but after all the torture I put you through, I feel like you guys deserve to be compensated, monetarily and/or otherwise. Thank you guys so much, I heart you… Oh there you can have my love. It's free! :) Anyway enough praising you, let's get this show on the road… Please be forewarned, this chapter is a little, ok A LOT, self indulgent… it's supposed to be bad! :)

* * *

**Chapter 28 "The Sweetest Thing" U2**

_"__Spencer, we need to talk…"_

Spencer looked up from the infinite music catalog on Ashley's laptop, only to be shocked at the sight before her.

Was she dreaming?

No, this was definitely not a dream. This was more like a nightmare.

Was this a nightmare?

It had to be. How else could she explain both Aiden and Patrick standing in her parent's living room looking like mod squad rejects, towering over her, attempting their hand at broody intimidation.

_"__What are you guys doing here?" _Spencer asked quite civilly. She didn't recall sending either of them an invitation to her forthcoming festivities. _"…and together?"_ It was a legitimate question; those two never really got along. In fact, Aiden was the only person Patrick was ACTUALLY superior to in intellect, which wasn't saying much, but they really didn't have anything in common. Although, it wouldn't have surprised Spencer if Aiden had hooked up with Patrick to prove some kind of weird twisted point.

Boys. Go figure.

The blonde was too stressed with graduation shindig preparations and music playlist selections to even consider the idea further though. She was now suddenly bombarded with the horror that she might've accidentally e-vited them and now there wasn't enough humus and guacamole dip to go around. Her party would be a complete and utter disaster. Everyone knows not enough guacamole dip and humus almost always means fiesta failure.

"_Patrick and I-"_ Aiden began but was quickly interrupted.

"_Holy ManBitch Batman!"_ Sally cried as she strolled into the room with a brightly colored balloon between her teeth. She had been assigned to balloon blowing duty, since she was undoubtedly the best at blowing things._"…Spence, I thought you pushed your *Nsync fan club meeting to next week?"_ Sally hated Patrick, and by default Aiden too. _"Nice shirt kid… Where'd you get it? …A Nick Lachey yard sale?"_ Of course she had to comment on Aiden's shirt. Poor Aiden, he didn't even know Sally.

"_Abercrombie and Fitch."_ Aiden corrected and Sally snickered. That boy was so clueless.

"_Oh my bad… I didn't know they had a douche bag section-"_

"_Sally!" _Spencer hissed as she quickly made a mental note to make nicer friends.

"_Go to hell Sally…"_ Patrick suddenly interposed; apparently the contempt was mutual. It might've been all those Spashley pictures she e-mailed him… or that giant Spashley cardboard cutout she Fed-Ex'd him. It was a pricey gag, but the amount of joy it brought her was priceless.

"_Patrick!" _Spencer stood up from her subservient position on the couch, taking command of the escalating situation. She stood as a wall between the Tweedle twins and her roommate with the penchant for trouble.

_"Wow! Chaz over here finally grew a pair… impressive… Too bad your girl here is no longer into that… "_

_"That's enough Sally!"_ Spencer glared and Sally retreated. There was no need to be so mean and hurtful at this point and junction.

_"Wow Sally, when'd you become Spencer's bitch?"_ Patrick must've felt safe behind Spencer's iron fist command though.

_"When she dumped your ass and YOU left the spot open… I don't mind being her bitch though, I'll still fuck your shit up…"_ Spencer's bitch or not Sally was still a bad ass. She had the tattoos to prove it.

_"Bring it on… Amy Winehouse…"_ Patrick instigated over Spencer's shoulder.

"_Suck my dick Screech!"_ Sally countered.

"_Enough!" _Spencer finally put a stop to the madness. _"What the hell are you doing here? …Besides pissing me off?"_ The blonde glowered at Patrick. Who was Spencer's bitch now?

"_I came to win you back"_-Patrick said slapdash-_"… we both did…"_ He pointed at Aiden behind him.

"_What?!"_ Spencer was actually shocked. This couldn't possibly be happening, not now. Not while Ashley was thousands of miles away. Not when she had to finish preparing for her graduation speech in the morning and her party in the afternoon. Not when she had family members flying in from Ohio, due to arrive any minute. And especially not now when she might not have enough guacamole/hummus dip to go around. Nope, this was definitely not the time for this to be happening.

"_Look… Aiden and I have been thinking…"_ Patrick continued despite the horrified expression on Spencer's face.

"_Well that's a fucking first!" _Sally scoffed.

_"Mind your own business…"_ The Bostonian was running out of patience for the impudent brunette.

"_This is my business dick face. Ashley paid me lots of money to watch over this one… plus I get paid extra if I make you cry…"_

"_What?"_ Spencer was incredulous, this was the first she'd heard of this agreement. Yet she didn't doubt it.

"_I'm kidding… well the crying part… that's just for my pleasure"_ Sally shrugged casually, as if her obsession with making Patrick weep was normal.

"..._Patrick and I were talking"_-Aiden continued unhesitant, ignoring all the pointless banter and the peculiar tear fixation-_"and we get what you're doing… you're punishing us…"_

"_What?"_ Oh this was getting good. Or stupid. Spencer wasn't sure, nobody was.

"_Yeah. We get it, we haven't been around"_ -Patrick added-_ "I've been busy with school so far away and Aiden's been busy with … modeling?"_-He looked over at Aiden questioningly and Aiden nodded proudly-_"… we've sort of neglected you girls… So you and Ashley are doing this to punish us. To make us take notice."_-Spencer's eyes widened and her jaw dropped-_"Don't worry we noticed. And we're here to fight for you, because we know that's what you want…"_

"_Ay dios mio! I can't believe I slept with this idiot…" _Madison declared dubiously as she walked into the living room with Kyla and a bag full of decorations following closely behind.

_"Are you guys seriously doing this? And YOU Aiden? You should be ashamed of yourself…"_ Kyla scolded the amateur model who hid sheepishly behind Patrick.

_"Look, I'm sorry Patrick…"_ –Spencer apologized sincerely as she swiveled her neck behind him to find the other culprit-_"Aiden… I really am… but this isn't about you, this is about being happy… and being with Ashley makes me happy…"_-she declared wistfully-_"… and I know it's selfish but I-"_

"_No! I can't accept that!"_-Patrick raised his voice desperately hindering his ex's confession-_"You're supposed to be mine, we're supposed to get married… you're supposed to be Mrs. Patrick Stewart!"_ Patrick cried frantically quickly losing grip of his composure.

* * *

"_Wait? You dated Patrick Stewart?"_ Katie Couric asked, interrupting Spencer's recant

"_Yeah."_ Spencer admitted meekly, it wasn't one of her finer points in life.

"_Not the Star Trek guy though."_ Ashley corrected, as if that were even possible.

"_No of course, the recently convicted embezzler." _Katie clarified.

"_That's him." _Spencer still not thrilled about her choice in short term male companion. Fortunately everyone knew it was just a phase and luckily grew out of it quickly.

"_Wow"_ Katie was trying to stay a neutral reporter, but it was hard. Patrick was a douche and the whole world knew it. Only a douche would steal from a Children's hospital.

"_We all think it was Spencer here who pushed him over the edge…"_ Ashley nudged the blonde teasingly.

"_Right. Moving on"_-Spencer was trying to avoid the sore subject at all costs-_"… where was I? …oh right… blah blah blah 'I can't accept that…you're supposed to be Mrs. Patrick Stewart!'"_

* * *

"_Well accept it! Because I am deeply, madly, butt crazy in love with Ashley and there's nothing or no one that can change that…"_ Spencer exultantly professed to the room full of people.

"_Aww baby! …I love you too."_ Ashley cooed from the doorframe she was casually leaning on.

"_Aaaaash!"­_-Spencer squeaked before hastily skipping to the brunette-_"What are you doing here?" _She jumped into the brunette's arms kissing her wildly. The pop star wasn't supposed to get there for another week, and yet there she was in all her glory, looking as gorgeous as ever, practicing the ancient art of 'perfect timing'.

_"You didn't."_-Ashley started to explain but was interrupted by Spencer's exuberant lips- _"think."_-The blonde swiftly kissed her again- _"that I'd miss my… Mmm"_-Ashley moaned enjoying Spencer's refined technique-_"GIRLFRIEND'S…"_- They eagerly became engrossed in a deep passionate kiss that lasted at least 5 minutes; something about that girlfriend title really getting them worked up. They would've kept at it, had it not been for Sally's fake loud cough _"...College graduation? Hey guys"_ Ashley waved keeping her gaze on the beautiful girl in front of her. Her eyes refusing to look anywhere else.

"_Hey…" _Everyone, but the uncomfortable boys in the living room, swooned at the sweet display of affection before them.

"_I can't believe you're actually here…"_ Spencer gleefully gushed, not actually letting go of her girlfriend's rosy cheeks.

_"Well I couldn't let you pick out the music playlist on your own… your poor guests would be stuck listening to the Spice Girls all night…"_ Ashley winked mischievously.

_"Shut up!"_-Spencer playfully swatted at Ashley's arm and the brunette wasted no time in pulling her into another mesmerizing kiss-_"I missed you…"_ The blonde sighed into the brunette's lips.

_"I missed you too…" _Ashley softly breathed back.

_"Really!? Because had you not just said that, we never would've known! …" _Sally mockingly remarked. Loudly. She was hoping the oblivious girls would finally acknowledge the room full of people, or the very least resolve the pressing 'idiotic boy' problem. She was really hoping to make Patrick cry, but that couldn't happen if Spencer and Ashley neglected him. Or could it?

_"God I forgot how fucking breathtakingly beautiful you were..."_ Ashley whispered, her eyes roaming the blonde's gorgeous features. Absorbing all the magnificence that was Spencer Carlin while forsaking everything else. Completely ignoring the rest of the world.

"I NEVER forgot how beautiful you were..." Spencer pouted.

"_Yeah well… I think it's a defense mechanism. My brain needs to desaturate your beauty otherwise I'd go all psycho crazy stalker on you..."_ Ashley reasoned; she had seriously put some thought in to it. That was the only explanation for her mind's inadequacies and low-resolution memories.

"_Awwww you say the sweetest things to me..._" She wrapped her arms around Ashley's waist and herself in another fervent kiss. Seriously get a room. Motel 6 will leave the light on and everything.

_"Oooh I believe the word you are looking for is 'MODDED'!"_ Sally declared to the two disappointed boys. _"Damn it's like you got dumped all over again!"_ She continued to mock; she was really working hard for those tears.

_"Shut it… Trampsilla…"_ Patrick defended.

"_Seriously? …That's the best you can do dip-shit? … My two-year old niece can come up with better shit than that!" _Sally responded churlish.

"You're a low rent whore, I'd prefer not to waste my breath on you…"

"_Yet here you are… wasting your breath…"_

"_Fuck you!" _Patrick was getting feisty. Maybe Sally had actually gotten to him.

The sudden commotion finally disengaged the two girls from their loving reverie.

"_Speaking of crazy psycho stalkers..."_-Ashley finally acknowledging the scene beside her and the two indistinguishable males in her presence-_"…What is this… a 98 degrees reunion special?" _

The amount of fury that lodged itself in her tiny frame was just enough to take the attention away from her captivating blonde.

"_Good one, I said *Nsync"_ Sally complemented. It was creepy how alike those two sometimes were.

"_Nice… But 98 degrees weren't as pretty as *Nsync…"_ Ashley pointed out.

"_Ahh yes, but the beauty that was Justin was trumped by the beast that was Chris…"_ Sally asserted.

"_Good point…" _Ashley conceded.

"_O-kay… Are you done with the boy band talk or should I come back later?"_ Spencer teased, slightly concerned with the depth of their knowledge of popular male groups from the late 90's.

"_Not just yet baby, hold on…"-_Kissing Spencer reassuringly then turning to Patrick and Aiden-_" I'm sorry did you not get the memo? Did you not know that Spencer is MY girlfriend?" _

"_I got the memo"_ Patrick not really grasping the concept of a rhetorical question.

"_Yeah I sent it to him" _Sally internally laughing, remembering the cardboard cutout.

"_So what are you doing in MY girlfriend's house? Standing in my girlfriend's living room breathing my girlfriend's air?"_ Ashley was extremely frustrated at the situation.

"_Ash."_ Spencer protested lamely, she was quite amused.

"_I over did it with the 'girlfriend air' didn't I?"_

"_Just a little."_

"_Sorry. I like saying it."_ Ashley admitted sheepishly to her girlfriend.

"_I like it when you say it."_ Spencer gushed and suddenly Ashley's full attention was back on her alluring blue eyes.

_"Damn this must be just so painful… Can you explain your emotions to me? Please don't spare me any of the agonizing details… "_ Sally salivated at the potential for pain.

_"Shut up!"_ Aiden finally affected by all of the affection and devotion, none of course directed towards him.

_"No it's ok, I'm a professional… I'm a future Kinesiologist…"_ Sally reassured.

_"You guys are kidding right? I mean there's no way that you're serious… You guys can't possibly think that this will ever work?"_ Patrick snapped; he just wasn't a Spashley believer.

_"O__h Patrick" _Sally chuckled at his frail innocence while smacking him over the head with her balloon.

"_I'll show you how serious I am!"_ Ashley disputed before she got down on one knee in front of Spencer. In front of everyone.

They all gasped, even Aiden, his pecks nervously flexing at the sight.

"_Oh my god!"_ Kyla squealed

"_Shit!"_ Sally freaked.

"_Ay Caramba!"_ Madison chirped.

"_What's all the commotion"_-Glen asked, barging in on the unusual moment-_"Oh god no! Please no, not again?"_ The oldest of the Carlin offspring ran out of the room just as quickly as he walked in.

"_Sorry guys he's still a little traumatized from the last time he saw someone on their knees…"-_Chelsea explained with a grin-_"Wait? What's going on?"_ the oldest brunette was puzzled, the bizarre scene, taking place before her eyes, hardly resembled the casual one she'd left ten minutes before.

What was going on?

Was Ashley really going to do what they all thought she was going to do?

Was Patrick really about to cry?

Was Aiden actually nervously flexing his pecks?

And …had Sally really blown up all those balloons?

* * *

_"You proposed?"_ Katie Couric asked Ashley

_"No… what would give you that impression?"_ Ashley was perplexed by Katie's conclusion.

_"Well baby, you did get on one knee…"_ Spencer clarified.

_"Yeah I know, but we had only been together for like 6 months, that would've been like too soon and… weird… " _Ashley defended.

_"A__nd we were 22… we were still too young."_ Spencer added.

"_Do you think you're too young now?"_ Katie pressed, suddenly interested in the girl's marital stance, especially since it finally was legal and all._  
_

_"Well no…"_ Spencer admitted

"_So what are you waiting for?"_ Katie prompted.

"_Way to put the pressure on Katie…"_ Ashley nervously joked. It's not like she hadn't thought about marrying the blonde, she just couldn't decide which would be the best way to ask: a sky written proposal or a thousand-person orchestra serenade. It was a though choice and she'd been mulling it over for months. She had previously settled on a Jumbo-tron proposal during an L.A Sparks game but both Sally and Kyla vehemently opposed it. Plus Glen had stolen her idea and asked Chelsea that way, just weeks before.

Apparently how you asked was a huge deal and Kyla and Sally were no help in that department, they just shot down her ideas yet didn't help her with new ones. Something about it having to come from her heart or whatever.

_"Sorry… Ok, well when you do get married whose name would you take? Would you be Ashley Carlin"_-pointing at Ashley-_"or would you be Spencer Davies?"_-Pointing at Spencer.

_"I was thinking more of like a hybrid of both our names, like 'Darlin… We'd be 'The Darlin's'..."_ Ashley revealed adding pizzazz to the name for emphasis. She'd obviously given her future surname some thought, which Spencer undoubtedly noticed.

"_How appropriate…"_ Katie grinned; she actually found the name quite adorable.

"_Yeah people would be like 'oh we're having high tea with the Darlin's today…"_ Ashley pretended with a terrible English accent.

"_Honey we don't have high tea…"_ Spencer giggled.

"_Yeah but when we get married, we probably would, because that's one of the things married couples do, and The Darlin's would definitely have high tea…"_ Ashley assured her confidently.

"_That's very true" _Katie amused Ashley.

"_I was actually thinking that maybe I could be Spencer Davies…"_ Spencer added unexpectedly.

"_REALLY?"_ Ashley asked astounded.

"_Well yeah, I mean you're the last Davies, so I thought you'd want to keep your father's name… plus… I've always wanted to be Spencer Davies…" _Spencer admitted bashfully.

"_Baby…"_ Ashley was absolutely touched by the sweet gesture.

"_What?"_ Spencer asked self-consciously

"_Nothing, I love you."_

"_I love you." _Spencer blushed.

Neither could hold back their desire to cement their statements with a tender kiss. A sweet tender moment caught on camera. Even the technical director blushed.

* * *

"_Eeeww ok gross… anyway the movie starts in half an hour so we're gonna go now" _Katie got up from her spot on the loveseat. _"C'mon Jesse let's go."_

"_It was nice to meet you… Mrs. Davies… Mrs. Daviesss?… uuuhhh, both of you"_

"_Please Jesse, call me Ashley"_ Jesse smiled like he died and went to heaven.

He looked towards the blonde for a second approval, _"You can still call me Mrs. Davies"_ Spencer smiled.

"_Yeah ok, we're gonna be late. Lets go."_ Katie hurriedly walked over to her moms, who were comfortably snuggled up together in the big couch and gave them both a kiss goodbye. _"See you later."_

"_What's the big rush? I heard it's a terrible remake anyway. Just stay home and watch the original here."_ Ashley insisted; she was a little terrified about having her little girl go off on her first big date.

"_Mooooom! ...No offense but no one wants to watch old movies from the 90's."_ Ashley's bubble was burst and although she was the adult she secretly pouted on the inside.

"_Curfew"_ Spencer reminded her eldest daughter.

"_Yup. Love you"_

"_Love you… Bye Jesse"_ Spencer said warmly to the boy escorting her daughter.

Once the two sixteen-year-old lovebirds were outside the door Ashley was free to pout openly.

"_The sixth sense is not old! …"_

"_I know baby… but kids these days think anything that's been around longer than five years is pre historic…"_

"_Are you saying I'm old? … I'm NOT old!"_

"_No baby you're not, you're by far the hottest mom I know."_ Spencer always knew how to make her wife feel better.

"_Good… because you're the hottest mom I know… so it's only fair."_ Ashley leaned in to Spencer for a quick kiss, which rapidly transcended into something more delicious.

"_Ewww! You guys are always kissing."_ Kevin interrupted, as usual.

"_That's because we love each other honey."_ Spencer explained.

"_Yuck. Kissing is gross."_ Kevin made a disgusted face.

"_Yup. Super duper gross. You'll see how much you'll hate it when you get older."_ Ashley reasoned with her nine-year-old son.

"_Can I go over to Jake's house?"_ Kevin pleaded.

"_Honey we're almost done watching the story of how mommy and I fell in love, can't you wait?"_ Spencer asked kind of disappointed.

"…_but Katie got to leave…" _Kevin could see how his need to leave the house was breaking his mother's hearts so he reconsidered. _"fine… but can I go over to Jake's after and watch the Sixth Sense?"_

"_Yes! Please watch the original… I mean c'mon who remakes a movie like that anyway?! It's a classic, plus hello, everyone knows he was dead like the whole time!"_ Ashley started up her rant again.

"_Actually honey, I don't think I feel comfortable with you watching that movie. I remember it being quite gory."_ Spencer reconsidered switching to concerned mom mode.

"_Spence I think he can handle a little puke and a couple of ghosts."_ Ashley defended.

"_I don't know honey. Maybe you guys should stick to a nice Disney movie."_ Spencer suggested.

"_Moooom!"_

"_Speeeence!"_ Her child and her wife whined at exactly the same time with nearly the exact same pitch.

"_Fine. Gang up on me why don't you… You can go AFTER we're done watching Extra COURIC-ular"_ Spencer conceded.

"_Yeees!"_ Both brunette's chirped with joy.

"_Why are you so excited?" _Spencer asked Ashley suspiciously.

"_No reason" _Ashley grinned. She was so transparent. Like Spencer didn't know 'alone time' was Ashley's favorite kind of time.

"_I can't believe our daughter is out with someone that could potentially be just like you" _Spencer pointed out.

"_Please tell me you're kidding?"_-Spencer nodded bursting Ashley's bubble _-"Oh my god, she's not allowed to leave this house ever again!"_ Ashley panicked, the thought of her daughter dating was nerve racking in itself, but the thought of Katie dating someone like her former teenage self was just frightening.

"_Baby relax…_ _He seemed like a nice boy, I'm sure he's nothing like you… were"_ Spencer soothed her lover's rational fear.

* * *

"_Katie your moms are so hot"_ Jesse confessed as they walked the long cobble stone path to his car.

"_Yeah sure, you think that now, but if you get me home late and my mom decks you-you wont think she's hot"_

"_Oh I hope she does"_ Jesse winked at the oldest Davies.

"_Ewww" _Katie pushed Jesse away from her.

"_Don't worry Katie. You're still way hotter!"_

"_Damn right I am" _There was no doubt that Katie had definitely picked up her mother's self-assurance. Even if she was adopted.

_

* * *

_

"_We'll see… as long as he gets her home in time and I don't have to deck him."_ Ashley reasoned.

"_Can we please finish watching this already?"_ Kevin insisted. Who could blame him? No matter how hot everyone thought hot his moms were, HE would rather be hanging out at his friend's house.

"_Sorry buddy… Yeah ok, let's see how this baby ends!"_ Ashley grabbed the remote enthusiastically and pressed play.

_"Oh like you don't know..."_ Spencer playfully rolled her eyes

"_So… I can't help it if I love the ending… "_

* * *

"_Ok so if you didn't ask her to marry you… why'd you get on one knee?"_ Katie Couric pressed, desperate to get to the bottom of things.

"_Oh… well…"_ Ashley began.

* * *

"_Spencer, you know I've never been sure about anything in my life… Hell I wasn't even sure those guys would get off the island even though you said they would… and you were right… you're always right… because you're the love of my life and the only thing that I've ever been sure of… like the love I have for you… Which is a lot, considering my size to love ratio… And I'm sure that these past six months without you have been the worst six months of my life. I never want to be without you ever again… I want to go to bed with you, and wake up next to you, and and take showers with you and brush your hair… and fight with you and make up with you and.. Ugh! … will you move in with me?"_

"_Yes!!" _Spencer cried, she was surprisingly aware of where Ashley's rant was going.

_"Are you sure?"_ Ashley got up, not believing how easy that had been.

_"As sure as I am that you love me."_ Spencer kissed the doubt out of Ashley's mind. It must've been some kiss because Patrick and Aiden both exited the Carlin home shortly after, never to be seen or allowed back in again. Everyone else in the room went to congratulate Spashley and their bold next move in their relationship.

"_Fuck. Now I'm out a roommate…"_ Sally pouted.

"_I'll move in with you…"_ Kyla offered randomly.

"_You? ... Don't you live in New York? … And aren't you like crazy rich? …Can't you afford like a small village in Cambodia with like workers and cattle and stuff? …What the hell do you want a roommate for?"_ Sally was reasonably wary.

"_I'm so over New York and I want to move back… and in spite of what you just said… I kind of like you… plus I figure since I'm losing my sister and you a best friend… we should stick together"_ Kyla rationalized, it made sense to the other brunette too.

"_Ok, but don't expect me to braid your hair and shit at night…"_

"_Don't worry, hair braiding will be strictly prohibited in OUR apartment."_

"…_Well I wouldn't prohibit it completely, what if I get lonely?"_ Sally teased.

_"We'll work out the deets later…"_ Kyla winked. Were they flirting?

_"Fine but using the abbreviation 'deets' is definitely prohibited from OUR apartment"_ Probably not.

"_Ahhh!!! I'm so happy!!" _Spencer squealed from the other side of the room.

_"That's nothing wait till you see your brand new zero to sixty in two point five seconds flat… I mean present…" _Ashley covered her mouth, she was too excited to filter anything at this point. Luckily Spencer was too busy literally jumping for joy that she missed the early confession.

"_She bought her a Porsche!?" _Sally questioned Kyla. The brunette had definitely heard that. Her ears were specially manufactured for those kinds of things.

"_Nooo way!!…"_-Kyla looked at Sally like she'd grown a second head- "_She bought her a Lexus… Ashley thinks Spencer might have a speeding problem… so she's starting her off slow."_ She explained, like what she said made any sense.

"_Fuck! I need to start banging a millionaire…"_-Sally mused, the perks were apparently pretty good-_"What are you doing later tonight?"_ Sally winked at Kyla. Ok so maybe there was some flirting going on. Sally was curious by nature and no one could deny that Kyla was pretty hot.

_"You're stupid…_" Hot Kyla rolled her eyes.

"_Seriously! I'll go down on you for a Porsche… Hell I'll fuck you for Hyundai… a Kia even…" _Sally insisted. This was definitely the start of a beautiful friendship.

"_Ok let's go get your gift…"_ Ashley said excitedly to the blushing blonde.

_"No. First, let's go tell my mom we're moving in together!"_ Spencer urged enthusiastically.

_ "Your mom?… Paula?"_ Ashley squeaked. Did Spencer really want her to go talk to the same woman who was in therapy essentially because of her? To tell her they were moving in? Together?

_"Yes… Oh and Nana too! She's dying to meet you!"_ Spencer's eyes widened with joy.

"_Nana?"_ Ashley now turning kind of blue, the thought alone of trying to satisfy three Carlin women was making her break out in hives. Yet she'd made the decision a long time ago:She loved Spencer and she'd do anything to be with her. Even face a certain kind of painful death.

With a deep breath and a pounding heart Ashley bravely followed Spencer in to the homey kitchen that revealed her ominous fate.

***THE END***


End file.
